<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Déjà Vù by DATTEBAYOOH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609766">Déjà Vù</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATTEBAYOOH/pseuds/DATTEBAYOOH'>DATTEBAYOOH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But he'll eventually found out tho, Child Sawamura Eijun, Divorce, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Memory Loss, Shikamaru is a father, Shikamaru losses his memories, but he doesn't know it, complicated relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATTEBAYOOH/pseuds/DATTEBAYOOH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shikamaru loss his memories and currently living in the past, Narumi (fem Naruto) was forced to play a loving wife with her ex-husband as if the divorce never happened.<br/>What will Narumi do?<br/>And what will happen when Shikamaru recover his loss memories??<br/>Will they live a happy ending?</p><p>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: AU cause I can't write stories like in cannon ToT, ooc, Amnesia Shikamaru! </p><p>Disclaimer: No one owns Naruto —not even me😭😭—, only Kishimoto-dono did</p><p>THIS IS MY FIRST WORK IN HERE SO PLSS TAKE GOOD CARE OF ME.<br/>HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Prologue;</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5 years back</strong>
</p><p>“Shika! We’re going to be late! What’s taking you so long?” Narumi whines as she had her final glance over her reflection from the mirror. She was elegantly dressed in a maroon halter dress and her golden blonde hair with a streak of crimson at the tips falling in silk reaching her bubble butt with some naturally waved curls that she took effort in on the ends of her hair. Glancing over her shoulder she saw her husband walking out from their shared walk in wardrobe struggling with his tie.<br/>She smiled in amusement. 'Lazy Husband.'</p><p> </p><p>She walks over making him stop in his way. Shikamaru averted his gaze towards his wife.<br/>“Why is it that you’re always taking longer than I do? Who’s the girl here?” Narumi creased her golden brows as she took the tie that were in his hands and began tying it for him instead. Her husband smiled lazily instead taking in the beauty in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You look very attractive today.” He commented ignoring whatever she said a while ago with his gaze on her. Narumi returned the gaze with a small smile forming on her lips.<br/>“Tell me something I don’t know, handsome.” She tiptoes to whisper in his ear before pulling back with a sly smile and properly placing his tie in place.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette returned the same smile before placing his arms around her and pulling her closer to him closing in whatever gap there was between them. But a frown soon followed.<br/>“What?” Narumi couldn’t help but blurt out upon noticing his expression changing significantly over a second.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how I hate you wearing dresses with holes in them.” He didn’t hesitate to comment upon coming across her bare back.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I change then?” She shrugs not finding it a problem at all.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you look good in it.” The genius commented whilst his hand began to play with her two - colored hair with the other remaining around her slim waist.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not making sense at the moment, do you know that?” Narumi ridiculed her husband’s contradictory statements.<br/>It sometimes baffled her how intelligent her husband was and yet can say some none sense at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, we really should get going. Your best friend is going to kill us if we run late.” She reminded him but as always Shikamaru prefers having things his way.<br/>"Troublesome. Choji is a good guy, he'll understand."</p><p> </p><p>The pale male lean in to kiss her instead —giving her small pecks which soon evolved into kisses that neither can get enough of.<br/>It drew a smile on her face. Her hands that were on his chest had made their way around his neck instead.<br/>With their forehead against each other as they catch their breath, the newlywed couldn’t help but to just smile at each other upon their gaze meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” He muttered in his deep voice, their lips barely apart from each other and holding her close with his eyes on hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” She whispers back sweetly brushing over his lips before subtly rubbing off her lipstick marks that were on his lips, emitting her soft chuckle at the sight.<br/>At that moment it felt like they were the only ones in this world.</p><p>---------------</p><p>The Present</p><p>He woke up with a sharp pain on his head making him groan with his vision blurred. He heard a few voices and gasps around him before finally making shape of what he was seeing. He saw his mother, his best friend and his wife looking worried and relieved at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Even when he thought the ones closed to him were here, something was missing.<br/>He heard Ino rushing out to call the doctor whilst his mother was softly calling for his name with tears at the rim of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His grey eyes wondered around the unfamiliar room which had beeping of machines everywhere. He wasn’t sure what had happened but every limb of his body seemed to ache a lot.<br/>Troublesome.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” His best friend —Choji approached to his side.<br/>Turning to his friend, the emptiness started to fill in again. And that was when he realised what he was missing. Or to put it better, who was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing onto his mother’s hand in which she paid extra attention to, the brunette tried hard to speak as his throat was definitely drier that it had ever been.</p><p>“Narumi...w-where is she?”<br/>Instead of an answer, he spotted the surprised faces clearly drawn on everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Shikamaru, why are you asking for-“ Ino's words were cut off immediately.<br/>“Where’s my wife? Narumi, where is she?” Shikamaru asked tiredly as he used all the energy in him.<br/>The male forced himself up with the help of his friend next to him.<br/>Not getting any answer, he turned to look at his mother in the eyes.<br/>“Mom, where is Narumi? Why is she not here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER 01, THE BEGINNING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making her way down the white hallway Narumi felt herself fidgeting. She wasn’t sure whether she was making the right choice. After the phone call she received earlier, Narumi quickly packed the dinner she prepared and sends her son over to her parents’ home. </p><p><br/>Even when Eijun refused to separate from her, she managed to convince him that she’ll be back as soon as possible.<br/>Turning into a corner following the directions that she had asked for earlier from the woman over the counter, she was met with a few familiar faces. The faces were taken by surprise upon meeting her eyes but somehow there was a sort of relief emitting from them as well. The blue - eyed girl wasn’t sure on what she was supposed to feel about the reaction and vibe she was getting.</p><p><br/>“Yoshino-san, Narumi is here.” A familiar face informed the older woman who was sitting on the wooden bench. Narumi approached them and in particular towards the older woman who had been the main reason she agreed to come over. </p><p><br/>Sitting next to her as the other makes space, the older woman immediately grasps Narumi’s hand with her teary eyes meeting hers. Her hands were still as warm as Narumi remembered them to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming, my dear. Thank you.” She muttered before pulling the younger into an embrace in which Narumi returns. Her cerulean eyes were however wondering from one face to another, still slightly clueless of the current situation.<br/>All that Narumi was aware of was the fact that her ex-husband had met with a car accident. She hadn’t contact neither him nor his family ever since they divorced and so to receive such news over the phone directly by her former mother in law was quite a shock. </p><p><br/>She could feel the older woman silently sobbing over her shoulder and it broke her heart knowing how exactly a mother feels when their child is hurt. She pats her back and held onto her providing the comfort she needed. After all, the older had once been almost like a real mother to her and she still is one of those who she holds close to her heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoshino-san, I think you should tell her.” Choji, her former husband's bestfriend began.</p><p><br/>Narumi felt the older lady pulling out from her arms and wiping away the tears that were staining her cheeks. But just before her former mother in law could explain, a woman exited the ward room in which she presumed to where he is.<br/>Her eyes met hers and immediately she felt nostalgic.</p><p> </p><p>“You really came.” Ino gaped at Narumi’s presence. Narumi merely stares back at the blonde haired she hadn’t seen in a long time, still nervous of what to come. </p><p><br/>“How is he?” Choji —her husband— asked.</p><p><br/>Ino approached them, standing beside her husband and heaved a sigh. With her hands on Choji, her pale blue eyes that were on Choji just a second ago diverted back to meet Narumi’s bright sapphire orbs.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s looking for you.” She spoke with her eyes on hers. Narumi’s eyebrows creased at that. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s been looking for you since the moment he woke up.” She added. </p><p><br/>Just as Narumi was still confused by the current situation, she felt her former mother in law’s warm hands grabbing hold of hers again.<br/>Meeting the older woman’s eyes, anxiety began to overwhelm her on what to come. <br/>Why was her ex-husband looking for her after years of separation? <br/>Why was he looking for her the moment he woke up from an accident? <br/>Why her when she clearly remembered on how they didn’t end in a good note. </p><p><br/>She remembered how they quarrelled and shouted at each other’s face before finally deciding to end their marriage then. Narumi remembered how she broke down in tears and how he did not even gave her a glance before stomping out of their shared apartment then. How their love for each other disappears. How she thought of their forever ended in a mere 14 months after tying the knot.<br/>It still left her with a deep scar within which she had learned to conceal and forget about over the years but now that he comes back looking for her, Narumi wasn’t sure on what to feel about it. </p><p><br/> The blonde felt the wrinkled hand holding firmly onto her tanned hand.</p><p><br/>“Narumi, Shikamaru lost some parts of his memories. He still thinks you’re his wife. He’s living in the past right now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The revelation that her ex-husband had lost some part of his memories had taken Narumi by surprise. She hadn’t foreseen that to happen at all.<br/>Holding onto the doorknob to the ward, Narumi felt her heart leap.</p><p><br/>What was she doing? </p><p>Why is she doing this? </p><p>Why among all the memories that he lost, he had to lose the years they were apart? </p><p>Why did he even remember her as his wife? </p><p>Why didn’t he retain the memory of them breaking up?</p><p> Why?</p><p>                      ------------</p><p>(Flashback)</p><p><br/>“Mother, I’m sorry but I can’t do that. I have a life on my own now. How do you expect me to pretend and act as if nothing happened in the last four years and-“</p><p><br/>“Narumi, we didn’t ask for this to happen. He’s been asking for you since the last hour and telling him the truth in his current condition wouldn’t make things any better.” Choji cuts in.</p><p><br/>“So you’re saying its okay to lie to him?” Narumi was in disbelief. "He's intelligent, he'll know that something's wrong in no time."</p><p><br/>“That’s not what I meant.” Choji argued before his wife grabs his arm in attempt to calm him down.</p><p><br/>And just before the argument gets any worst, Yoshino decides to intervene.<br/>“I know it’s hard for you my dear. But, just until he gets his memory back...can you just be by his side like how you used to?” The older woman softly gazed at the younger lad. Narumi could see the desperation in her eyes that it hurts her as well. </p><p><br/>“Mother, I really don’t want to be rude but I honestly think it’s not the right thing to do. And until he gets his memories back? We don’t even know when. I know he’s hurt at the moment but building up a lie...plus we’re no longer even married how –“</p><p><br/>“We won’t be begging you to be by his side if he wasn’t terribly hurt. I know the two of you didn’t end well but can’t you at least just be considerate enough just for a while? You used to love him. Can’t you use that memory to at least just-“</p><p><br/>“I can’t. I won’t.” Narumi cuts in what Choji was saying. The whiskered woman was actually fond of Choji as the latter was kind-hearted but she just couldn’t portray herself with her ex-husband all over again. </p><p>Of course, he was a good memory but the dark ones had overwhelmed the good ones she shared with him. After what she’s been through after separating from him, Narumi wasn’t sure if she could go through it the second time if it were to repeat.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Nara was immediately saddened by her former daughter in law but it wasn’t like she could force her either.</p><p><br/>“Naru-chan.” Ino's voice came and it scares her onto another level. As much as she was Choji's wife, she was also Shikamaru’s best friend and she was also a close friend of hers having to spend their college years together and had big influence on her. <br/>She watched her lower down to meet her eyes. </p><p><br/>“Why don’t you just go in and see him first. Then you decide whether or not to help him through this.” The petite girl's words were always convincing and it tires her out sometimes.</p><p><br/>“I could still help him through this without lying to him that we’re still together.” Narumi retorts. </p><p>“You know that won’t work at the moment considering how crazy in love he is with you. Telling him that you’re both divorced now will only traumatize him onto another level. You heard what the doctor said earlier yourself.” Ino reasoned as she stood back tall at her height, hands on her husband.</p><p><br/>“He was crazy in love me. Not anymore.” Narumi just had to correct her words in which the girl simply shrug her shoulder.</p><p><br/>Her cerulean eyes went around from Shikamaru’s mother to his bestfriends and the longing faces of a few of her former in laws. She still wasn’t sure how she was going to handle this.</p><p><br/>“Just, go see him first Naru-chan. Please. He needs you most at the moment.” Ino didn’t give in and Narumi knew she was already convinced by her.</p><p><br/>(/end of flashback)</p><p> </p><p><br/>Taking a deep breath, Narumi finally turns the knob and peered through the door. Not far across, she could see him leaning back against the headboard with beeping sounds of machine and wires everywhere. She took a careful step in and that was when their eyes met. The grey orbs that she fell in love with and that jet black ponytail she loved to run her fingers through.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” His deep voice came, sounding slightly coarse. Yet, it didn’t fail to tug onto her heart like how it used to in the past and she hates herself for still feeling the same way. Closing the door behind her, she took brave steps towards his bed. Her heart beats terribly and when his face came clear to her view, Narumi felt her tears welling up in the rim of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru had a few cuts on his face with his head bandaged.<br/>The said male wasn’t sure why but Narumi’s absence a while ago made him feel uneasy. So seeing her appear through the door after constantly bugging his family and friend about his wife’s whereabouts put his heart at rest.</p><p><br/>He smiles tiredly, face is more pale despite his already fair skin. The same lazy smile that never fails to tug her already trembling heart. She observes his features as she walks closer towards him. He didn’t change much, appearance wise. </p><p><br/>The tears threatening to fall were hard to control when he holds out his hand towards her. The blonde’s eyes gaze from his hand to his eyes. She hasn’t received that loving gaze in so long that it breaks her heart so badly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you making me wait because you’re mad at me right now?” He asks concerned by the blank look that was on her face. </p><p><br/>Shikamaru wasn’t sure why but her eyes felt distant. It was as if he had lost her. Guilt began building in him by the thought that he must’ve hurt her badly by his current condition. <br/>At least, that is what he thought.</p><p><br/>Hesitantly, Narumi placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to him. She felt her heart break again feeling the familiar warmth she hadn’t felt in years. Meeting his gaze again with their face only a few inches apart, breaks down Narumi’s wall completely. Tears streamed down her whiskered cheeks and Shikamaru couldn’t help but to feel hurt by the sight of his wife crying. He wipes off her tears before pulling her into his arms, hugging and patting the back of her head like he always had.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you worry.” She heard him whisper in her ear. It breaks her heart even more by the thought that Shikamaru was apologising not for what happened in the past but merely for running into an accident and worrying her. It breaks her that he was apologising for a minor thing when he easily let her go years ago. It breaks her that he still thinks that they were married and very much in love with each other when it’s completely the opposite of what they used to be.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away from her and again wiped her tears away, caressing her face in his palms tenderly. She kept her gaze on him and in the next second she felt his lips on hers. Even when she was slightly taken aback by the sudden kiss, she finds herself responding to it unknowingly. His kiss was tender and soft. He wasn’t rushing into it and neither she was.<br/>As their lips pull apart with their forehead against each other, Narumi felt conflicted.<br/>The blonde wasn’t sure how she was going through this and whether she made the right decision.</p><p>The revelation that her ex-husband had lost some part of his memories had taken Narumi by surprise. She hadn’t foreseen that to happen at all.<br/>Holding onto the doorknob to the ward, Narumi felt her heart leap.</p><p><br/>What was she doing? </p><p>Why is she doing this? </p><p>Why among all the memories that he lost, he had to lose the years they were apart? </p><p>Why did he even remember her as his wife? </p><p>Why didn’t he retain the memory of them breaking up?</p><p> Why?</p><p>                      ------------</p><p>(Flashback)</p><p><br/>“Mother, I’m sorry but I can’t do that. I have a life on my own now. How do you expect me to pretend and act as if nothing happened in the last four years and-“</p><p><br/>“Narumi, we didn’t ask for this to happen. He’s been asking for you since the last hour and telling him the truth in his current condition wouldn’t make things any better.” Choji cuts in.</p><p><br/>“So you’re saying its okay to lie to him?” Narumi was in disbelief. "He's intelligent, he'll know that something's wrong in no time."</p><p><br/>“That’s not what I meant.” Choji argued before his wife grabs his arm in attempt to calm him down.</p><p><br/>And just before the argument gets any worst, Yoshino decides to intervene.<br/>“I know it’s hard for you my dear. But, just until he gets his memory back...can you just be by his side like how you used to?” The older woman softly gazed at the younger lad. Narumi could see the desperation in her eyes that it hurts her as well. </p><p><br/>“Mother, I really don’t want to be rude but I honestly think it’s not the right thing to do. And until he gets his memories back? We don’t even know when. I know he’s hurt at the moment but building up a lie...plus we’re no longer even married how –“</p><p><br/>“We won’t be begging you to be by his side if he wasn’t terribly hurt. I know the two of you didn’t end well but can’t you at least just be considerate enough just for a while? You used to love him. Can’t you use that memory to at least just-“</p><p><br/>“I can’t. I won’t.” Narumi cuts in what Choji was saying. The whiskered woman was actually fond of Choji as the latter was kind-hearted but she just couldn’t portray herself with her ex-husband all over again. </p><p>Of course, he was a good memory but the dark ones had overwhelmed the good ones she shared with him. After what she’s been through after separating from him, Narumi wasn’t sure if she could go through it the second time if it were to repeat.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Nara was immediately saddened by her former daughter in law but it wasn’t like she could force her either.</p><p><br/>“Naru-chan.” Ino's voice came and it scares her onto another level. As much as she was Choji's wife, she was also Shikamaru’s best friend and she was also a close friend of hers having to spend their college years together and had big influence on her. <br/>She watched her lower down to meet her eyes. </p><p><br/>“Why don’t you just go in and see him first. Then you decide whether or not to help him through this.” The petite girl's words were always convincing and it tires her out sometimes.</p><p><br/>“I could still help him through this without lying to him that we’re still together.” Narumi retorts. </p><p>“You know that won’t work at the moment considering how crazy in love he is with you. Telling him that you’re both divorced now will only traumatize him onto another level. You heard what the doctor said earlier yourself.” Ino reasoned as she stood back tall at her height, hands on her husband.</p><p><br/>“He was crazy in love me. Not anymore.” Narumi just had to correct her words in which the girl simply shrug her shoulder.</p><p><br/>Her cerulean eyes went around from Shikamaru’s mother to his bestfriends and the longing faces of a few of her former in laws. She still wasn’t sure how she was going to handle this.</p><p><br/>“Just, go see him first Naru-chan. Please. He needs you most at the moment.” Ino didn’t give in and Narumi knew she was already convinced by her.</p><p><br/>(/end of flashback)</p><p> </p><p><br/>Taking a deep breath, Narumi finally turns the knob and peered through the door. Not far across, she could see him leaning back against the headboard with beeping sounds of machine and wires everywhere. She took a careful step in and that was when their eyes met. The grey orbs that she fell in love with and that jet black ponytail she loved to run her fingers through.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” His deep voice came, sounding slightly coarse. Yet, it didn’t fail to tug onto her heart like how it used to in the past and she hates herself for still feeling the same way. Closing the door behind her, she took brave steps towards his bed. Her heart beats terribly and when his face came clear to her view, Narumi felt her tears welling up in the rim of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru had a few cuts on his face with his head bandaged.<br/>The said male wasn’t sure why but Narumi’s absence a while ago made him feel uneasy. So seeing her appear through the door after constantly bugging his family and friend about his wife’s whereabouts put his heart at rest.</p><p><br/>He smiles tiredly, face is more pale despite his already fair skin. The same lazy smile that never fails to tug her already trembling heart. She observes his features as she walks closer towards him. He didn’t change much, appearance wise. </p><p><br/>The tears threatening to fall were hard to control when he holds out his hand towards her. The blonde’s eyes gaze from his hand to his eyes. She hasn’t received that loving gaze in so long that it breaks her heart so badly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you making me wait because you’re mad at me right now?” He asks concerned by the blank look that was on her face. </p><p><br/>Shikamaru wasn’t sure why but her eyes felt distant. It was as if he had lost her. Guilt began building in him by the thought that he must’ve hurt her badly by his current condition. <br/>At least, that is what he thought.</p><p><br/>Hesitantly, Narumi placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to him. She felt her heart break again feeling the familiar warmth she hadn’t felt in years. Meeting his gaze again with their face only a few inches apart, breaks down Narumi’s wall completely. Tears streamed down her whiskered cheeks and Shikamaru couldn’t help but to feel hurt by the sight of his wife crying. He wipes off her tears before pulling her into his arms, hugging and patting the back of her head like he always had.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you worry.” She heard him whisper in her ear. It breaks her heart even more by the thought that Shikamaru was apologising not for what happened in the past but merely for running into an accident and worrying her. It breaks her that he was apologising for a minor thing when he easily let her go years ago. It breaks her that he still thinks that they were married and very much in love with each other when it’s completely the opposite of what they used to be.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away from her and again wiped her tears away, caressing her face in his palms tenderly. She kept her gaze on him and in the next second she felt his lips on hers. Even when she was slightly taken aback by the sudden kiss, she finds herself responding to it unknowingly. His kiss was tender and soft. He wasn’t rushing into it and neither she was.<br/>As their lips pull apart with their forehead against each other, Narumi felt conflicted.<br/>The blonde wasn’t sure how she was going through this and whether she made the right decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The husband and wife were just next to each other in silence. Narumi was sitting next to her former husband on the bed with his arm wrapped securely around her whilst her hand fiddled with his fingers. It was a habit they had on each other from the past. Even when it felt like things were still the same between them at the moment, Narumi couldn’t help but to feel slightly uncomfortable. Especially after how he had kissed her and how she actually kissed him back much to her own surprise. But of course, Shikamaru wasn’t able to detect any of that.</p><p> </p><p>“You looked different.” She hears him whisper by her ear. She turned to him catching his soft gaze on her. </p><p><br/>“When did you cut your hair?” He asks tilting his head as he pulls her mid - back length hair behind her ear. She missed the way he was treating her at the moment. And as much as she was enjoying it, another part of her was telling her to stop making false hope. </p><p>Because at the end of the day, the man in front of her right now had no memories of how their love for each other had faded.</p><p> </p><p>“What was your last memory of us?” She carefully asks for her to give him the right answers so as to not reveal the current situation yet. <br/>Shikamaru creased his eyebrows as he tries to recall.</p><p><br/>“We were at Choji’s parents’ anniversary. He introduced us to his girlfriend.” He recalled clearly. Narumi had to strain her thoughts for a bit over the past. It hit her then that the event was not long after their wedding. </p><p><br/>She remembered them coming back from their honeymoon before Choji invited them over for the celebration.</p><p><br/>“That was like five years ago, Shika. Of course I would look different to you now.” She shrugs. <br/>‘We haven’t met in four years.’ That part was left unsaid.</p><p><br/>Shikamaru nodded before grabbing hold of her tanned hand. <br/>“You seem like you lost some weight as well. I don’t remember you being this skinny.” He mentions. </p><p><br/>“So you’re saying I was fat then?” She snickers before the two breaks into small laughter.<br/>This was what she missed. Their small talks over nothing with just the two of them. </p><p><br/>It feels surreal that they were able to just sit down and talk when their last encounter was just literally them yelling at each other.<br/>She felt him nuzzle his nose at the crook of her neck sending butterflies in her stomach. Narumi swore she had goose bumps by the intimate act she hadn’t felt in a long time. </p><p>But at the same time, guilt was eating her. She shouldn’t be feeding him with all these lies and act. The blonde was pretty sure her ex-husband wouldn’t want to have anything to do with her anymore. </p><p>At least that was what she remembered from when they decided to sign the divorce papers.</p><p> </p><p>Narumi made an abrupt move as she pulls away from his arms and stood up from the bed. “Where are you going?” Shikamaru asks slightly taken aback by his wife’s sudden retreat.</p><p><br/>“I need to go and see your doctor. You’ll be fine on your own for a bit right?” She made up an excuse before making her way out of the ward immediately. Leaving her former husband frowned in confusion and disappointment.</p><p><br/>...</p><p> </p><p>Narumi heave a sigh as she close the door behind her and leaned against it. She wasn’t sure what happened to her in there. </p><p>Why was she playing along with all these acts as if the four years had never happen? She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay?” Choji came with two cups of hot coffee. Narumi looks up to the brunette and just by the look in her eyes, he knew she had a lot to say. </p><p><br/>“Come.” Choji urged her as the female followed him.</p><p><br/>The two friends were now seated next to each other somewhere in the middle of the hallway of the hospital. Narumi’s hands were now enclosed around the warm coffee. </p><p><br/>“Did his family left already?” She asks to which Narumi nodded.</p><p><br/>“It’s been a while right?” Choji turn to her in which she returned. Yes, they were close —as the matter of fact, Choji, her former husband and she were prank buddies but ever since she and Shikamaru broke up neither had initiated in keeping in touch. After all, Shikamaru was Choji’s childhood friend and they were almost like brothers. </p><p>Knowing how bad the couple ended, he knew it was better to stay on one side and he didn’t hesitate to choose his long time best friend.<br/>Narumi turned to face the wall in front of them and simply nodded. </p><p><br/>“How are you and Ino-chan?” She asked as she remembered Shikamaru telling her of his last memory of them. </p><p><br/>“We’re doing fine. Still trying for a child though.” He revealed to which Narumi smiled to. </p><p>“I’m happy for you. I remembered how she totally swept you off your feet.” She teased him playfully. </p><p>“She’s my everything now.” Choji smiled back not at all bothered by the tease since it was a fact.</p><p><br/>“How have you been?” He directed the focus onto her instead. Narumi took a sip of her coffee and shrugged her shoulder. </p><p><br/>“Were you happy after that?” He asked again and he didn’t have to exactly say it for her to know that he was indicating the period after her divorce. </p><p><br/>“It was hard at first. But yea, I was happy after that.” She smiled at the thought of her son. But eventually it began to make her feel conflicted again.<br/>‘Eijun.’ Her mind kept on replaying that name.</p><p><br/>“Is something bothering you?” Choji peered over to the blue - eyed woman when he saw the frown slowly creeping up her face.<br/>Narumi turned to Choji and he did not dismiss the troubled look on her face. </p><p><br/>“What is it?” He asks. The blonde hesitated for a bit trying to figure of what to reveal and not to reveal. </p><p><br/>“Choji, why am I doing this? No, why are we doing this? For all I know, Shikamaru’s not going to like it when his memories come back or maybe even when he suddenly finds out the truth. I don’t even think he wants me anywhere near him.” She shook her head. </p><p>Choji heaved a sigh. “We talked about this already.”</p><p><br/>The lad creased her golden eyebrow as she eyed the fine man next to her. </p><p>“Why did you agree to this? The Choji Akimichi I know wouldn’t have agreed to such an idea.” She pointed out. Choji shifted closer to his friend and intensely stare into her wide vivid blue eyes.</p><p><br/>“What makes you so sure Shikamaru wouldn’t like the idea of having you back?” His voice was low and a tone deeper.<br/>Narumi hated the feeling that was creeping up on her.</p><p><br/>“You said you had a hard time. What makes you think he had it easy?” Choji continued to prompt.<br/>The blonde was speechless.</p><p>“I might not know what exactly happened along the way that the two of you ended up divorced. But I know for a fact that neither you nor Shikamaru wanted it to end this way. You’re merely denying it. Both of you. The two of you are merely making up excuses so that you get over the guilt of not even trying to save your relationship back then.”<br/>At that, tears began to well up in her eyes.<br/>For what Choji had said was a fact that she had been trying to get over with over the past years.</p><p>------</p><p><br/>Shikamaru was getting bored as each minute passed. He looked through the window and spotted the full moon lighting up his dark room. He usually loves to sleep but he can't even summon an ounce of will to sleep,  instead, he began to wonder what took Narumi so long but it wasn’t like he could move in his condition. </p><p>It reminded him how he has no idea how he got into the accident having no memory of what happened before he was unconscious. Just as the male was occupied with his thoughts, a phone rang catching his attention.<br/>His eyes diverted towards Narumi’s handbag which she had left on the side table. Grabbing hold of it, he searched through. Taking out her phone, he spotted the caller ‘Mum’ on it. He smiled by the thought that his mother in law must’ve called to ask about his condition.</p><p><br/>Swiping the answer lock, he held the phone to his ear.<br/>But before he could greet his mother in law, the voice across the line surprised him. What was prominent however was the way the voice had address Narumi.</p><p><br/>“Mummy! When are you coming back? I miss you.” A sad child voice came through. The child sounded as if he was about to cry.</p><p><br/>The door to his ward suddenly opened to reveal Narumi walking in.<br/>Seeing the startled male who was still clueless of reality made her heart drop. She wasn’t sure of what was right or wrong at the moment. Why did things suddenly turn out this way when her life had been pretty well after they broke up. </p><p>Why did they have to cross path again when she thought they were really not going to see each other anymore in their life.</p><p><br/>“There’s a call for you.” Shikamaru told her handing over the phone in his hand.<br/>Noticing the startled face that was still on his face made Narumi confused. She took the phone into her hand and watched how Shikamaru’s grey eyes were staring back at her blankly. </p><p>It made her nervous. </p><p>Putting the phone to her ear, not bothering to look at who the caller was, it was the blonde’s turn to be startled.<br/>“Mummy~ why are you not talking?”<br/>Narumi felt her heart leap for a second upon hearing her son’s voice. Her hand gripped onto her phone firmly. Various thoughts came rushing through in an instant. </p><p><br/>She immediately excused herself and rushed out as Shikamaru merely watched her leave again.<br/>Shutting the door behind her, Narumi attempts to comfort her son. “Eijun, listen to mummy. I’m sorry I can’t be home today so you’ll have to stay with grandma and grandpa okay?”</p><p><br/>“Why??? You said you were going to come back.” His voice broke and Narumi knew her son was on the verge of crying. It wasn’t like it was the first time Narumi left him with her parents but often not her baby prefers to sleep in her presence.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry sweetie. I promise I’ll be back in the morning okay?”</p><p>“Mummy doesn’t like Eijun anymore.” She hears his faded voice over the line knowing her son was already sulking and crying to his grandmother.</p><p><br/>“Narumi, where are you? You haven’t told me what happen and why did you suddenly leave Eijun here.” Her mother’s worried voice came through. </p><p><br/>“It’s a long story mum. You don’t mind having Eijun over right?” She heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing her temple as her thoughts run through everything that was happening that night.</p><p><br/>“You know that’s not the problem my dear. “ Her mum responded.<br/>“Is everything alright? You don’t sound good. What happened?” And a mother’s instinct is never wrong. </p><p><br/>“I’ll tell you everything once I get back tomorrow. Tell Eijun I said goodnight and tell him I love him.” Narumi told her mother before the mother and daughter bid goodbye and hung up.<br/>Turning towards the closed door behind her, Narumi’s heart thumps hard.</p><p>Had Shikamaru heard of Eijun’s voice earlier?</p><p>And what if he did?</p><p>And before her thoughts run wild, the blonde reminded herself of the reason she was still here.</p><p><br/>(Flashback)</p><p><br/>“I may not know what exactly happened along the way that you two ended up divorced but I know for a fact that neither you nor Shikamaru wanted it to end this way. You’re merely denying it. Both of you. The two of you are merely making up excuses so that you get over the guilt of not even trying to save your relationship back then.”<br/>At that, tears began to well up in her eyes. For what Choji had said was a fact that she had been trying to get over with over the past years.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry if I crossed the boundary. I just can’t help but to tell you what I felt after your divorce.”<br/>Narumi merely kept silent as she held back the tears in her eyes, refusing to let it out.</p><p><br/>“I’m not asking for you to get back with him because that’s not for me to decide. But all I’m asking is for you to help him get his memories back. I know lying to him is not the best choice but we don’t have much options at the moment.”</p><p>(/end of flashback)</p><p><br/>“You’re just here to help him get his memories back. That’s it.” She whispers to herself, replaying what Choji had requested earlier.<br/>Embracing herself, Narumi steps back into the ward gaining Shikamaru’s attention. He gave her a smile in which she returns before taking the seat next to his bed. </p><p><br/>“It’s getting late. Why don’t you get some sleep? Your body needs a lot of rest.” She told him. Shikamaru however blankly stare at her as if he was trying to decipher what was running through her mind —which was highly possible. <br/>It made the blonde nervous.</p><p><br/>“Who was on the phone?” He finally asked and Narumi swore she could hear her heart beating. </p><p><br/>“Oh?” She responded on instinct before she felt him hold her hand. </p><p><br/>“It was definitely a child on the phone. He called you mummy. Is he ours? We have a child together?” He asked her directly that it caught the blue - eyed girl off guard although she had considered the possibility of him hearing Eijun’s voice earlier.</p><p><br/>Narumi wasn’t sure of what to say. Should she reveal the truth or keep the fact hidden just like how she had been doing for the past four years. </p><p>Isn’t it better that her former husband remains oblivious of the existence of their son?</p><p>Telling him about Eijun now would only complicate the situation considering how Shikamaru currently has no memories of them being apart.</p><p><br/>“Saia, you’re not answering me.” Shikamaru held her hand tighter with his eyes fixed on hers.<br/>The busty woman tore her gaze away from him momentarily before looking back into his eyes. </p><p><br/>"Naru-chan, what’s wrong?” Shikamaru asked in concern noticing how her eyes were wavering and the temperature of her hand had drop significantly. Swallowing hard, Soojung kept her eyes on his. </p><p>“Shika...” Narumi finds herself not being able to tell the truth, not able to find the right words. As Shikamaru waited for her answer with their eyes fixed on each other, Narumi finds herself nodding unknowingly despite her previous stance of not letting her former husband know of their son’s existence.</p><p><br/>“What is his name?”</p><p>“Eijun... Uzu- Nara Eijun.” Narumi revealed reluctantly.</p><p>Upon the revelation, a bitter smile curves on her former husband’s face. <br/>“I have a child but I have no memories of him.” Shikamaru felt regretful. Narumi can’t help but to hold back the tears in her eyes as she grasps a tighter hold onto his hand.<br/>‘You never knew of him to begin with Shika. How would you even remember?’ Her heart ached.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHAPTER 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came and Narumi hadn’t close her eyes for even a second the whole night. She merely watched her former husband sleeping calmly with his hand holding firmly onto hers. All that was on her mind that night was the fact that she had revealed their son’s existence to Shikamaru in which he hadn’t known of to begin with. None of his family members knew of the fact. Not even Choji and Ino. The only ones that knew of Eijun’s existence were her parents and those she knew off after the divorce.</p><p><br/>She felt him moved and saw how he rubs his eyes before turning to look at her. It reminds her so much of their son. The father and son’s prominent similarity had made her forget that her husband had left her. Eijun had easily filled in the emptiness Shikamaru left in her.</p><p><br/>“Good morning.” The male in front of her greeted in his coarse morning voice she hadn’t heard in a long time. A sincere smile curved on his face in which Narumi couldn’t help but to mirror it. </p><p><br/>“Did you sleep well?” She asks before he nodded and pulling her hand that was in his close to him and planting a kiss on it.</p><p><br/>“Were you here the whole night? You don’t look like you had any sleep.” Worry was written all over his face and of course it made her heart tingle by the fact that he was concern over her. </p><p>“I couldn’t.” She truthfully told him and it made his heart ache for a bit. For all he knows, his wife wasn’t able to even bat an eyelash due to his injuries when in fact it was beyond that.</p><p><br/>“You should go home and get some rest. You can come back again later. I’ll be fine here.” Shikamaru told her caringly, letting go off her hand and cupping the side of her face instead. </p><p>Narumi finds herself leaning into the warmth of his hand, holding onto it.</p><p>Should she give it another try? </p><p>Their relationship? </p><p>Was it possible for them to start anew with his memory lapse?</p><p><br/>The questions that she’s been trying to push back to the back of her mind had come up front with Shikamaru’s constant affection.<br/>Her conscience however took over burying that little space in her heart that was somewhat still reserved for her former husband even after those years that they were apart.</p><p><br/>Retreating from his touch, the busty woman sat straight and again slightly confusing the male with her sudden change of attitude. It had occurred a few times over the night since he woke up from the accident. How Narumi sometimes tensed from his touch and how she would sometimes avoid meeting his eyes. And as much as Shikamaru tried dismissing it, he knew for sure that there was something off between them.</p><p><br/>“Ino-chan called in earlier. She said she’s coming over with your mom in a bit. I’ll go home then before coming back.” She told him to which he nodded to.</p><p><br/>The two suddenly fell silent, each deep with their own thoughts – he was trying to decipher why his wife felt distant at times and she was conflicted with all the lies at the moment.<br/>Shikamaru was first to come to reality when he noticed the silence between them. It was usually comfortable but at the moment it felt strange. They were never the type to fall into an awkward silence. And it disturbs him badly.</p><p><br/>“And oh – the nurse came in earlier to clean your injuries but you were asleep. So I told them to come later. They should be here soon.” Narumi broke the silence as soon as she realised how awkward the air felt.<br/>Shikamaru merely nodded at her sudden remark.</p><p><br/>“Naru-chan...” He calls out for softly, pulling back her soft hand into his. </p><p>The blonde returns a hum and let him hold her hand as their eyes met. He searched through her cerulean eyes and he knew everything was wrong at the moment but he had no idea why.</p><p><br/>“Can you bring our son with you once you come back? I really want to see him.” He asks. The blonde nodded hesitantly with a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. </p><p><br/>“I’ll bring him.” She answered shortly before the awkward silence filled in again.<br/>Shikamaru however breaks it unexpectedly.<br/>“I love you.” He just had to blurt that out as he felt like Narumi needed to know that at the moment. </p><p>But he immediately regretted it upon seeing how his wife did not only tense but her eyes began wavering. He never knew the day he would regret saying those words to her would even come. Unlike how they used to be, her eyes mirrored sadness and disappointment instead of the usual stars that would sparkle through whenever he tells her how much he loves her.<br/>The uneasiness that was creeping up in him grew solid.</p><p><br/>--------</p><p><br/>“What are you thinking so hard off?” Ino pops Shikamaru’s bubble of thought as the blonde entered with her husband. Shikamaru curves a lazy smile by the presence of his best friends.</p><p><br/>“Ino, Choji.” He greeted to which they smiled at.</p><p>“Good thing you didn’t forget me.” The beauty greeted him.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Choji asked as he helped Ino to place the basket of fruits she brought along for Shikamaru.</p><p><br/>“Better I think?” Shikamaru shrugs. </p><p>“Where is Narumi? I heard she was here all night.” Ino mentions and was actually looking forward to meet the female again.</p><p>“I told her to go home and rest for a bit. She seemed pretty worn out when I woke up this morning.” Shikamaru told them but Choji somehow managed to catch the bitterness in his friend’s words at the mention of Narumi.<br/>The couple exchanged knowing glances as they both took the seats next to Shikamaru’s bed.</p><p><br/>“We met your mum and Dad in the hallway; they said you seem pretty quiet today. Did something happen?” Ino prompts to which Shikamaru dismiss shaking his head offering a rather bitter smile and changed the topic instead.</p><p><br/>“I have something to ask since you’re here. How did I end up in the accident? I don’t even remember how it happened.” Shikamaru turned to ask. </p><p>“You doze off while driving. You seriously have no idea how many times I told you to get a driver if you’re going to work late and not sleep for days.” Ino frowns as she complains about their friend’s unhealthy habit of working.</p><p><br/>“I did that?” Shikamaru raised a brow. The male was aware he was a workaholic at times but to the point of working for days without sleep was something new to him. Afterall, he still prefers to sleep than to work.</p><p><br/>“Yea... ever since you divorced...” Ino can’t help but to mumble the truth earning a tight nudge from her husband. Ino mouthed a ‘what’ while Choji glared —albeit softly.</p><p><br/>“What?” Shikamaru thankfully didn’t catch Ino’s word.</p><p><br/>“I just said you really should quit of that bad habit. You were lucky that you didn’t crash into anyone.” Ino retorted immediately to which Shikamaru's mind began pondering. </p><p>“I missed out a lot didn’t I?” He asked. </p><p>“Well, five years might not seem too long ago but a lot sure happened during that period.” Ino answered truthfully while picking her manicured hand.</p><p>“That doesn’t seem like me at all...I mean working to the point of not sleeping.” Shikamaru frowned. </p><p>“People change Shika.” Ino added.</p><p>“You really can’t remember anything else after my parent’s anniversary party?” Choji asked just to be sure.</p><p>Shikamaru simply nodded as he was in deep thought when he finally decided to pop the real question that had been disturbing him.</p><p>“What happen? I mean between me and Narumi? What happened in the years that I lost memories off between us?” Shikamaru asked determinedly. </p><p>Hearing his best friend’s question got Choji on the edge of his seat. He felt Ino’s hand suddenly holding onto his thigh indicating that she was also surprised by Shikamaru’s sudden question.</p><p>“Did we fight or something?” He added with a frown on his face.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Ino questions instead. Shikamaru turned away with his brows furrowing deeper. </p><p>“Narumi seem uncomfortable last night. Sometimes it feels like we’re fine but at times, she just tensed up. It’s like...”<br/>“Her eyes... she doesn’t look at me like she used to anymore. I feel like she’s hiding something from me.” Shikamaru turned to face his friends again. </p><p>“Did you ask her?” Choji remained calm whilst Ino grasps onto his hand. Shikamaru shook his head before his gaze turn to his hands. </p><p>“I’m actually scared of what she has to say.” He revealed.<br/>Choji and Ino kept silent contemplating of what to say.</p><p>“We’re not like how we used to be anymore. She feels so distant. It’s like I’ve lost her completely.” He murmurs sadly.</p><p><br/>(Flashback)</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Narumi felt like her heart stop for a bit upon hearing those words coming from him again. It felt surreal as she never dreamt of hearing him saying those words to her again. Not after how they broke up, after how he told her how much he was tired of her and all he could see were her flaws.</p><p><br/>Feeling herself froze and how Shikamaru had an alarmed stare by her reaction, the female immediately gathered herself and forced a smile even when she knew anyone could’ve figured her smile wasn’t sincere.<br/>It wasn’t like she didn’t try, but she couldn’t.</p><p>(/end of flashback)</p><p><br/>Narumi groaned as she recalled how she reacted to her former husband. She couldn’t dismiss the shocked and disappointed look on Shikamaru’s face upon seeing her reaction. Anyone could easily tell that something was off if there were to see her reaction to him. Plus, it’s not like Shikamaru was dumb —he has an IQ of 200 for Pete's sake— either for him not to realise how she was puzzled, he merely lost his memories.</p><p>“You’re home.” Kushina greeted her one and only daughter with a warm smile upon seeing her at the door. </p><p>Narumi smiled tiredly to her mother and of course her mother saw the troubled look on her daughter’s face but decided to let her daughter rest for a bit before prompting her of the reason.</p><p>“Go wash up and take some rest. You look very tired, honey.” Her mother gave a comforting smile and Narumi can’t help but to feel heavy at the sight. The whiskered woman unknowingly wraps her arm around her mother, hugging her tightly as tears that she’s been holding back all night long came streaming down her face.<br/>Alarmed by her daughter’s sudden outbreak, Kushina hugged her daughter and pats her blonde head affectionately whispering that everything’s going to be okay despite not knowing what had happened. She didn’t prompt into it yet knowing all that Narumi needed at the moment was comfort.</p><p>...</p><p>Instead of recovering her sleep after washing up, Narumi headed to her son’s room. Eijun was not yet aware of his mother’s return. The little boy was very much in his own world playing with his toys. Watching her one and only son by the door, all sort of feelings came to her.</p><p><br/>The blonde had revealed everything that happened the night before to her parents. Both were surprised and yet supportive of whatever she decides. They always had been.</p><p><br/>Narumi however wasn’t sure if her next step was right. It was as if she was taking advantage of Shikamaru’s memory lapse. But she had also been unfair to Shikamaru when she decided not to reveal of their son’s existence to him. But yet, would it make any difference if Shikamaru knew off their son’s existence back then? Still, the timing didn’t seem right either to reveal Eijun with her former husband having no memories of what happened between them.</p><p><br/>“What have I done?” The woman mumbled to herself, rubbing her whiskered cheeks in despair.</p><p><br/>“Mummy?!” Eijun’s face brightens upon spotting his mother at the door. The four year old immediately abandon his toys and run over to his mother, hugging her legs before Narumi bends down to meet his sparkling blue eyes.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?” Narumi smiled before Eijun wraps his tiny arms around his mother’s neck. </p><p>“I miss you so much~~~” He exaggerates resting his head on her shoulder, not letting go of his dear mother. </p><p>“I miss you too, baby. “ Narumi hugs her son back, kissing the side of his brunette head repetitively before she playfully tickled the boy making him giggle in excitement.</p><p>“Mummy~~stop~~” Eijun whined in between his laughs trying to resist her tickles before Narumi finally stops, chuckling at her son. Nothing makes her day other than her son’s laughter. Fixing his hair as her little boy leans on her; she began asking about his day like she always does.</p><p>“Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa last night?” She tilts her head to meet his eyes. The boy nodded excitedly with a wide grin showing off his dimples whilst his tiny fingers began fiddling with his mother collar line. </p><p>“Grandma made cookies last night and – and there was a firefly outside...over there ~” Eijun excitedly pointed out. And unknowingly Narumi sat by the door listening to her son as the little one sat on her lap.</p><p>“I was scared but Grandpa caught it for me. He put it inside the jar, Mummy and – and there was light on its butt. It keeps blinking.” The boy began motioning with his tiny hands. </p><p>“I wanted to keep it to show you it to you but Grandma said it has to go home so we let it out...” Eijun pouts as he looks up to his mother and Narumi can’t help but to coo at her adorable son.</p><p>“We can find it again sometime later hmm?”</p><p>“Mummy, let’s go home and find it. I think our house has one...we can go find it at the balcony. Grandpa says fireflies like dark places.” Eijun suddenly stood up with hopeful eyes making his mother chuckle again. “Okay, we’ll go home and find some fireflies alright?” Narumi played along as Eijun nodded excitedly.</p><p>“Mummy~” Jaehyun slips onto her lap again while Soojung hums in reply. </p><p>“Where did you go yesterday? Were you at work?” He tilts his head to look up to his mother. Narumi slightly tensed at her son’s question before she turned him around so that they faced each other.<br/>She hesitated for a moment before rearranging her thoughts and trying to find the right words for her four year old.</p><p>“Eijun...”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Do you want to see Daddy?” Narumi burst the question and she swore she felt her heart thump so hard that she felt insane.<br/>Eijun’s eyes however sparkled with excitement.<br/>“Daddy?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CHAPTER 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about a few months ago when Eijun began asking about Shikamaru when the boy finally understood the concept of having a mother and a father when you’re in a family. As a matter of fact, Narumi hadn’t hide Shikamaru from their son like how she does the other way round. </p><p>Even when Eijun was still a baby, she would show him photos of Shikamaru to her little one and sometimes would even tell him stories of his father even when he hadn’t understood.</p><p><br/>When Eijun began asking about Shikamaru’s whereabouts when he finally began to understand everything around him, she had told him how his father was too busy to see them. Yet she always told the little one how his father loves him even when they don’t see each other. </p><p>Narumi didn’t want Eijun to think badly of his father even when things don’t work out between her and her former husband.<br/>Narumi made her way back to the hospital along with her parents and Eijun. But before she could enter the ward, her eyes met with a Shikamaru's look-a-like —albeit older that she hadn’t seen in years. It was Shikamaru’s father who had just arrived in Konoha that afternoon after having to rush back home all the way from Korea upon hearing of his son’s accident. Even when he was so busy, Shikaku dropped all of it upon hearing the accident.</p><p><br/>“Father.” Narumi greeted her former father in law before he enveloped her into a hug murmuring a thank you in which the younger returned. He too had been like her own parent just like how her former mother in law was. </p><p>Her parents had also joined in to greet their former in laws. Even when they hadn’t contacted each other in years after their children divorced, their relationship had remained the same since it was always been good to begin with anyway. They were later joined in by Choji along with Ino who just came out from Shikamaru’s ward.</p><p><br/>And as the adults were busy in their own world, a child’s voice grabbed their attention.<br/>Eijun stared widely at all the strangers around him as he began to slide behind his mother’s legs. The boy who was always active and playful is actually very shy when it comes to strangers. Turning to her son behind her back, she was then reminded how her former in laws had no idea of Eijun’s existence. </p><p><br/>Turning to face Shikamaru’s family, Choji and Ino, Narumi knew she had some explaining to do.<br/>Feeling a tug on her back, she turned to look down to her son.</p><p><br/>“Mummy, who are they?” He asks in a small voice. </p><p>Looking at the young boy, everyone had immediately noticed the prominent resemblance and it had their jaw dropped but was slightly hesitant to believe in what they thought.<br/>Because as far as they knew, Shikamaru and Narumi never had a child together.</p><p><br/>“Narumi, is he –“</p><p>Narumi turns to meet her former mother in law’s eyes upon feeling her hand on her arm. Narumi’s eyes glances from each of her former in laws to Ino, Choji and to her parents who gave her an encouraging look. </p><p><br/>Taking a deep breath in, the blonde nodded to her. Tears immediately filled in her former in laws eyes by the revelation. The Nara Matriarch had of course noticed the resemblance and not only that, the little boy was a carbon copy of how her son used to look like when he was younger. The only difference between the little one from his father was the blue striking eyes that he sure got from his mother.</p><p><br/>“Eijun, they’re daddy’s parents. Your grandparents just like grandma and grandpa. You should greet them.” Narumi had lowered down to introduce her son to his paternal grandparents. </p><p><br/>The boy look from his mom towards the elders who resembled the grandparents he knew off. At least in the four year old eyes, they look the same. Bowing to them he greeted them politely and introduced himself.<br/>And at that Shikamaru’s parents couldn’t help but to tear up by the revelation that their son actually had a son of his own.</p><p><br/>They bend down to meet their grandchild’s eyes for the first time before enveloping the little boy into a warm hug.<br/>Narumi couldn’t help but to sadly smile at the scene unsure if it would last.</p><p><br/>...</p><p> </p><p>Before entering the ward, Narumi had once again bend down to meet her son’s eyes. </p><p><br/>“Remember what Mummy told you? Daddy is not feeling well so you’ve got to be careful okay. You can’t be jumping around him like how you always do. Daddy still needs to rest.” She fixes her son’s brunette hair as the boy nodded obediently. </p><p><br/>“But I can hug and kiss him right?” His eyes sparkled and it made her heart ache. </p><p><br/>How cruel had she been not letting her son see his father at all over the years? </p><p><br/>“Of course you can baby. I’m sure he’ll be happy if you do.” She softly told him which the boy smiled in return showing off his dimples.</p><p><br/>Standing up and holding onto her son’s hand, Narumi finally made her way in.<br/>Hearing the door open, Shikamaru turned to the door and immediately a smile curves on his face upon the return of his wife but what had grabbed his attention the most was the little figure next to her.<br/>As they approached him, Shikamaru had noticed how the young boy reflected him that it had the man shifting his seating position. </p><p><br/>His eyes turned to meet his wife’s as if asking for assurance. She smiled to him before she felt Eijun tugging on to her hand. Bending down to meet her son’s eye level, Shikamaru watched in amusement on how the boy resembled him so much.</p><p><br/>“It’s Daddy!” Eijun giggled excitedly to his mother’s ears. </p><p><br/>Feeling tears at the rim of her two-tone eyes by her son’s excitement upon seeing his father made the guilt in her continue to grow. </p><p>How desperate has her son been all these while in wanting to see his father. And Narumi can’t help but to continue to blame herself for it.<br/>Blinking away the tears in her eyes, she smiled at her little one before carrying him up in her arms and placing him on the bed just next to Shikamaru.<br/>The two boys merely exchanged glances as their eyes met and the resemblance was real the moment their round eyes stared at each other. </p><p><br/>To Narumi’s surprise she felt both their hands on her almost at the same time. Shikamaru had caught hold of her hand whilst Eijun grasped hold of her arm. Both were as if asking for some support by the sudden confrontation making Narumi stifle a chuckle by how even their reaction resembled each other.</p><p><br/>Turning to her former husband, the male had mouthed their son’s name asking for assurance to which she nodded to. She then turned to her little one swiping his long fringe. </p><p><br/>“Say hi to daddy?” She encouraged him as Eijun looks up to his mother before turning back to his father whom he had recognised well from the photos his mother had showed him.</p><p><br/>“Hey...” Shikamaru was first to approach the mini him giving him a warm smile. Shikamaru’s first word to the little one had Eijun beyond excited as he smiled widely with his dimples prominent, looking back up to his mother who gave him an encouraging look. Looking back to his father, Shikamaru saw his father extending a hand towards him which the little one didn’t hesitate to grab hold of immediately.</p><p><br/>Holding the little hand in his, Shikamaru felt a sudden flood of emotion running through him. Who would’ve thought he had a son of his own. Pulling the little on closer to him, he eyed every each of his son’s features. The smile on his face spreads wider. </p><p><br/>“So you’re Eijun?” Shikamaru asked as the boy nodded. </p><p><br/>“We look a lot like each other don’t you think?” He raised his brows to the little boy who nodded again with a wide smile spread.<br/>Watching how Shikamaru leveled down to their son in approaching him curves a small smile on her lips.</p><p><br/>“Is it painful?” Eijun’s first words to his father caught their attention. The boy had pointed out to the bandage around his head. </p><p><br/>“Your mum’s here with me, so it doesn’t hurt that bad at all.” He assures the boy as Shikamaru began running his fingers through his son’s ponytail hair, trying to recollect any memories of his son that he could remember off but of course none came.</p><p><br/>“Daddy~”<br/>The word catches the attention both Shikamaru and Narumi.<br/>Overwhelmed by his son calling him dad, Shikamaru merely hum in respond as he kept his eyes fixed on Eijun. </p><p><br/>“I miss you daddy. A lot~” Eijun who was always very expressive of his feelings told his father before he approached near him and wraps his arms around his father’s neck. </p><p><br/>Eijun’s action had Narumi on the verge of tears as her son was never the type to easily approach anyone whom he met for the first time but like how they say blood runs thicker than water.<br/>Even when Shikamaru was caught off guard by Eijun’s sudden hug, he did not hesitate to hug his son before planting small kisses on the side of his son’s head. </p><p><br/>“I miss you too.” He whispers to his boy.<br/>Watching the father and son enveloped in a hug for the very first time had tears running down Narumi’s cheek in which she wiped away immediately but it was too late for it to go unnoticed by Shikamaru. He smiled at her as he continued to hug their son whilst his hand finds its way to hers.<br/>At that moment everything felt right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. CHAPTER 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had passed and Narumi finds herself at the door step to the old apartment she used to share with Shikamaru when they were married. She had a rather hard argument with Ino when she and Shikamaru’s family decided that they would take up the lie that was going on onto another level by having her and Eijun move in together with Shikamaru just to keep up with the act. </p><p><br/>She had refused initially but watching how her son and Shikamaru bonded during Eijun’s daily visits (which her little one insisted on) changed her heart. Maybe she shouldn’t have revealed her son in the first place but how can she not admit Eijun as their son when her former husband asked? It would make her one cruel mother for not admitting her own son.</p><p><br/>Standing in front of the door to their old apartment made her feel nostalgic. Even when she drove in and made her way up, every single memory she had with her former husband came back like a playing tape. She remembered how their hands and arms are always entangled on each other whenever they come back home together, how he sometimes had to carry her in his arms whenever she drinks too much and that one time when the lift was off service and Shikamaru didn’t hesitate to carry her on his back as soon as she got tired climbing up the stairs when they merely reached the second floor.<br/>Of course, she also remembered the day he walked out on her through this door and never came back. </p><p><br/>Narumi remembered how she waited for over a week for him to come back and even to the extent of sitting at the doorstep hoping he would return. But he didn’t.<br/>She remembered when she was finally giving up on him and it was also when the door bell to their apartment finally rang. Her heart leaped thinking that Shikamaru had finally returned only to come to face with a man dressed neatly in coats and tie handing her the divorce papers.<br/>Worst come to worst, it had Shikamaru’s signature on it.<br/>That last memory stings her eyes making her shove the thoughts away immediately.</p><p><br/>Narumi was actually taken aback when Choji revealed that Shikamaru hadn’t sold off the apartment. <br/>Not like it mattered why. <br/>Right?</p><p><br/>“Urgh, he didn’t give me the damn pass code.” Narumi groans as she was met with a locked door. Rummaging through her handbag for her phone in attempt to call Ino, a thought came to her. Watching the pass code bar, she felt anxiety kicking in.</p><p><br/>Pulling out her hand from her bag, it reached out to the pass code bar, sliding it down as her fingers began to linger on the numbers to the buttons.</p><p><br/>‘It couldn’t still be the same right?’ She wondered as her fingers began to firmly pressed in the numbers to their anniversary date and clicked the door was unlocked taking the brunette by surprise.<br/>‘He hasn’t changed it.’<br/>Clearing her thoughts that were slowly building up a false hope, she clears her throat and drag along the suitcase she brought with her containing some of hers and Eijun. </p><p><br/>Walking in, the blonde felt her lungs run out of air. Nothing had changed. The apartment was exactly like how she remembered them to be when she left it years ago.</p><p><br/>“May I know who are you, Miss?” An unknown voice took her by surprise making the busty woman to turn with wide two-tone orbs only to be greeted by a warm smile of an old lady.<br/>Heaving a breath of relieve, she pats her chest by the sudden appearance. Narumi recollects herself and greeted the old lady warmly. <br/>“You must be Lady Chiyo right? Ino told me you would be around cleaning the apartment. I’m Narumi by the way.” She politely bowed to the old maid.</p><p><br/>“Ah~ Ino-san did inform me of your arrival. Now that I take a closer look, I definitely recognise you Narumi-san.” The old lady smiled warmly. </p><p>“You know me?” Narumi asks, slightly taken aback. </p><p>“Well, your photos are all over this place.” She points out and Narumi’s eyes began to wander around the apartment. Not only were the furniture in placed like how they used to be, the photos she had with Shikamaru throughout their one year of marriage had remained in the same place as she left them. <br/>Of course, she remembered every detail having to decorate the apartment herself with Shikamaru’s help.<br/>Even her old plant was still the same and striving.</p><p><br/>“Make yourself at home, Miss. I’m done anyway and since you’re here, I shall take my leave now.”</p><p><br/>“Wait, do you mind if I ask something?” Narumi stopped the lady which the latter merely nodded. </p><p>“Do you personally know Mr. Nara by chance? If you do...” Narumi hesitated but her curiosity took over. “I was...I was just wondering if...if....” Narumi stutters whilst the older lady patiently waited for the younger one. “I was wondering if... Shikamaru...I mean Mr Nara...comes here often?” Narumi burst the question that was bothering her ever since Choji told her that Shikamaru hadn’t sold off their old apartment. </p><p><br/>The blonde of course decided not to ask Ino or Choji what she was curious about knowing how the couple would take it the wrong way.</p><p><br/>“The only time I met him here was when he hired me to come and clean this place on a monthly basis. I don’t actually see him in person since my pay gets transferred right into my account when it’s due.” The older lady told her and Narumi was clearly disappointed with the answer.</p><p><br/>“But you know Narumi-san, every time I come for a cleaning...there will sometimes be DVDs sprawled over the floor, game consoles under the sofa and one side of the bed is always used. There’s sometimes laundry left as well, used towels and ... “The older lady paused unsure if she should continue. But the earnest look in Narumi’s eyes as she listens convinced the older lady that she should.</p><p><br/>“Leftover food are common but there will sometimes be cans of sake and tons of cigarettes.” She carefully added making Narumi confused by the revelation. She wasn't surprised about the cigarettes but the alcohol—<br/>“He doesn’t usually drink...” Narumi mumbled to herself as her golden eyebrows creased. </p><p><br/>“Is there anything else you want to know Narumi-san?” The older lady asked to which Narumi dismiss with a polite smile before the cleaner lady made her leave.</p><p><br/>Upon the lady’s departure, Narumi was again drawn back to the past. All the moments she shared with Shikamaru in the apartment came back playing like an old tape. She remembered how they used to go hyper at every corner of the house. <br/>At that thought, Eijun came to mind and she felt her cheeks burning.<br/>“You’re definitely sick Narumi Uzumaki.” The blonde mumbled to herself in disbelief that she even remembered how intimate they used to be when a certain door down the hallway caught her attention.</p><p><br/>Leaving her luggage and handbag behind, her feet naturally made its way to the door. Peeping through the small gap, she took the courage to open it wide and she was met with their wedding photo hung on top of their bed. The photo was them looking at each other and clearly the two were very much in love then.</p><p><br/>As her eyes wonder around the room not only her eyes stings – her heart felt like it was jabbed for the first time all over again. And it hurts so much that her hand on the door knob began to tighten.</p><p><br/>(Flashback)</p><p><br/>“I don’t understand why you are getting so upset over such a small matter?! I came along didn’t I?” Shikamaru had followed her all the way to their bedroom as the blonde recklessly threw her clutch onto their bed and was frowning as began taking out her earrings.<br/>The couple had quarrelled along the way home in their car after the dinner at an old friend of Narumi.</p><p><br/>“But you were acting so rude, Shikamaru! You had that bored face all along, you refused to join the dance floor and you did not even attempt in mingling around! You could’ve at least pretend! Its basic courtesy don’t you think?! He's my friend!” Her voice was filled with disappointment as she told him and looking at him in the eye from the reflection of the mirror in front of her.</p><p><br/>“You know I had a long day in the office and I was tired. You should be thankful I made time to attend some last minute reunion of yours.” Her husband carelessly responded unaware of how it affected his wife’s heart.<br/>He clearly saw the hurt in her eyes when she turned around to face him but he remained stoic with his expression.</p><p><br/>“Thank you then. Thank you so much for making time for some petty reunion of mine.” Her words ooze with sarcasm as she walked past him with her shoulder brushing his.</p><p><br/>Heaving a heavy sigh, the brunette man groan in dissatisfaction knowing he screwed up but at the same time not willing to give in knowing he wasn’t the only one at fault.<br/>“I did not say anything about it being petty!” He just had to shot back as he turned around faced with her back as she simply ignored him, grabbing a towel before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut in his face.<br/>She locked the door and that was a first. Neither had ever locked the bathroom door to their bedroom in each other’s presence.<br/>Shikamaru could’ve apologized,<br/>Narumi could’ve apologised too.</p><p> </p><p>It was a petty reason for them to quarrel about but that day both were tired from work and emotions take over.<br/>That night they slept angry and upset with each other —that was a first.<br/>The next morning Shikamaru finds the left side of the bed and the house empty when he woke up —that was a first.<br/>Narumi returned home from work earlier than usual that same day and she found the breakfast she made the same morning untouched —that was also a first.<br/>She fell asleep whilst waiting for him to be home but woke up by the sudden weight next to her. But even before she could say a word, his back was facing hers —that was a first as well.</p><p><br/>He knew he had woke her up by the sudden shift on the bed as he lied down, yet he chose to let it go on for another day —a first for him as well.<br/>Maybe it was on this particular day when the first of everything began —a mistake they shouldn’t have started. A mistake that led up to piles of unvoiced anger and disappointment that eventually blew up.</p><p>(/end of flashback)</p><p> </p><p>Why is she back here when he doesn’t even remember how they broke up? </p><p>What if he leaves her all over again when his memories come back? </p><p>That wouldn’t have mattered if she didn’t care. It wouldn’t have mattered if she doesn’t care about him anymore. But she knew she still cares even after all these years. And she’s afraid of her feelings for him that was slowly returning. Because she knows if she let it take over her, if he breaks it again —it’s going to hurt more than it did before. Because she also knows that he wasn’t the only one at fault for their broken relationship. She had her fair share in it.</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru was on his third week after the accident and his injuries were slowly healing. But there had yet to be any improvement in terms of his memories. He sometimes suffers from headaches and would sometimes have flashes and visions of his past but they were all too vague for him to connect.<br/>During his stay in the hospital, Narumi had diligently visited Shikamaru every day without fail. </p><p><br/>She would usually come by in the evening with Eijun right after her work before leaving later at night. On the weekends, she usually spends a whole day with Shikamaru and accompanies him for his daily physiotherapy session and patiently waits even when the session would last for over three hours. She had been supportive during his healing process and unknowingly she became more comfortable being around him.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike any other day, Narumi unusually visited Shikamaru in the morning. She brought him home cooked porridge which he insisted that it tasted better than the one the hospital provides even when Narumi sees no difference between them since they were both just plain porridge.</p><p><br/>“Are you on leave today?” Shikamaru asks taking a mouthful of the porridge whilst his eyes were fixed on his wife as she peeled the fruits that were slowly piling up in his ward since Shikamaru had quite a number of visitors during his stay in the hospital. <br/>Most of which he failed to recognise.</p><p><br/>“No I’m not. I have a client meeting at 11 today but I didn’t have anything to do before that so I decided to drop by first before heading to office.” She told him before placing down the knife and apple in hand upon spotting some stains at the corner of Shikamaru’s mouth.</p><p><br/>“Can’t you eat properly? Why are you spilling food just like Eijun does?” Narumi complains as she casually wipes off the stain at the corner of his mouth with her thumb. Shikamaru grins sheepishly in respond, loving the attention he was getting.</p><p><br/>“You should’ve brought Ei-chan with you.” Shikamaru points out instead, taking another mouthful of the porridge as he watch Narumi picks up the knife and apple again. </p><p>The male was actually impressed on how his wife’s knife skills had improved. He remembered how she wasn’t even able to hold the knife properly when she attempted to make dinner for the both of them for the first time. </p><p><br/>“You need rest Shika. You won’t be able to do so with Ei-chan around. You know how active he gets sometimes.” She blabbers before stuffing a piece of apple into his mouth.</p><p><br/>“I don’t mind, really. It’s fun having him around. At least I won’t be feeling so lonely here. You could really just leave him here with me and bring him home with you when you come and visit me in the evening.” Shikamaru turns on his persuasion mode, taking a bite of the apple his wife stuffed in.</p><p><br/>“It’s still a no Shika. I want you to rest as much as possible until you’re fully cured.” Narumi insisted placing aside the peeled apples. </p><p><br/>“I’m going to miss him.” Shikamaru refused to give in and this time he flashed his charming smile. <br/>The same familiar smile that Eijun always uses —sans the puppy eyes— on Narumi whenever the boy wants something and Narumi can’t help but to smile at that.</p><p><br/>“I’ll bring him here after work like how I always do, okay.” She remained by her stance and Shikamaru knew he was already at the losing end. </p><p><br/>“Besides, you’re getting discharge by the end of the week. You can see that boy as much as you want then.” She added.</p><p><br/>“What time are you leaving?” Shikamaru changed the topic as he turn to look at the clock showing half past nine. “I have to leave by 10 if I want to arrive on time.” She responded and Shikamaru clearly did not like how Narumi had to leave so fast. </p><p><br/>“Can’t you just ditch the meeting?” He flashed his charming smile again. </p><p><br/>“The company’s not mine, Shika.” It always amuses her how different he acts around her —so unlike from his bored and lazy demeanor whenever he faces other people. Narumi chuckled seeing his hopeful face which then turns slightly pouty not liking the idea of being left alone in the ward again. As a matter of fact, Shikamaru was already bored staying in the hospital. The only time he looked forward to is when the sun sets indicating that Narumi and Eijun would be coming to visit him.</p><p><br/>“I’ll try to get off work as soon as possible and come back here with Ei-chan later okay.” Narumi cupped one side of his face in her hand which made Shikamaru smiles a little. She knows he feels bored and lonely since there was nothing much for him to do besides attending his daily physiotherapy. She felt bad that she wasn’t able to accompany him but it wasn’t like she could just ditch work. After all, she’s a single mother who has a child to be raised.</p><p><br/>“Anyway, I heard that you can already walk without the walker. Why didn’t you tell me?” Narumi asks putting aside her thoughts. Her words however seemed to surprise Shikamaru that he almost chocked on the porridge. Narumi immediately passed him the glass of water, surprised as well. </p><p><br/>“How did you find out? I told the doctor to keep it a secret because I wanted to surprise you.” Shikamaru’s face comically fell in disappointment and Narumi can’t help but to chuckle at his expression.</p><p><br/>“It was Ino wasn’t it? I knew I shouldn’t have trusted her.” Shikamaru figured as he scowls.</p><p><br/>“You know Ino, she loves gossip. But she actually didn’t mean to. We were just talking and you know how talkative Ino can get sometimes...she just slipped about it along the way.” Narumi shrugs.</p><p><br/>“But I really wanted to surprise you.” His pout makes an appearance again making her smile at that. </p><p>“Let’s surprise Ei-chan instead later when I come back. I’m pretty sure he will get excited seeing you walk on your own.” Narumi suggests to which Shikamaru agreed to immediately.<br/>And as Narumi watched her ex ate, she finds herself resting her chin on his shoulder.</p><p><br/>The past weeks with him had her going back and forth on her feelings for him. She knew her heart still longs for him but when her brain starts rationalising; she knew it wasn’t right for her to even try getting back together with him at the moment. <br/>Not when his memories are still far from coming back to him.</p><p><br/>Shikamaru turned to his wife and silently observes her. It always made his day whenever she makes the first move to be close to him since she had rarely done so after his accident. He remembered how in the past, Narumi was never the type to reserve her affections for him. She kissed him when she feels likes it and hugs him whenever she wants too. Now, it just seems like she’s holding back.<br/>This was the moment when he badly hopes for his memories to return so that he could know why she was acting so differently to him at times. Although he had noticed how she became more relaxed and comfortable around him during the past weeks they were together, it still bothered him by the fact that she still felt distant at some point. </p><p><br/>Placing down the spoon and wiping off his mouth with the napkin, he proceeded to wrap his arm around her and planting a soft kiss on her head.<br/>“I miss us.” He whispers and it had Narumi looking up to him almost immediately. </p><p><br/>“What did you say?’ She asks, slightly confused. </p><p><br/>“I said I miss us. I miss you.” He repeated looking into her two-tone eyes. Silence began to develop between the two as Narumi tried to decipher what he meant. Pulling his arms away, he grabs hold of her tanned and soft hand. </p><p><br/>“I don’t know what happened to us but whatever it is, I want to fix it.” Shikamaru took the courage to reveal what had been bothering him for the past weeks.</p><p><br/>“I’m not going to ask what happened or why. You would’ve told me if it was easy to do so.”<br/>And that had Narumi on the verge of crying. </p><p><br/>“I want the old us back. I want you back especially. I want my Naru-chan back. My Naru-chan who loves me and my Naru-chan who never holds herself back from telling me how much she loves me.” He murmurs with his eyes fixed on her. Narumi instantly finds herself in tears. </p><p><br/>“Whatever happened between us must’ve been bad for you to act this way, so I’m going to work hard to fix it. But you’ve got to help me, hmm?” He whispers as he enveloped her in an embrace.<br/>All that he knows at the moment was the fact that he needed her by his side. Whatever had happened in those years he had no memory of that made them this way were no longer significant.<br/>Because one thing he knows for sure was the fact that Narumi was the only comfort to his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CHAPTER 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having to move in together back into their old apartment after Shikamaru was discharged; the loopholes that were already making their way through the current lie were more than obvious. Shikamaru had found it strange that they were not even a single family photo of them together. Most were just old photos of him and Narumi of which he had memories off. Even in Eijun’s photo albums which took Shikamaru a lot of effort in persuading Narumi to reveal it to him, had no photos of him. <br/>That had been bothering his mind every time he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>He had even thought of the worst that could’ve happened between him and Narumi but the man stood by his stance of not wanting to know the truth. For the worst that he had inferred from their surrounding had already hurt him bad.<br/>Narumi of course noticed the disappointment and confused face of her former husband when some things didn’t make sense in the past week since they moved in together. Especially how Eijun would sometimes expressed how he loved their new home when it wasn’t supposed to be a new home to begin with. <br/>Also when Eijun would ask all about his father to Shikamaru himself on what he does when he’s not with them and on why he never comes home.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was prepared and ready to unveil the truth to Shikamaru if he was to ask of all the things that didn’t make sense that was happening all in the span of one week they were living together but none came. Shikamaru had chosen to act rather indifferently to the obvious lies. And it made the blonde worry. </p><p><br/>Why was he acting this way when it was so clear that whatever was between them wasn’t how it used to be? </p><p><br/>Why had he remained indifferent when he himself told her that he was aware of the difference between them? </p><p>Why hadn’t he asked more?</p><p><br/>“Ah~” Narumi hissed in pain when she realised she had cut her finger whilst her mind had wondered off too far. </p><p><br/>“What’s wrong?” Shikamaru’s voice came as he peered over her shoulder with his eyes widening slightly upon the sight of the blood on her finger.</p><p><br/>“Troublesome. I told you not to daydream whenever you’re playing with knives.” He complains as he grabs hold of her hand with a frown. <br/>“I wasn’t daydreaming.” She argued instantly to which he raised his brows to. Pouting, Narumi simply glanced away knowing he stated a fact. </p><p><br/>Chuckling at her reaction, he brought her bleeding finger to his lips, removing the blood away. Startled by his sudden move, the busty woman merely watched his action. </p><p><br/>“Where’s the aid kit?” He casually asked with his calculating eyes still fixed on her finger, turning on the tap and pulling her along before placing her injured finger under the running water. </p><p><br/>“It’s just a small cut, Shika. You know that I heal fast.” She whines when he gave her a not so hard glare telling her otherwise.<br/>Rolling her eyes at him, she tilts her chin to the cupboard behind him. Not letting go of her hand, the male began his search for the aid kit. </p><p><br/>Unknown to him, the scene reminded her so much of the past. The fact that they were in the same old apartment didn’t help either. She remembered how her cooking skills were still bad in the early days of their marriage and how she never fails to either cut or slightly burn her hand whenever she attempts to cook. And every time it happens, Shikamaru was always there to the rescue. <br/>Ironically, history seems to repeat. </p><p><br/>Who would’ve thought that he would still be here trying to treat the small cut on her finger after four years of separation? <br/>One thing for sure, her former husband was still as protective as he used to be.<br/>She watched him apply the antiseptic onto the cut to her finger whilst slowly blowing it. </p><p><br/>“Is it painful?” He asks taking a soft glance at her to which she shook her head to. </p><p><br/>“I acknowledge the fact that your cooking improved but are you sure you’re using the correct way to handle a knife?” He playfully teased her as he covers her cut with the band aid. </p><p><br/>“Ha-ha, very funny Shika.” She mocks him with a forced smile that had the broad male chuckling at her reaction. </p><p><br/>“You know you look the cutest when you’re mad.” He curves a handsome smile as he pulls her closer closing the gap between them that it had her heart skip a beat.<br/>To her surprise, he plants a quick peck on her cherry lips. </p><p><br/>“You haven’t started cooking anything yet right?” He asks as his hand pulls a few strands of her blonde red hair behind her ear. </p><p><br/>“No... Not yet. I just started prepping. Why?” She asks still recovering from the sudden peck, not like it was a first after they were reunited but the blonde still finds it hard to adapt to his affections although she got to admit that sometimes it didn’t feel weird at all. It even came to the point that sometimes she wasn’t aware of it simply because she was comfortable with his touch and kisses.</p><p><br/>“Don’t cook tonight and take a rest okay? We’ll order a take out. You’ve been cooking all the meals for the past week anyway.” He smiled at her. <br/>“Also, since I help you with your wound, can I get a gift?”His smile turned cheeky that it had the woman on guard. </p><p><br/>“What do you want?” She carefully asks before he pulls her into his arms and enveloped her into a warm hug. “This. I just want this.” He whispers to her ear, hugging her tighter.</p><p><br/>Even when it was just a simple hug, Narumi could still sense the depth of his words. “Like this?” She asks as her arms wraps around him returning his hug. Shikamaru hummed in response as he took in her natural scent that never fails to comfort him.</p><p><br/>“I have something to complain about.” Shikamaru suddenly told her to which Narumi simply hummed at. </p><p><br/>“This might sound childish but don’t you think Eijun is taking too much of your attention from me?” The male sounded bitter that it had her laughing. Pulling out from the hug, she stared at him in disbelief. <br/>“You’re seriously getting jealous because of our son?” she chuckled. And this time, it was her turn to tease him. “Never knew my husband was this cute!” She pinched his cheeks to which he frowns at. </p><p><br/>“But it’s true. You even left me in the middle of the night to sleep with him.” He pouts this time.<br/>Hearing that, Narumi’s cheeky smile slightly faded. She had actually waited for Shikamaru to fall asleep every night before leaving to Eijun’s room. It just felt uncomfortable for her to be sleeping on one bed with her ex husband again. </p><p><br/>“Is that all that you’re upset about?” She asks instead. </p><p>“A lot more actually. That boy keeps interrupting whenever we’re alone. But since he’s my son, I’ll forgive him for that.” He shrugs and Narumi can’t help but to laugh at him.<br/>Her laughter curves a smile on his face. It never fails to make his day.</p><p><br/>“I really want to kiss you right now.” He blurts out that it had Narumi to stop laughing as she wipes the tears that was forming in her two-tone eyes for laughing to hard.</p><p><br/>The couple’s eyes met and the air became tight for a moment.<br/>And the next second, their lips were enveloped in between each other. And unlike their usual shared kiss, this had Goosebumps travelling down their skin.<br/>But of course, a little someone just had to ruin it.<br/>“Mummy!” The four year old who just woke up from his nap, cried from afar. </p><p><br/>Eijun was never the type to be in a good mood whenever he wakes up without his mother next to him.<br/>Unwillingly they pulled their lips apart from each other as they gasps for air. “I told you he’ll never leave us alone.” He stares right into her eyes making her chuckle at his remark. <br/>“I’ll get back to you later, okay?” She smiled to him before giving him another soft sweet kiss that caught Shikamaru off guard.</p><p><br/>It was the first time Narumi initiated a kiss ever since he woke up from the accident that it had his heart tingling. He watched her leave for their son and Shikamaru can’t help but to retain the smile that tugged on his lips.<br/>"Troublesome Woman."</p><p><br/>At least for now he knows that his attempt in fixing whatever had gone wrong between them of which he had no memories off was finally showing some result.<br/>Narumi is finally opening up to him.</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Narumi wasn’t at all calm for the rest of the night. Her heart was constantly beating faster than usual and the sight of Shikamaru didn’t make things any better. Dinner felt longer than usual and his stares and smiles at her didn’t help either. </p><p><br/>The busty woman swore she could’ve passed out if she hadn’t had a healthy heart. Her ex had always been physically attractive to begin with.<br/>She was busy cleaning up the kitchen when in fact she was self reflecting on her actions.</p><p><br/>“What were you doing Narumi Uzumaki! He’s your ex! And he has no memories off falling out of love for you? How can you even take advantage of that?” She mumbled to herself with frowns all over her face as she recalled how she might have sailed a little too far with Shikamaru just a while ago if not for Eijun interrupting.</p><p><br/>Hearing the laughter exchange between Eijun and Shikamaru had Narumi peering over her shoulder. The father and son were sprawled over the sofa with Eijun comfortably lying flat on his father’s chest whilst Shikamaru read the little boy his favourite story book. He tickled the younger boy once in a while and made exaggerated actions that had the young one laughing in fit. </p><p><br/>How can she not melt by the sight? </p><p><br/>And as if on cue, her bright two-tone eyes met Shikamaru that it had him smiling lazily at her. She felt her face flushed red as the memory of them being a little too intimate just a while ago came back playing. <br/>And to add to that, their son just had to turn to look at her as well making her turn almost immediately.</p><p><br/>"I’ll get back to you? What was I even thinking when I said that?” The blonde sighs in despair again at the thought. Feeling her face flushed red again, she got rid of the kitchen towel before covering her face with her palms. She was embarrassed alright. <br/>The blonde really can’t remember the last time she had been so intimate with a guy.</p><p><br/>"Mummy is acting weird tonight.” Eijun mumbled as he turned his attention back to his father. “Weird? How?” Shikamaru decides to ask his son. </p><p><br/>Of course he noticed how Narumi seems flustered every time their eyes met. He figured it was probably after what happened in the kitchen earlier. Not like he mind it either because the flustered Narumi was hard to meet. </p><p><br/>“Mummy’s face keeps turning red and she’s talking to herself.” His son responded that it had Shikamaru confused.</p><p><br/>“She’s talking to herself?” He asks before turning to look at his wife from across. And that was when he noticed how Narumi was actually talking to herself. It had a smile curved on his face by the sight. The last time he saw her reacting that way as his memories got him was during their first night together.</p><p><br/>“Mummy! Your phone is ringing!” Eijun’s voice burst the bubble of the two adults. Shikamaru merely watch his wife walking over to where they were as she picks up her phone before walking away again. </p><p><br/>“Daddy, you’re not done with our story book.” Eijun catches his attention to which Shikamaru happily continued disposing of his heavy thoughts just a while ago.</p><p><br/>Seeing Choji's name flashing on her phone was never a good sight. Narumi felt like her friendship with Choji was going downhill ever since the act and lies started. They were always arguing over Shikamaru and she hates the fact that Choji and Ino always had their ways around her.</p><p><br/>“What?” She answered annoyed as she made her way back to the kitchen not even taking a glance on Shikamaru even when she knows the latter was quietly observing her just a while ago. </p><p><br/>"Look, I know you’re still mad at me but you’ve got to listen to me this time.” Choji sounded panic but it merely had Narumi rolling her two-tone eyes. She was tired of him demanding things from her and instructing her to act this way and that way. </p><p>“Well, I’ve been pretty obedient for the past month right? If you’re asking me to create more lies. Stop it already. I’ve had enough. And just so that you know, Shikamaru is doing perfectly fine now.” Sarcasm ooze from her voice but the man on the line seems to ignore whatever she just said. </p><p><br/>“Someone’s coming over but do not at any cost open the door!” He warned and as if on cue the bell to their apartment rang.<br/>Curiosity took over the blonde as she makes her way towards the door not before glancing at her former husband indicating that she’ll get the door.</p><p><br/>“Do we have a guest Daddy?” Eijun innocently asked. The father and son were still in the same position as they were a while ago with the younger sprawled over his father. </p><p><br/>“I’m not sure. It might be Mummy’s friend?” Shikamaru guessed glancing at his wife’s back to his son, not at all aware of the trouble on the other side of the door.</p><p><br/>“And why should I obey you this time Akimichi Choji? It’s my house to begin with.” Narumi challenged as she grabs hold of the handle to the door to their apartment and swiftly opening it without any thought.<br/>“You’re going to regret this, Uzumaki Narumi.” His voice faltered.</p><p><br/>And at the door; despite being assured it was a total stranger to her, the female’s face just across her seem familiar. But Narumi definitely did not like the smirk on the other’s face and how she was glaring down at her. Who is she to be appearing at the front of their home with that snobby face of hers anyway? That lady could’ve at least forced a smile even if she didn’t want to.</p><p><br/>Pulling the phone away from her ear, Narumi attempts on being nice instead – maybe the woman in front of her was just having a bad day.<br/>“Are you looking for someone? I’m not sure if I know you.” Narumi forced a smile.</p><p><br/>“I recognised you well though, Uzumaki Narumi.” The woman took a step forward and at that point Narumi hates the fact that the woman was at least 2-3 inch taller than she was.<br/>“Well, I guess I must be pretty famous then.” She sarcastically replied not letting the former tower over her.<br/>“Very famous indeed...for being a total liar that is...” The unknown woman smirks that it got Narumi flustered as she drew the phone back to her ear.<br/>“You didn’t tell me why I shouldn’t open the door.” She muttered to Choji on the line as she sensed red.<br/>Following that, Narumi took a step forward making the woman in front of her step backwards as Narumi grabs hold of the handle of the door to their apartment, closing it tight.</p><p><br/>“Ah...Choji Akimichi must be your messenger then. Tell him it’s over. I’m Haruno Sakura, Shikamaru’s girlfriend in case that cutie hasn’t told you yet. Call me Sakura if you prefer.” The pink woman at the door introduced herself that it had Narumi off guard.<br/>Hearing Choji sigh on the other side he left a final say <br/>“I’m almost there. Make sure she doesn’t meet Shikamaru.” He ends the calls.</p><p><br/>Pulling the phone away, Narumi began eyeing the figure in front of her. She was pretty, tall, and slim that her former husband would date.</p><p><br/>“Didn’t you hear me? I’m his girlfriend. Why are you still standing in the way?” Sakura frowns.<br/>“So what if you’re his girlfriend? I’m his wife.” Narumi shrugs with her arms crossed on her generous bust.<br/>And you know what they say – when pretty girls don’t get along, it turns ugly.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>XXXXX<br/>So yeah, HAHAHA.<br/>I originally put Temari as the gf but I change my mind at the last minute.<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.<br/>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CHAPTER 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re his ex-wife bitch!”<br/>Sakura unveiled her ugly side that it had Narumi scoffing at her remark. </p><p><br/>“And if you were truly his girlfriend, where the hell have you been for the past month? Don’t tell me it took you a whole month just to find out your boyfriend got into an accident and lost his memories?!” Narumi shot straight that it had Sakura speechless.</p><p><br/>The sun-kissed blonde wasn’t the type to shout at people’s face but since the taller female did in the first place, Narumi simply didn’t see the reason why she shouldn’t be shouting either.<br/>“That does not give you the right to pretend as if you’re still his wife! He left you four years ago! But let me guess, you’re trying to get back at him by using your child right? Some clingy ex-wife you are. Pathetic even to use your own child for your own benefit.” Sakura sneers at her and at the mention of Eijun, Narumi burst.<br/>“You can mock me all you want but don’t drag my child in this!”</p><p><br/>And before the two women’s argument got any worst, Choji appeared and immediately grabs hold of Sakura by her arm. </p><p><br/>“You’ve got to go.” He sternly told her in which the former struggles from his grasp. <br/>“Let me go Choji! I have to see Shikamaru! He needs to know the truth!” She shrieks at him when Choji tightens his hold on her. </p><p><br/>“And what happens then? He has no memories of you!” Choji argued.</p><p><br/>“But how could I let her be with him when clearly they’re over since years ago. Why are you even in with the idea of having her back in his life when clearly he wouldn’t want anything to do with her anymore?!” Sakura retorts before Choji made a drastic move, carrying the tall lady over his shoulder. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He told Narumi before walking off with the pinkette over his shoulder with the woman struggling and shrieking in dismay.</p><p><br/>Watching them leave and from what she heard from Sakura, tonnes of questions came to her. She wasn’t sure of what to feel with the sudden appearance of Shikamaru’s so called girlfriend. But one thing she was sure of was the fact that Shikamaru had moved on and whatever that was going on between her and her former husband at the moment wasn’t supposed to happen.<br/>The kisses, the hugs, nothing of that sort were supposed to happen at all. <br/>He was already in a relationship with another woman.</p><p>Why is she meddling in when they were already over years ago?</p><p>What has she got herself into?</p><p><br/>Just as the blonde was about to enter back to their apartment, the door drew open revealing Shikamaru at the door. Looking at him, she felt her heart falter.<br/>Why had she hoped for an impossible?</p><p><br/>“Who was it? I clearly heard people shouting?” His brows creased as he looked over the empty hallway. “It was Choji. He said he had something to talk about but he left to pick something up from his car I think?” She smoothly lied that it surprised her as well. </p><p><br/>Shikamaru merely nodded as he watched her. Something definitely happened judging by her stressed face.<br/>“Are you okay?” He gently held her arm trying to meet her two-tone orbs which she avoided. </p><p>“Can you do me a favour?” She asks to which he nods to. “Can you get Eijun to bed? I still have some cleaning to do in the kitchen.” She told him which Shikamaru simply agreed to. Watching her leave, he knew it was an excuse. There wasn’t much for her to clean anyway since they ordered a takeout and she clearly spends an ample of time in the kitchen earlier.</p><p><br/>Making his way back in, he calls out to his son. “Yes, Daddy!” The little boy came rushing leaving all his toys on the floor before grabbing hold of his father’s hand. “Let’s go to bed?” The boy nodded before looking around. “Wait, Daddy.” He told him before rushing towards the kitchen and tugging on his mother’s shirt. “Mummy...I’m going to bed with Daddy. Can you give me a goodnight kiss?” He looks up to her to which Narumi smiled to. </p><p><br/>Bending down to meet his eyes, Narumi showered him with kisses all over his face that had the boy giggling. <br/>“Goodnight, baby. Be good to Daddy okay?” She told him as Eijun nodded obediently. He kissed his mother’s cheek before rushing back to his father, grabbing hold of his hand as the father and son made their way to the bedroom.</p><p><br/>Watching the two figures retreat breaks her heart for a bit for she wasn’t sure how long it would stay that way any longer with Sakura’s appearance.<br/>Returning to the sink, she grabs hold of the already cleaned dishes and began scrubbing it with soap all over again.</p><p><br/>“So he got over me and has a girlfriend?!” She scoffed as she mumbled to herself. <br/>“It’s been four years and I haven’t even got over him but he easily got over me to some foul mouthed bitch!” She groans clearly upset and unknowingly admitting her real feelings for her former husband that had yet faded over the years. Slipping off the dishes from her hand and letting the water run, she sigh. </p><p><br/>“Why am I even getting so worked up? It’s normal for him to have a girlfriend right? We’re divorced. There’s nothing wrong for him to get a new girl. I’m the one who’s pathetic for not letting go of him. That Sakura girl was right...I am some clingy ex-wife...” She shook her head in disbelief.</p><p><br/>Letting her purple-blue eyes wonder into space, she knew her heart was breaking again.<br/>‘He got over me...’ Her heart whispers, disheartened by the fact that the current Shikamaru had his heart with another woman. And to think that he might still have some feelings for her even when his memories lapse by their intimacy earlier that night had the blonde smiling bitterly.</p><p>‘What was I even thinking? Shikamaru’s not the same Shikamaru anymore. He’s just living in his old self. Once his memories come back, he’s going to return to Sakura —his current lover.’ </p><p>She felt tears threatening to escape when Choji came ruining the moment. Slightly glancing at him, she turned her attention to the dishes with a frown.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Were his first words. </p><p>Turning off the tap and placing the dishes back into its place, she turned to face the muscled male. “Which part are you sorry off? Making me lie to Shikamaru about the whole thing or the part of not at all informing me that he has a girlfriend?” She stares hard at the taller male. Choji sigh. “About Sakura-“</p><p><br/>“I can’t do this anymore. Not when he has another girl waiting for him. This is not my place.” Narumi cuts him in. But instead of responding to the blonde, Choji had his hands in his pockets before tilting his head to meet the blonde’s eyes. </p><p>“What?” She glared at him, annoyed. “You’re jealous.” He smirks which made Narumi scoffs in disbelief. “Get out of my face, Choji.” She groans and was about to leave when Choji pulls her back to face him. </p><p><br/>“About Sakura...” The taller male began. “I’m not interested in knowing her.” She crossed her arms, which had Choji rolling his eyes. “I thought Shikamaru was the jealous type but hey, you’re just as jealous as he is.” His eyebrows creased. </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” She shook her head.<br/>But before Choji could even respond, Shikamaru came after putting his son to bed.<br/>“You’re here.” Shikamaru walks over to his wife whilst Choji forced a smile. </p><p>“Narumi told me you had something to talk about. What is it?” He asks casually placing his arm over Narumi’s shoulder. And judging by Shikamaru’s small actions, Choji held back a triumph smile proving his statement of his best friend being the jealous type is indeed a fact. </p><p><br/>“You two sure are meant for each other.” The taller male mumbled to himself, trying hard not to roll his eyes at the couple. “What did you say?” Narumi blurts out with a frown whilst Shikamaru gave him the same stern stare. Looking from one to the other, Choji clears his throat. </p><p>“I was just here to remind you of your session with your doctor. I heard there hasn’t been much progress with your memory.” Choji shrugs as he leaned against the kitchen counter.</p><p>“And you came all the way just to tell him that? It’s not like Shikamaru didn’t go for his sessions and you can’t force him to remember what he forgot right?” Narumi finds herself snapping that it caught both the males off guard. Silence enveloped. Realising what she just did, the busty woman heave a sigh. “You guys talk, I’m heading to bed.” She quietly told them before leaving.</p><p><br/>“Did something happen?” Shikamaru immediately asks as soon as Narumi was out of sight. Turning to his best friend, Shikamaru had that ‘I’m blaming you for my angry wife’ look. </p><p><br/>“Nothing happen. You know how we sometimes bicker.” Choji shrugs even when he knows Shikamaru wasn’t buying the excuse. “Anyway, remember to be early for my wedding anniversary this coming weekend. You don’t want to miss your best friend’s special day right?” Choji attempts to change the topic to which Shikamaru merely nodded at.<br/>His head at the moment was only filled with Narumi who seem to be in a bad mood out of nowhere and with Choji’s sudden visit it got him questioning.</p><p>Even though he's genius but when it comes to Narumi all rationality seems to dissolve.<br/>‘Is there something going on between his best friend and his wife?’<br/>Oh dear Shikamaru, you’re drifting too far from the truth...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. CHAPTER 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning home to his shared apartment, Choji plopped down onto the sofa and immediately shifting his long muscled limbs just so that he could lay his head on Ino’s lap. “I’m guessing Naru-chan kick you out of their apartment before you could even say a word judging by how early you’re back.” His wife diss with her pale blue eyes focused on the new episode of her new drama whilst munching on her favourite chips. </p><p>“Can you at least look at me just so that I can release a bit of the tension in me right now?” Choji whines as he looks up to his wife who clearly has no intention in doing so.<br/>“Oh my god! I knew she was behind all these!” Ino shrieks spilling some of her chips onto her boyfriend’s face. Scrunching his face from the usual attics of his lover every time she watches a drama, the male simply shove the chips that were spilled all over him unto his mouth. Unaware of what she just did as always, Ini's jaw hung open as the closing credit came rolling.<br/>Choji’s attention on the other hand drifted to their puppy that came over from behind the sofa. </p><p><br/>Carrying it over onto his chest, the male began making faces and weird noises as if he was taking care of baby. “Did you miss me, Chocho? Of course no one cares about me better than you do. Even mummy ignores me whenever that Lee Min Ho dude comes on TV.” He mumbles to the puppy whilst giving the poor thing tonnes of kisses.<br/>Frowning at how the drama ended before the next episode airs the following week; Ino can’t help but to rant like any other k-drama addict. “I can’t believe they did that to my Min Ho baby.” She sadly murmurs with her eyes still on the screen. Choji rolled his eyes at that as he pats their puppy. “I really don’t understand why your mummy is so into that actor? I mean she has a hot husband right here on her lap. Why am I being ignored over some middle aged man that appears on TV right Chocho?” Choji continues his one to one talk to the puppy who he claims to understand him better than anyone before earning a tight flick on his forehead.</p><p><br/>"That hurts!” The brunette exclaims like a whiny seven year old as he looks up to his girlfriend. “That’s what you get for calling my Min Ho names. I told you he’s not just some middle aged man. He’s the perfectly perfect dream guy for every girl!” The platinum blonde hair beauty emphasised for the nth time and Choji can’t help but to automatically roll his eyes yet again at that. Now who was the one complaining on Narumi and Shikamaru being jealous before?</p><p><br/>Finally putting aside her bag of chips and switching off the TV, Ino took hold of Chocho to her side before she gave her full attention to the husband who was comfortably lying down on her lap. “Spill from 1 to 10. I’m listening.” She told him before Choji heaved a heavy sigh. </p><p><br/>“Remind me why I started all this?” He murmurs tiredly. </p><p>“Don’t blame yourself honey, you didn’t make the choice in just a second okay. It was for Shika’s sake and you even discussed this with his family. So don’t put the entire burden on your shoulder alone.” Ino pats his cheek, letting Chocho down.<br/>“I feel bad for Narumi. I feel like we shouldn’t have dragged her into this. I mean she’s right at some point. They divorced years ago and making her act as if they are still married just to help Shikamaru recover his memories didn’t seem like an ideal choice.” He murmurs.<br/>“I actually feel the same way. I also feel guilty but you know what has been playing in my mind ever since Narumi came back?” Ino asks as Choji focused on her.<br/>Instead of an answer, the couple’s eyes met and silence envelope.<br/>“What is it?” Choji asks whilst Ino ponders on her next words. Sehun knows that expression on his girlfriend well. It often appears whenever she has a lot of thoughts running on her mind. “Babe~” Choji peers at her and he didn’t like the uneasy look on hers. “What is it...you’re making me worried.” He frowns.</p><p>“Don’t you think Narumi still has some feelings for Shikamaru?” Ino pops the question. “I mean, it’s quite obvious just by how she took care of him. If I were in her place, I don’t think I’ll be able to do that. Like you said...they’ve separated for years. To actually come back and take care of your ex...You can only do that if you really care for that person.” She voiced out her mind.<br/>“You should’ve seen her when Sakura appeared.” Choji muttered, acknowledging what his girlfriend said.<br/>“You should’ve told her about Sakura from the beginning.” Ino added as her fingers twirls with his hair.<br/>Choji shuts his eyes with a small sigh.<br/>"I never thought Nana would appear again.” He mumbles.</p><p>...</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Narumi asked both worried and disappointed at the same time; Worried because the fire could’ve cost her husband’s life and disappointed because she only found out about the fire that had occurred earlier this morning through the news on TV. Shikamaru hadn’t returned home in a few days and told her over text messages that he had to rush over to Iwa for some business trip. When in fact, the factory to his company had caught fire and to make things worst he was in the factory when it happened.</p><p><br/>“I didn’t want to worry you. You were already stressed with work and I didn’t want to add things up.” Shikamaru tiredly told her as he just got home after being discharged from the hospital after the incident. “What are you talking about?” Narumi just couldn’t brain his logic. “Shika, you were in a fire and hospitalized! And I knew nothing of it!” Her voice cracked at the verge of tears. She only found out about his condition when his mother slipped the information whilst they were on the phone.<br/>“I told you I didn’t want to worry you. You were already busy with the new line up and all the sabotage issue within your company happening. Babe, let’s talk about this later alright? I’m really tired right now.”<br/>Of course, Narumi took notice of his pale face and the few bruise on his face and the bandage on his arm. It hurt her even more that everyone knew about it but her, his own wife. </p><p><br/>“You don’t get the point do you? You’re hurt and your life was at cost. And I knew nothing of it. Do you even consider me as your wife?!”<br/>Leaning onto the bed rest, Shikamaru ran through his locks that was undone with his fingers. “Narumi, I really have no time for this. I’m home right? I’m safe and sound. What more do you want to argue on?” Shikamaru couldn’t brain her logic as well. <br/>Yes he admitted to himself that he shouldn’t have kept it hidden from his wife but he saw how stressed Narumi was when she found out her line production was being sabotaged and with the sudden incident happening to him – he really didn’t want to add to her worry. Seeing her react this way was not within his imagination at all.</p><p><br/>“Who said anything about arguing? I’m just upset that my husband that could’ve lost his life –“<br/>“If you’re going to continue on repeating the same thing again then I suggest you leave this room because I really want to rest right now. Or do you want me to leave instead?” Shikamaru jabs hard without a second thought as he’s mentally and physically tired with his injuries yet recovering.<br/>At that, it had Narumi froze completely. She didn’t understand why they were always arguing these days to the point that they were no longer tolerant of each other like how they used to.</p><p><br/>Without another word, the female turn to leave feeling her heart break when she suddenly stops in her steps. She wasn’t supposed to feel bad and giving in when she did nothing wrong in the first place but to worry for his wellbeing.<br/>“You know Shikamaru...” Narumi turns to face him with tears in her purple blue eyes which had him guiltily starring into her eyes that were filled with nothing but hurt.<br/>“...you could’ve lost your life without even knowing that you were going to be a father.” She painfully revealed before storming off from the room leaving Shikamaru surprised at the sudden revelation and of course guilt at its max.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Shikamaru woke up with Goosebumps all over his skin. He gasps for air as his dark grey eyes wonders around the darkness only to meet with an empty space next to him. Pushing the comforter aside, he headed straight to his son’s room and as expected, Narumi was soundly sleeping next to Eijun.<br/>Leaning onto the door frame as he observes his wife, the male slowly recollected himself by the sudden dream.</p><p>Was it really a dream? </p><p>Or was it a memory of his past? </p><p>If it was a memory, Shikamaru hated it. He hurt her. He hurt his Narumi to the point that she cried. <br/>Was she pregnant to Eijun at that time?<br/>Shikamaru wasn’t sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. CHAPTER 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Choji and Ino's big day and Shikamaru was left alone to fix his suit. Glancing down the hallway through the space between their bedroom doors, he can’t help but to feel bitter by how Eijun gets to get all of Narumi’s attention just because the little boy was a cuter version of him.<br/>“Lucky little thing.” Shikamaru pouts as he heaves a sigh before walking towards the mirror and trying to fix his tie “Why is this always complicated?” He creased his brow —thinking so hard about the formula on how to fix the tie properly while he untie before trying to tie it again. <br/>“Daddy! Mummy told me to tell you to hurry up!” Eijun came peering through the door with his head in looking adorably cute in his tux. By the sight of his son, a fatherly smile tugs and it completely wiped off his little jealously over the little boy just a while ago.<br/>Giving up on the tie, he left it aside and made his way out carrying Eijun in his arms.</p><p><br/>Upon the sight of her former husband, Narumi can’t help but to again be swooned by how good he looked in the tux. The former smiled at her to which Narumi simply avoided. <br/>“Why are you not wearing your tie?” She asks instead. </p><p>“You’re finally talking to me?” He responded as he let Eijun down before the boy began running towards the plane toy he left on the coffee table just a while ago.</p><p><br/>Yes, Narumi hadn’t had a proper conversation with Shikamaru ever since the night Sakura appeared. She simply avoided him and whenever he attempts to talk to her –her responds were merely a yes or no with most of the time she pretended to be busy with either the house chores or Eijun. Shikamaru was not dumb to not realise that. Quite the contrary, though he's pretty much dense and oblivious in emotional aspect. </p><p>He was just patient enough to play along with her attics. Also with her cold treatment, the male had not yet been able to tell her of the dream he had of them fighting and the child she was supposed to be bearing.<br/>Sensing how Narumi was again going to give him the cold shoulder by his sarcastic response, Shikamaru immediately answers her question. <br/>“I couldn’t tie it properly.” He shrugs before sitting on the arm rest of the sofa with hands in his pockets.<br/>And the scene reminded both of them well of the past on how Shikamaru always takes a long time to tie his tie and how Narumi always ends up doing it for him. The difference was that now there’s Eijun and there were not as happy as they used to be.<br/>“You could’ve told me.” She frowns. “Would you have listened?” He responds without a thought earning an icy stare from the busty woman that had him glancing to the floor. “Eijun, can you get Daddy’s tie from our room?” Narumi requested with the young boy answering in the affirmative obediently before running down the hallway towards his parents’ room.</p><p><br/>Awkward silence filled in between the couple. Shikamaru’s eyes were fixed on the floor whilst Narumi’s were wandering everywhere but him.<br/>“What’s taking him so long?” She mumbled and was about to go after Eijun when she felt Shikamaru’s hand on her arm, grabbing firmly.<br/>Meeting his eyes, she felt her heart melt.<br/>“How long are you planning to avoid me?” He finally blurts out. “W-What are you talking about?” She played oblivious that had Narumi pulling her closer. </p><p>“I don’t know why you’re mad at me because we were clearly doing fine before a few nights ago until Choji made his sudden visit. Did something happen that I don’t know of?” He questions, frustrated with their cold relationship. “It’s nothing for you to worry off, Shikamaru.” Narumi sighs. “Nothing for me to worry off when my wife isn’t even talking to me and avoiding me at all cost...nothing for me to worry about?” Disappointment was clear in his voice. Narumi felt conflicted. She knew she was being unfair to him by giving him the cold shoulders when the man barely has any memories of his current life but she can’t help it when she was also hurting with all the things that were happening. And avoiding him seems to lessen the pain.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I offended you or did something that upset you to the point you don’t want to talk to me but... can I at least know why?” He softens with his hands now travelling down from her arms towards her hands, holding it firmly in his. With his gaze staring right into hers, Narumi felt like she was on the verge of tears.<br/>“It’s not you...It’s me.” She mumbled with her purple blue eyes drifting down to their entangled hands. “What about you?” He asks not wanting to drag things any longer as he pulled her onto his lap and tilting her chin so that her eyes would meet his. Staring back into his eyes that showed sincere concern over her somehow eases the ache in her head by everything that was going on at the moment.<br/>‘If only this lie didn’t take place from the beginning, things wouldn’t be so complicated Shikamaru. You would live your life as it is and I would live mine. We didn’t have to cross each other’s path all over again.’</p><p><br/>“Narumi?” His voice burst her bubble of thought. Instead of replying to him, she wraps her arms around him, hugging the love of her life, tight. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. Everything. I’m sorry Shika.” She apologized making the male confused but nevertheless returns her hug as he caressed the back of her head. “You know you could tell me anything right? You don’t have to keep it all to yourself.” He whispers to her to which the blonde simply nodded before slowly pulling out from the hug.<br/>“Don’t avoid me like how you did for the past few days anymore. I was really upset did you know that? Eijun was the only one getting attention. Troublesome.” He pouts making Narumi chuckle at that. “You should stop being jealous of Eijun. He’s our son.” She frowns. Instead of a response, Shikamaru smiled. “You’re finally smiling.” He points out that it had Narumi smiling back sadly. “Keep that smile on your face because that’s the Naru-chan I fall in love with.” He whispers before planting a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing? Daddy...you can’t kiss Mummy alone...She’s mine too!” Eijun crossed his arms with an exaggerated pout making the two adult laugh at their one and only child. Letting go off the tie that was in his tiny hands dropped on the floor, the four year old climb over onto his father’s lap as well before reaching over to kiss his mom. “Mummy says I’m her number one. Did she tell you if you’re her number one Daddy?” Eijun tilts his head with a look that says ‘no way is Mummy going to choose you over me’.<br/>Watching her son and Shikamaru bicker, Narumi had her head unknowingly laid down on Shikamaru’s broad shoulder. She loved the sight and deep in her heart she wished for it to just stay this way with the three of them.<br/>Feeling her head on his shoulder, Shikamaru turn to steal a kiss onto her forehead totally ignoring whatever his son was blabbering about as Eijun’s words often gets jumbled together whenever he tries to explain a lot of things in one go. At this point the four year old was trying to convince on how his mother prefers him over his father.<br/>Unknown to the poor little boy, the two adults were already in their own world.</p><p><br/>“You know you’re still my number one even if I’m placed second after Eijun right?” He murmurs onto her forehead making Narumi chuckle at that. Replacing her head with her chin over his shoulder, their eyes met and Shikamaru was relieved when he finally saw the sparkle that once gone in her eyes were now back sparkling in her periwinkle cerulean orbs. He was sure then, that the love of his life still shares the same feelings he had for her. The Narumi he fell in love with is back with him.<br/>Planting another kiss on her forehead, he repeats the same words over again – meaning it every time he does so.<br/>“I love you.” The words that never fail to ring bells in her heart.<br/>Fluttering her eyes closed by his kiss and words, a smile curves on her face. </p><p><br/>“Did I tell you how sexy you look in that dress yet?” This time the playful Shikamaru comes along, whispering a tad lower ensuring their four year old wouldn’t hear a word. Narumi’s smile grew wider as she looks up to him. “I know.” She gave him a knowing gaze that had the two of them chuckle at their old style of flirting. It never changed despite the years that pass by.<br/>“Mummy! Daddy! You’re not listening to me!” Eijun whines as he got off his father’s lap and stood in front of his parents with his arms crossed again, frowning to them making the two adults smile instead of being serious. Their child was too adorable for them to take him seriously anyway.</p><p><br/>“I heard you Eijun. Yes, you’re number one in Mummy’s list and Daddy’s number two. Happy?” Shikamaru attempts to cheer the boy up which he succeed as Eijun’s pout instantly changed into a wide smile before he went to immediately hug Narumi around her waist.<br/>Chuckling at her son’s action, she brought him up onto her lap and again Shikamaru’s two favourite people were now both on his lap.<br/>Watching her two boys teasing and laughing at each other, her mind began contemplating on how she was supposed to handle this. She could be selfish and have Shikamaru and Eijun all to herself but it would be unfair on Shikamaru’s part. It would be unfair to Sakura. Shikamaru and Sakura had form another relationship in the years she and Shikamaru separated and truthfully it wasn’t right for Narumi to interfere.<br/>And she wasn’t planning on doing so. Narumi was determined to return Shikamaru to where he belongs because the current Shikamaru would definitely prefer that. But she wasn’t sure how she was going to break the news to Eijun.<br/>The father and son’s relationship had bonded to a certain extend that it would definitely hurt the younger deeply if the relationship is damaged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. CHAPTER 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They look a lot like us don’t you think?” She heard him whisper just as she was admiring how Choji and Ino were still very much in love with each other even after all those years. The married couple were now on the dance floor, clearly in their own world and unaware of the eyes that were admiring them. Turning to her side, she had Shikamaru smiling back at her with his arms securely around her slim waist.<br/>“Do you want to do something fun?” He asked out of the blue and even before Narumi could respond, she was already pulled along to God knows where. Not like she had anything to worry off anyway, it was just Shikamaru. <br/>Her Shikamaru.</p><p><br/>“Shikamaru where are you dragging me to? You know the party’s not over and you still have your best friend speech? Ino’s going to go haywire if she can’t find you. You know how particular she is with everything that’s got to do with her love life?” Narumi state as a matter of fact as she was reminded of how Ino still brings up the fact that they were 11 minutes late in wishing her for her 21st birthday and that happened like eight years ago.<br/>And in the next minute, the blonde finds herself in the garden to Ino’s family home just beside the koi pond with the moon being their main source of light. The dim lights that decorated some corners of the garden made the vibe a lot more romantic.<br/>“And why are we here?” Narumi asks as her two-tone eyes peers to meet Shikamaru who wore the same smile that she always fall for. “Just for the sake of old time. You remember how we always escape the crowd so that we could have the time of our own?” His smile grew as he brought her close, closing the gap between them. And when Narumi thought her heart was being too obvious of her feelings for him by the erratic beats, she felt his on the palm of her hand that was on his chest. His heart was beating tremendously just like hers was, maybe even worst.<br/>“Are you like...nervous with me?” Narumi can’t help but to flashed a cheeky smile completely forgetting that she was supposedly to keep her boundary despite living up to the wife name. Okay, the blonde in fact completely forgot that they were even divorced. It was like those four years without him never exist. It was as if the accident never happened. Shikamaru never lose his memories, Sakura never existed and the two were merely still enjoying their marriage life with Eijun being the prominent evidence of their love for each other.</p><p><br/>“More like, I can never get used to the fact that I have you as mine.” He whispers leaning in close before enveloping her petal lips with his. The kiss wasn’t anything intense or rushed. They were simply devouring the taste of their loved ones. Her arms were now hung loosely around his neck and his were securely around her waist. “About Ino, if I’m going to miss the best friend speech, she deserves it. You remember how they were late for our wedding? Heck Choji was the best man and our rings were with him.” Shikamaru creased his brows at the troublesome thought and it had Narumi chuckling at the memory.<br/>“And I clearly remember that it wasn’t entirely his fault that he was late since someone made him stay up all night the night before because that certain someone was too nervous for the next day.” She adds up and it made Shikamaru chuckle this time around. “You had your fair share alright? I can’t believe you actually asked me if I really wanted to marry you 10 minutes before the official ceremony begun. For a second I really thought you were going to ditch me on our wedding day.” Shikamaru frowns and it had Narumi laughing as she recalls the memory.<br/>She remembered clearly how she had a nervous breakdown on their wedding day and began to question why Shikamaru wanted to marry her when she was nowhere near a wife material then. It was funny for her to suddenly have that thought when it never bothered her at all throughout their dating period.</p><p><br/>“Give me your hand.” Shikamaru pulls her arms down from around his neck and held her left hand firmly. It had Narumi looking confused until she saw him pull out a familiar ring she hadn’t seen in years. It was her wedding ring she had left behind along with the divorce papers. And before she even realised what was happening, the ring was securely placed back into her ring finger that it had tears automatically running down her scarred cheeks. Looking up to meet Shikamaru’s grey eyes, she wasn’t sure what was happening.<br/>‘Why does he still have it with him?’ Her heart began questioning.<br/>“I found this in one of the drawers to my wardrobe when I was searching for one of my sweatshirts.” Shikamaru nervously began, holding her hand firmly in his whilst the other wiped her tears away. It was clear to him with the tears that suddenly stream down Narumi’s cheek when he slips in her wedding ring that what was between them as he remembered isn’t what it is now. But he’s not going to let the present let go of the past that meant the world to him.<br/>“I’m not going to ask why neither of us are no longer wearing our wedding rings and –“</p><p>“Why are you not asking Shika? It’s obvious that...why...” Narumi finds herself stammering.<br/>Shikamaru lets go off her hand and cups her face in his palms instead, making sure their eyes meet as he talk through this. “I told you I want to fix this. I could’ve asked of every truth of the presence, I could've asked to confirm my suspicions but I don’t want to because I don’t want to see things or try to recall of the memories I lost from other people’s perspective. I want to remember them from my perspective.” He told her that it had Narumi crying even more.<br/>“Shika...what if fixing this isn’t what the current you would want?” Narumi’s voice breaks at that.<br/>“You wouldn’t know, honey. No one would know but me. But whatever the current me thinks and whatever the current you thinks...of what things should be or how it should be. One thing that I’m very confident and sure of ever since I woke up from the accident having no memories of certain parts of my life... I know for sure that my feelings for you is still the same. I love you and I still do and I know for a fact that you feel the same as I do sweetheart. No matter how hard you try to avoid me or keep the distance, I know deep down that you feel the same way as I do. So just give me this chance to fix this hmmm? Give us a chance because I know for a fact that our feelings are mutual and this is what we both want.”<br/>His words makes tears continued to run down her cheeks. She knew what he said was true. She knew she still loves him and would definitely return back in his arms if he wants to. But one fact he is yet to know is the existence of another heart in his. And Shikamaru was right when he said no one would know what the current him yearns but himself. And it’ll only be clear when his memories come back. Which is why, Narumi wasn’t sure it was right for her to grant what he wants at the moment. She has a higher chance of having the lose end. He might love her now but when his memories come back, God knows who he’ll choose. Her or Sakura. No one knows to what extend is Shikamaru’s feelings for Sakura but the current Shikamaru who has yet regained the current him.<br/>Starring into his eyes, the blonde was hesitant.<br/>But her next move meant a whole different thing.<br/>Narumi kissed him tenderly and the male responded just as much as she does.<br/>Leaning onto each other, they both knew this is what they want.</p><p><br/>“Let’s walk through this together, okay?” He whispers as the blonde nodded before he leans in to kiss the love of his life again.<br/>He wasn’t going to let her go. No, he wasn’t.</p><p><br/>----</p><p> </p><p><br/>*Flashback*</p><p>Narumi was having one of her worst nervous breakdown she ever experienced and she did not like it for a bit. Anxiety was continuously kicking in and she wasn’t sure why. It was supposed to be one of her happiest day to be married to the love of her life but her brain began taking things too far getting worried of the uncertain future.<br/>She heard the door to the room she was in creaked open and immediately her eyes caught his silhouettes she had been accustomed to through the translucent veil that separates them.<br/>Shikamaru saw hers too, right at one corner, on the floor with her back leaning against the wall.<br/>She watched him approached and sat down right next to her with only the white translucent veil separating them.<br/>“You’re ruining the gown.” He began and he could clearly see how his soon to be bride slightly panicked when she turn to look at her dress at where she was sitting at and it made him smile.<br/>Narumi sighs quietly and due to her anxiety at the moment, the beautifully clad wedding gown on her was the last thing she was even worried about.<br/>“Everyone’s going haywire outside.” Shikamaru told her upon receiving no response to his comment on the wedding gown that took her ages to design and finally be satisfied with it.<br/>Still, there was no answer from her. He saw her resting her chin on her knees as her arms hugs her legs. At least, that was what the male could draw from her silhouettes.<br/>He leaned back against the wall before slipping in one of his hand from under the veil with an open palm.<br/>And as he expected, that was all that the girl need.<br/>Narumi without any hesitation, grabs hold of his hand, entwining their fingers in between each other. She likes how his thumb naturally sooths the back of her palm as if it was an automated respond.<br/>“Are you alright?” He attempted again.<br/>“No.” She responded immediately this time and Shikamaru had to withhold his chuckle. He likes how straightforward Narumi can be with her feelings at times and truthfully it made things a lot better since they don’t hold grudges or hidden feelings in between them.<br/>“Mind telling me what’s bothering you then?” He watched how the female had turn her head to face the white veil that was separating and this time she was resting her cheek on her knees instead of her chin.<br/>“Shika...”<br/>“Yes, princess...”<br/>“Are you sure you want to marry me?”<br/>“Are you seriously asking me that now?” He chuckled but knowing the female well, it wasn’t as surprising.<br/>“I’m serious.” She answered with a whine and he felt her tugging onto his hand indicating how she didn’t like that he was taking this lightly.<br/>Heaving a small sigh Shikamaru tries to formulate an answer that would erase the sudden troublesome doubt erupting in the troublesome love of his life. <br/>With the silence enveloping, it had Narumi‘s heart rate quickens.<br/>“Remember how we first met?” He began.<br/>Narumi listens attentively and this time it was her thumb that began tracing the prominent veins on the larger hand in hers.<br/>“It was by chance in between the bookshelves at the library. How cliché was that?” He creased his eyebrows as he recalls and it had the girl on the other side smiling at the memory.” You were really beautiful when I first saw you” Shikamaru began swimming in the past. “And still is very beautiful of course.” He added and Narumi being a girl as she is can’t help but to blush at that.</p><p><br/>“I just still can’t believe you actually tried to match-make me with Choji instead?!” She added rolling her eyes at the memory.<br/>“I was just trying to light up his single life at the time.” He reasoned.<br/>“By match-making the girl you thought was very beautiful and had feelings for?”<br/>“Okay, I didn’t know I had feelings for you then.”<br/>“That’s very you Shikamaru Nara.” She points out they both chuckled at that.<br/>Silence envelopes for a moment as the two merely takes in the mere presence of each other, hand in hand, was all the comfort that they needed.<br/>“I love you.” Shikamaru suddenly mutters and even when it wasn’t the first time he said it, Narumi never understood why it always seem like it was the first time he said it. His utmost sincerity whenever he pronounced his love to her seems to play its role. And somehow her nerves just a while ago seem to completely disappear in an instant.<br/>It was all that she needed to hear after all before the tying the knot.<br/>“I’m reminding you of the past to remind you how we fell for each other and how I still love you just like how I first fell for you. Of course I am in love with you much more than before. And I want you to know that it’s going to keep growing and it will never fade because that’s just how much love I have for you. Does that answer your question, babe?”<br/>“Shika...”<br/>“Yes, sweetheart...”<br/>And in the next second, he meets her eyes when the girl suddenly peers in between the veil, revealing only her face.<br/>The sparkle in her two-tone eyes whenever it met his, is something that he keeps falling for.<br/>“Kiss me.” Narumi blurt and at that, it had Shikamaru chuckling at her randomness. He also knew she was completely fine now.<br/>Starring back at her as they exchange loving gazes, Shikamaru gave her a short sweet kiss.<br/>“Now, can we get married already before you start changing your mind again?” He whispers with his lips still brushing on hers.<br/>Narumi giggled at that and Shikamaru swore she looked darn beautiful at the moment.<br/>“Let’s get married, handsome!” She whispers back excitedly before returning him a quick peck on his lips.</p><p>*/end of flashback*</p><p><br/>“Your mind seems very far away.” She heard his voice and the warmth of his arms as he back hugged her and not forgetting to plant a soft kiss at the crook of her neck that send shivers down her skin. Looking over her shoulder she observes the man she was deeply in love with.<br/>Turning around to face him, she fixed his messy hair, tying it on its usual pineapple style ponytail.<br/>“Mind sharing what’s playing in your mind?” Shikamaru asked in concern.<br/>They were finally back at their shared apartment after Choji and Ino’s marriage anniversary was over. Eijun had fallen asleep on their way home leaving the two on their own again.<br/>“Are you sure of going back to the office so soon?” She asks worried.<br/>Shikamaru could’ve stayed at home for another week before he returns back to his normal routine but the male insisted that he was fully recovered and would return to work immediately. Unknown to the beauty, Shikamaru actually felt uncomfortable watching her going to work whilst he rested. He’s the head of the family after all.<br/>“My injuries are recovered. I don’t see why not.” He shrugs. “But the doctor did permit for you to stay at home for another week.” Narumi insists, not confident of letting him work so soon. “I’m really good to go babe. You really don’t have to worry about it. It’s just my memories that still needs time. And I’m pretty sure that going back to the office would help trigger it in some way.” He persuaded and truthfully Narumi wasn’t sure if she was ready to have him recover his memories even when that was her aim in the beginning.<br/>“Anyway...I had a dream...I think it was a memory though...” Shikamaru suddenly revealed that it had Narumi freezing at her spot. “We quarrelled and you were upset.” He continued whilst she attentively hears him out. Narumi can’t help but to be nervous as to what extend his memories were coming back. “You mentioned something about me being a father and I was close to not knowing about it because I didn’t tell you that I was hospitalized due to some incident.” He murmurs with his eyes now meeting hers.</p><p><br/>Narumi slightly creased her golden eyebrows at that. All that she knows for a fact is that she never told Shikamaru about Eijun when she found out she was pregnant. She got confused for a little before she finally recalls what Shikamaru was talking about. And at that it had tears welling up in her eyes.<br/>“I guess you were pregnant with Eijun at the time.” Shikamaru shrugs but somehow something in her eyes was telling him otherwise. “Or was it not him?” He cautiously asks. Narumi drops her gaze to the floor and Shikamaru knew he hit a wrong button. “I’m sorry.” He muttered but Narumi quickly dismiss it as she wipes the corner of her eyes, preventing her tears from falling out.<br/>Taking a deep breath, Narumi revealed a painful fact.<br/>“It wasn’t Eijun that I was pregnant with at that time. We had another child together but...”</p><p><br/>Shikamaru never felt any worst and guilty as he ever been throughout his life. He felt useless and undeserving at the moment and he wasn’t going to blame anyone but himself. Arriving at the emergency hall, he was greeted by the solemn faces of his parents and in laws. Making his way passed them without a word he went behind the door for the person who needs him most at the moment.<br/>The last time he saw her was over a week ago. They quarrelled yet again and he had to leave for Suna on a business trip on that same day and neither of them made any effort to at least mellow down the friction between. He left in anger and she was left in despair. It wasn’t until two days ago that he felt uneasy. As if something bad was about to happen but he dismissed it in attempt to quickly finish with whatever he had left in hand in Suna and return home as soon as possible. As a matter of fact he had been missing home since the first night he arrived in the foreign country. It always felt weird for him to be sleeping alone and it felt a lot weirder not having to hear her voice. He had sent a few texts to which she did not reply to and calls that were left unanswered. It made him unhappy that he stopped his effort in trying to make up on the third day.<br/>And the night before after almost a week, she finally called back when he was busy in the meeting room presenting on his first foreign proposal. He saw her name flashing on his silent phone but he chose to ignore it and continued impressing the board of directors within the four walls. If she could ignore him for the past six days why can’t he do the same over just one call.<br/>It was this morning when everything falls onto him. Unusually his mother in law called in even before the sun was up and told him what had happened back home.<br/>Immediately he regretted everything he did ever since he left for his business trip. No. He regretted even for stepping out of his home and leaving her alone without him.</p><p><br/>Turning the door knob slowly, Shikamaru was greeted by a fragile figure he’s familiar with her back facing him.<br/>Hearing the creak of the door behind her, the exhausted female who was curled up all by herself after forcing everyone out of her room, she turned and was faced with the one and only person she wanted to be with at the moment.<br/>Her eyes were swollen red with clear tear stains that it ached his heart so bad.<br/>She burst into tears biting her lower lip hard upon the sight of her husband.<br/>“I’m sorry. I should’ve been there with you.” Shikamaru immediately enveloped her in his arms providing the comfort and support she needed most at the moment.<br/>Feeling relieved to be finally in his arm, the young woman broke down.<br/>“Our baby...” She cried holding tight onto him.<br/>“Shhh...It’s okay. I’m here.” He whispers rubbing her back and planting soft kisses on the side of her head, apologising and ensuring that he was here for her, always.</p><p> </p><p>The same sharp piercing pain went through his head as a memory flashed in and it had Narumi alarmed as she witnessed how Shikamaru suddenly winced in pain.<br/>“Shikamaru...” She held onto his hand, worried.<br/>Looking up to her eyes, again Shikamaru felt guilty. Just how much had he hurt her in the past.<br/>“I’m sorry.” He whispers.<br/>“Shika...you-“<br/>Before Narumi could finish her words, he enveloped her into a hug, holding her close.<br/>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you so much.” He whispers caressing the back of her head whilst Narumi rubs his back. She felt the sincerity in his voice and she can’t help but to shed tears again.<br/>If only they tolerated each other in the past and put their ego down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. CHAPTER 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narumi was once again in a state of distraught. She remembered just being in bed last night with the thought of another day filled with house chores since it was a Sunday but like always life gives you unexpected surprises. Hers in particular, the man with the name Nara Shikamaru somehow always makes a twist in her life regardless of it being bad or good.<br/>Coming out from the rented car, Narumi was met with the beautiful scenery of the beach. It was like she was in a dream but Eijun’s sudden appearance with his little arms wrapping around her legs told her it was really happening.<br/>“Mummy! Let’s go to the sea! Daddy says I could go if you let me!” Eijunn squeals excitedly.<br/>Diverting her eyes from her son, she looks up to meet her former husband’s as he approached his two favourite.<br/>“Why are we here again?” She asks squinting her eyes slightly by the direct sunlight before Shikamaru came to shade her from it with his height. “You don’t like it?” He asks taking off his cap and placing it on his wife’s head to cover her from the burning sunlight and fixing her hair at the same time. “No, it’s not that. It’s just so sudden. I woke up and you told me we were coming here all of a sudden. We both have work tomorrow, you know?” She slightly pouts looking up to the tall figure. “Let’s have fun. The three of us.” Shikamaru smiled instead and wrapping an arm around her waist.<br/>“By the way you look even prettier today.” He whispers that had Narumi side eyeing him whilst he smiled cheekily.<br/>“Can I Mummy? Please! Please! Please!” Eijun once again attract the attention of his parents with Narumi nodding with a smile before the little one squealed cheerfully before getting hold of his father’s hand and immediately the two ran off towards the open beach.<br/>Watching her two boys having the time of their life surely curves a smile on her face and immediately she was not reminded off her disapproval of the sudden trip.<br/>I mean what are the odds of waking up one morning with your son jumping on you excitedly rushing you to pack for a trip and your former husband appearing handsomely by the door frame confirming what your son just said?<br/>The next thing Narumi realised was she was on the plane heading to Wave.<br/>The only down side of the trip was that they have to take the earliest flight to Konoha tomorrow morning due to work.<br/>“Mummy! Come!” Eijun’s voice brought Narumi out of her bubble of thought before she makes her way to her boys.</p><p>...</p><p>The family went from chasing each other by the beachside to even joining a group of strangers in their volleyball game and building sandcastles to collecting seashells. And as much as Narumi wasn’t in with the idea of water surfing and banana boat ride since Shikamaru merely recovered from his injuries and Eijun was too young for those sport games, she surrendered.<br/>I mean you tell me how was the brunette going to refused when two pairs of insanely adorable puppy eyes were pleading her?<br/>Narumi’s worry was kept at bay when Shikamaru kept his promise on keeping his eyes on their son. The little one of course had the time of his life experiencing what other’s his age was unlikely to experience. It actually surprised Narumi to some extend that Shikamaru took such effort in granting whatever Eijun wanted. She swore she could feel her heart dropped when Shikamaru was surfing with Eijun along on the surfboard and they toppled off but was relieved when the two resurfaced with Eijun laughing off as if nothing happened when clearly the boy was gasping for air when he came out from the water.<br/>The banana boat ride on the other hand was a worthwhile experience as the three were able to ride through it together.<br/>Ditching the beach when they all grew tired, the couple were then dragged by their little one to the pool who has yet drained out from energy unlike his parents. Another hour in the pool with Eijun constantly travelling back and forth through the slides and as much as the parents were out of it, Eijun’s laughter made it up.</p><p>...</p><p>They were now back in the resort in their room after a hearty dinner, ready to conclude the long day.<br/>“Mummy! Did you see the big wave that came when I was surfing with Daddy? It was this BIG!” Eijun who doesn’t seem to deplete in energy excitedly repeats his surfing experience over and over again. Stretching his arms wide and his eyes rounding even more than usual as he spoke, Narumi can’t help but to smile warmly at her son. “And the banana boat ride was so fun! I like it when all of us fall into the water together!” Eijun jumps excitedly whilst clapping his hands.<br/>“You like having this kind of holiday with Mummy and Daddy then?” Narumi asked as she fix his pajamas and combs his hair. Eijun nodded excitedly with his dimples prominently forming on his cheek. “It’s so much fun with Mummy and Daddy! Oh, Mummy did you see the seashells we caught?! Some of them are still moving! Wait here...I’ll go and bring the jar for you.” Eijun told her before running off immediately.<br/>“Ei-chan! I’m not done with –“ Narumi heaves a sigh before chuckling at her son’s reaction. She hadn’t seen him that excited and happy in a long time. Turning around, she noticed how Shikamaru hadn’t come out from the bathroom for quite a bit. Hesitantly knocking on the door, she opened it once she received an approval.<br/>Entering she saw how her former husband was struggling to clean the one wound that had yet cured fully on his shoulder.<br/>“Why didn’t you call for me?” She asks as Shikamaru looked over his shoulder. “You were busy with our son. He needs your attention more than me.” He shrugs before Narumi grabs hold of everything in her ex’s hand. “Face the other side. I’ll help you clean it.” She instructed as Shikamaru obediently followed.<br/>“What’s Eijun doing?” He casually asks as Narumi attentively cleans the cut. “He’s searching for the jar of seashells we collected. Really, I haven’t seen him that excited before.” She smiles at the thought and Shikamaru caught it through the reflection in the mirror making him smile as well.<br/>“This cut must’ve been really deep since it took so long to heal.” She murmurs at the sight of his injury completely changing the topic in an instant, creasing her eyebrows as she daps the ointment on his wound.<br/>“Sorry, does it hurt?” She turns to look at him worried when she noticed how he winced. “It’s bearable.” He assures. “I told you not to get it in contact with the water didn’t I?” Narumi pouts.<br/>“Are you worried?” He raised an eyebrow as he look at her through the mirror. At that, Narumi merely rolled her eyes and it had Shikamaru chuckling.<br/>Silence enveloped between the two for a bit before Narumi unexpectedly breaks it.<br/>“The next time you drive, make sure you’re completely awake and fresh. Get a driver if it gets too tiring for you to drive. You almost loss your life because of the accident you know?” She murmurs softly in concern and it touched his heart. As he felt her securely placing the gauze over his wound, he grabs hold of her hand and pulls her in front of him instead.<br/>Giving her a surprise kiss that Narumi was getting used to by the days that pass by, she looked into his eyes warily.<br/>“I’m sorry I made you worried.” He apologizes yet again and Narumi wasn’t sure what to feel of it.<br/>She forced a smile instead.</p><p>...</p><p>Narumi was on her way to dreamland when Shikamaru joins her on the bed. He couldn’t help but to smile at the sight. She was obviously tired out by all the water sports they tried out today. He shifted close to her before his hand began patting her head and running his fingers through her soft hair. Peeping through her heavy eyelids, she smiled at the sight of Shikamaru and unknowingly snuggled near him with her arm wrapped around his waist and faced buried into his chest.<br/>“Thanks for today. I haven’t seen Eijunn so happy.” She mumbled.<br/>“I think you drank a little too much wine just a while ago.” Shikamaru noticed how his wife was tipsy judging by how she was talking and holding onto him. He continued raking his fingers in her hair and enjoying the warmth of her body against him.<br/>“I’m always busy with work so I never got the chance to bring him for vacation.” She continued to mumble as Shikamaru hears her out attentively. “Whenever I pick him up from day care...he’s always talking about his friends going on vacation with their mum and dad. I feel so bad whenever he talks about it.” The brunette continued to mumble.<br/>“We’ve never been on vacation together?” Shikamaru perks at the revelation.<br/>Realising what she just said, Narumi’s eyelids drew open for a bit in a deep thought before closing again.<br/>“Our baby, our first baby...”<br/>Shikamaru slightly froze at the sudden mention of their first child.<br/>“It’s not your fault. I lost our baby because my body was too weak at that time. So don’t blame yourself for it.” She told him before looking up to meet his eyes. Shikamaru felt overwhelmed by the revelation because as a matter of fact it had bothered him a lot with the sudden memory flash. It was as if Narumi could read him. “I want to tell you this because I know you only remember part of it. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. My body was too weak to be carrying our baby at the time which is why I had a miscarriage. It wasn’t your fault so don’t feel sorry or bothered by it.”<br/>“We fought...you called me but I did not answer.” Shikamaru just had to blurt that out as guilt filled in him even when he hadn’t got the whole picture in his memory. “But you still came for me. You came back as soon as you knew. You were with me all along and we went through the loss together. That was all I needed.” Her hand now caressed the side of his face before Shikamaru envelopes her in a hug, kissing her forehead.<br/>“By the way, I had fun too today. So thank you.” Narumi murmurs again snuggling close to him.<br/>Watching Narumi slowly drifting to dreamland, there’s another string that had been tugging at his heart for the past few days. Something he hadn’t revealed to her, something he didn’t have the courage to even bring up.</p><p>*Flashback*</p><p>Upon the sight of their wedding rings in the velvet box that he found by chance, Shikamaru felt uneasy. But what surprised him more was the papers that were placed just underneath the velvet box.<br/>DIVORCE PAPERS<br/>NARA SHIKAMARU AND UZUMAKI NARUMI<br/>DATED: 11 FEBRUARY 2***<br/>All that Shikamaru could think or feel off at the moment was his world breaking apart. Shoving the papers back into the drawer where he found it, the male acted as if he hasn’t seen it. As it he had no knowledge of it.</p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p>The albino male continued to watch his wife sleep in silence. The hand that was playing with her hair travels to caress her cheek instead.<br/>‘It just doesn’t make sense no matter how many times I think about it.’<br/>Shikamaru finds himself frowning at the thought. He loves her. He knows he loves her and to find out that they were divorce since four years ago wasn’t just a shocking revelation – it was a tight slap on his face on his unknown present.<br/>‘At least she’s still here. Narumi is still here with me. And that’s all I need. That’s all I need.’<br/>Wrapping his arms around her, he plants another kiss on her forehead.<br/>‘I’m going to fix this. I’m going to fix everything that has gone wrong. Everything.’<br/>Shikamaru was determined.<br/>But little did he know how his view and determination would change when his memories travel back to him.<br/>Will it?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Narumi was deep in her sleep when a loud crash woke her up, startling the brunette. She sat up with her elbows supporting herself and immediately felt the jab in her head due to the amount of wine she consumed earlier. Truth to be told she can’t remember the last time she consume alcohol considering she had completely avoided it ever since she had Eijun.<br/>Turning to her side, she realised the bed was empty. Alarmed by Shikamaru’s sudden disappearance, Narumi forced herself out of the bed. She grabbed hold of her robe before wearing it over her night gown. Walking down the hallway she passed by the room Eijun was in, stopping by to make sure her son was comfortably tug in before searching for Shikamaru.<br/>“Shika?” She calls out in the dark when she noticed the glass door to the balcony was wide open with the sea breeze blowing in directly causing the blonde to shiver for a bit by the cold night breeze.<br/>What caught her attention more was the used cigarettes and broken glass with water spilled over the floor just before the glass door. Alarmed by it, she walks over to the sliding glass door and was met with Shikamaru who was sitting on the floor with arms wrapped around his legs.<br/>“Shikamaru...” She bends towards him with a hand on his shoulder causing the male to flinch and catching Narumi by surprised.<br/>But what made her heart fell were his bloodshot eyes and the prominent tear stains. Immediately, she bends down with her hands cupping his face.<br/>“Shikamaru, what happened? Why are you –“ Her words paused when she realised Shikamaru was breaking into cold sweats.<br/>“Let’s go in, you’re freezing.”<br/>“Narumi...” His voice sounded weak and she didn’t dismiss the slightly pale complexion of her former husband.<br/>“Are you feeling unwell? Where are you hurt? Tell me. Should I call your doctor?” Narumi panics as Shikamaru hadn’t shown any withdrawal symptoms ever since he was dismissed but tonight he seemed particularly exhausted that it worries the blonde onto another level.<br/>“So much came back all at once that I’m so confused...” His coarse voice caught her attention again.<br/>“Shika, we can talk inside hmmm? You don’t look good at all.” Narumi dismissed whatever he just said as she was concerned over how his condition more than anything.<br/>“We- we fought a lot...”<br/>At that, it had Narumi froze at the revelation.<br/>“We quarrelled and – and I keep making you cry...”<br/>Narumi wasn’t sure whether she was hearing things but the Shikamaru in front of her seem to be revealing one after another of the past.<br/>“Suddenly you were gone.” His voice falters and Narumi felt her heart breaking at that.<br/>“You weren’t there with me. I don’t understand why...” His eyebrows creased whilst eyes began welling up with tears again.<br/>“I was drunk...always drunk ... and alone and –“<br/>“Shikamaru, how much do you remember?” Narumi had to cut in as her heart raced a little faster than usual.<br/>Looking at the love of his life in front of him, Shikamaru hated the fact that all the memories that suddenly rushed through him were her crying and them quarrelling. Since when had they been that way? How was he capable of doing that to the one person he loved most? Somehow it explains the divorced papers he found. Maybe all those quarrels were the reason, they divorced. But the male just couldn’t comprehend how they ended up that way. He hated it for sure.</p><p><br/>“Shika...” He hears her soft voice and looking back at her, all he felt was guilt.<br/>“I don’t know...it all just came rushing in. I’m not sure of the order...It’s all mixed and – and I hate it. I hate every single thing that’s coming back to me.” He grits his teeth as tears came running down his cheeks.<br/>And at that, Narumi can’t help but to shed tears as well.<br/>“What do I do?” Shikamaru’s voice breaks.<br/>The male was in a state of distressed.</p><p>***</p><p>Shikamaru fell asleep after calming down whilst Narumi can’t help but to stare at her former husband with thousands of thoughts running through her mind. She had send a message to her secretary informing that she wasn’t going to come in for work the next morning and even notified Choji about Shikamaru’s sudden outbreak despite feeling bad for disturbing the newly wed.<br/>The blonde can’t help but to continue replaying Shikamaru's sudden outbreak. How he looked so distressed, confused and heavily disturbed by the sudden rush of their unfavourable past. The fact that she had no idea of exactly what kind of memories that came back to Shikamaru did not help the situation either.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you had a hard time. What makes you think he had it easy?”:::::::::;</p><p> </p><p>Choji’s words suddenly came ringing in her ears and it made her uncomfortable. It was as if there was more that she had no knowledge of.<br/>The sudden vibrate from her phone attracted her attention.<br/>“Sorry if I disturbed you at this time of the night. But I can’t think of anyone else that would understand Shikamaru’s –“<br/>“What happen?” Choji cuts in immediately and his coarse voice definitely told her that he just woke up. <br/>Shifting off from the bed quietly, Narumi headed outside so that she could talk freely.<br/>“I was already sleeping earlier but woke up to a sudden crash noise and I found Shikamaru in a distressed state. I’m not sure why he was like that. He told me some of his memories came back but...” Narumi finds herself unable to continue.<br/>“Narumi?” Choji’s worried voice was also prominent from the other end.<br/>“...I don’t remember the doctor telling me that Shikamaru would experience any withdrawal symptoms through his recovery. I’m pretty sure it has nothing to do with the medications he took or even if it was because of the memories that was coming back to him. He look like he –“ Narumi was again unable to continue her words.<br/>And soon enough, tears were coming down her cheeks.<br/>“Narumi, are you okay? I don’t really understand what you’re talking about. What withdrawal symptoms? What actually happen to Shikamaru? What do you mean?” Choji sounded more awake than before when he sense the alarmed tone from the other line.<br/>Narumi finds herself hard to breathe as a certain past that she did not want to remember came playing and it scares her that if Shikamaru had gone through the same.<br/>If Shikamaru actually gone through what she went through before she found out that she was pregnant to Eijun.</p><p><br/>“Choji-san...is there something else that you haven’t told me?” Narumi recollects herself.<br/>Confused by Narumi’s question and formality, it had the male frowning.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I don’t know... Shikamaru...he was so distressed. He was crying and he had cold sweat and It’s like...it’s like he was in a self-hate mode. That isn’t how I ever imagined him to be when his memories come back. I-“<br/>With Narumi revelation of what had actually happened to Shikamaru, Choji’s confusion earlier was immediately resolved.<br/>He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and turning over his shoulder, he met his wife’s sleepy eyes.<br/>“Who is it?” Ino asks sleepily.<br/>“Choji...did Shikamaru by chance went through some sort of depression before?” Narumi drops the bomb and Choji was out of words.</p><p>...</p><p>Lying down next to Shikamaru, the blonde wasn’t able to sleep anymore. The revelation that Shikamaru had undergone the same thing she went through when they decided to part ways, broke her heart in pieces. Narumi was lucky that she was able to recover from it immediately upon finding out that she was pregnant with Eijun. But Shikamaru had no one to depend on.<br/>He was on his own.</p><p><br/>*Flashback*</p><p>“I really didn’t want to hide this from you but it’s something very personal to Shikamaru that I feel like it’s better for him to speak about it by himself.” Choji told her on the line as Ino accompanies him by his side.<br/>“How long did he have to suffer through it?” Narumi was in a state of mess as her tears wouldn’t stop.<br/>“It went on for a year. Badly. He was always drunk until I can’t help but to knock him off it.” Choji reveals.<br/>The male remembered how bad it got to Shikamaru that Choji had to throw a punch on his best friend just to bring his state of mind back to reality.<br/>Hearing what Shikamaru went through, Narumi can’t help but to feel guilty. She should’ve worked more on saving their relationship rather than merely letting it go just because he decided to send in the divorce papers. She should’ve fought for their marriage and neither of them had to go through what they had to. She empathised with Shikamaru’s depression since she experienced the same.<br/>“He got better after that but he was drowned with work later.”<br/>“But it got better when –“Choji hesitated for a bit before he continued.<br/>“It got better when Sakura came into his life.”</p><p>*/end of flashback*</p><p><br/>‘She must have meant a lot to you.’<br/>Narumi’s mind began replaying on how Sakura suddenly appears at the door to their apartment. She thought Sakura was rather rude but now that she found out how the model-like figure was one of the reasons on how Shikamaru actually recovered from his depression, Narumi can’t help but to feel grateful for the later.</p><p><br/>*Flashback*</p><p>“About Sakura... the reason why I never told you about her was because she suddenly disappeared a few weeks before Shikamaru’s accident. In all honesty I never thought she would return.” Choji reveals.<br/>The blonde on the other end listens attentively without a word.<br/>“And...If I were to be truthful, Shikamaru began being obsessed with his work all over again when Sakura left. He began drinking again... he tried to hide it from me but I know him like the back of my hand that it’s impossible for me to not know.” He continued.<br/>Narumi continued listening without a word.<br/>“I told his family to try and get hold of you instead of Sakura because...because even when Sakura helped him recover from the depression he went through after the divorce with you. When Sakura left...it wasn’t her name he’s been calling whenever he’s in a drunken state. It was always you, Narumi. It was always your name that comes on repeat.”</p><p>*/end of flashback*</p><p><br/>The tears that dried up after her phone call with Shikamaru came running down her cheeks again.<br/>‘Why didn’t you come and find me if you had a hard time without me? You should’ve told me and I would come back to you...How bad had it been that you broke down like that?’ Her heart ached.<br/>Cupping his cheek on one hand and closing the gap between them as she leans her forehead on his, the blonde finally gives in to herself.<br/>“I really want you to recover your memories back. I want you to remember everything for the past four years. It’s going to hurt both of us all over again but I want you to remember all of them so we could talk. I have such much to ask and I have so much to tell you. So please, recover quickly honey. Please. I need you to come back so that we could resolve all this mess. I don’t want to be in the dark anymore.”<br/>“I love you.” Narumi finally opens up.<br/>“I love you babe. I love you so much and I still do. I just need my Shikamaru back...” Narumi finds herself breaking down at the thought that her former husband had equally went through a hard time when they broke up and all this while she thought it was only her.<br/>“I love you too sweetheart...” His deep voice came before she realised their eyes met. And more than anything, Shikamaru took notice of the endearment Narumi used for him for the first time ever since he woke up from the accident.<br/>This was the Narumi he had in memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. CHAPTER 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, the pair had acted pretty normal as if nothing had occurred the night before. They did not take the earliest flight to Konoha as planned but instead took an afternoon flight. Narumi was busy packing whilst Shikamaru did the same on the other side. Shikamaru however did noticed how Narumi had been eyeing him cautiously throughout the morning but quickly avoided his gaze when he turned to look at her.<br/>“I’m doing fine. You don’t have to worry.” Shikamaru finally burst the bubble and it caught the blonde’s attention. Turning to him, Shikamaru leans over, grabbed her hand and pulled her near. “I know you’re worried after how I acted last night. But I’m really good now. I just had that break down because too many things came all at once and none of it was good so...” He shrugs and it had Narumi to silently sigh.<br/>“Let’s go see your doctor once we’re back in Konoha okay?” She cups his face in her hands and Shikamaru nodded with a smile. As Narumi was about to leave to continue packing, he pulls her back again. “Can you call me honey like you did last night?” He raised his brow playfully and it had Narumi chuckling. “Does it make a lot of difference if I call you that rather than your name?” She asks and Shikamaru enthusiastically nodded.<br/>“I feel loved.” He cheekily smiled and Narumi couldn’t resist but to pinch his cheeks.<br/>“I’ll call you that when I feel like it.” She refused his demand and was ready to walk off when again Shikamaru stopped her. And this time, he made her sit on his lap. The look in his eyes that turned dim unlike how it sparkled just a while ago made the woman nervous. Glancing at their son who was absorbed with the cartoon on TV as he comfortably lied down on the bed, Shikamaru turn his gaze back to his wife.<br/>“What is it?” Narumi asks as she took notice of him being cautious. </p><p>“Did I by chance cheated on you with another woman in the past?” He drops a bomb that it caught the blonde totally off guard. Creasing her eyebrows, Narumi stared at him in confusion.<br/>“W-What makes you say that?” She questions completely taken off guard.<br/>At her question, a certain memory from last night came flashing in his mind again. A certain unfamiliar female by the name Sakura kept playing in his mind. Shikamaru wouldn’t be bothered if it was a mere someone from his past that he can’t remember off but the main reason why Sakura had been bothering his mind was because of a constantly repeating scene of him kissing and being intimate with her. And he has no idea why or who she is.<br/>Staring down to his feet, Shikamaru hesitated.<br/>“Was that why we divorced?” Shika revealed what he knew off. Narumi was beyond surprised. “I found the divorce papers along with our wedding rings. I didn’t want to mention of the divorce papers because –“</p><p><br/>“Do you remember anything about it?” Narumi interrupts. “The divorce, I mean.” She repeated and even when she was nervous of his next words, the blonde no longer wants to run from the truth.<br/>“No. Nothing of the divorce.” Shikamaru truthfully revealed.<br/>The couple fell silent for a bit before Shikamaru held her tanned hand in his.<br/>“Let’s stay this way. I don’t care of what our current marriage status is at the moment but let’s just stay this way. You, me and Eijun. Hmm? I’m happy with how we are now and I know you are too. So let’s stay this way.” Shikamaru requested and as much as Narumi wants to agree with it, a certain instinct within her held her back.</p><p>...</p><p>Sitting on one of the chairs in the hallway of the hospital, Narumi was trying hard to consume everything that was revealed to her. Shikamaru’s past medical records were revealed. Right from how Shikamaru had actually been diagnosed with depression in the past and to how his recurring signs of depression were due to his memory recovery. The male probably has to go through all the pain he went through the years he’s forgotten off to get his memories back.<br/>It scares the female most that Shikamaru had to go through the depression phase all over again knowing well how it feels.<br/>Narumi remembered how she suffered from depression as well when they got divorced. How lonely and sad she felt and it was as if the whole world was against her. Even when there were a lot of people around her, she felt no one was there for her. All that she wanted to do at the time was sleep and forget. Nothing else in the world mattered. </p><p>It was a lonely journey until she found out that she was pregnant to Eijun. Her little one was her source of strength and how she completely recovers from her depression.<br/>To imagine Shikamaru going through the same phase without anyone around him makes her heart break just by imagining it. How hard it must’ve been for him. How lonely he would’ve felt.<br/>At least she had Eijun.<br/>But Shikamaru had no one but her. Yet, she wasn’t there for him.<br/>Narumi was on the verge of crying just by thinking of it when she heard his voice calling out her name making the blonde to discreetly wipe off the tears at the corner of her eyes and turned to him with a smile.</p><p><br/>“Did I make you wait long?” He walked towards her as soon as he exited the scanning room whilst Narumi stood up from her seat.<br/>“No, it’s fine. I actually talked to your doctor while you’re in there.” She told him as she helped him with his jacket. “Really? What did he say?” Shikamaru asked in curious. “He said your break down last night was a part of your memory recovery.” She answered shortly before looking up to meet the male’s eyes.<br/>Shikamaru sensed the different air. He suddenly felt her hand holding his and another cupping his cheek.<br/>“It’s going to be hard. But I want you to promise me you’ll get through this and do not give up. I’m going to be here with you until you’re fully recovered okay?” She told him sincerely and it had Shikamaru smiling.<br/>He held onto her hand that was cupping his cheek and stood closer to the female.<br/>“I know you’re going to be here with me even if you don’t say it.” He pecks her lips before enveloping her in his arms and whispering a thank you.<br/>Narumi on the other end wasn’t sure on how their future was going to turn out but one thing she was determined off was to help Shikamaru recover and end his sufferings. It didn’t matter if he still is in love or not in love with her anymore when he regains his memories —because all she wants is for his recovery. For Shikamaru to be healthy and happy. That was all that matters to her.</p><p><br/>XxXxXxXxX</p><p><br/>A couple of weeks passed by swiftly after Shikamaru’s break down and since then, everything were pretty normal. Shikamaru did not show any signs of recurring break downs aside from the sudden flashes of memory. He had returned to work and was slowly adapting to the unfamiliar lifestyle.<br/>Narumi was at work like always for the past couple of weeks but she could not dismiss that one question that Shikamaru had posed to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Did I by chance cheated on you with another woman in the past?”</em>
</p><p><br/>It bothered her a lot because as far as she is concerned, Shikamaru was a loyal man. Yes, they fight almost every day in the later part of their marriage but it was never because of an existence of a third party. She even inquired about it to Choji but the later obviously laugh it off. They both however did infer that Shikamaru might have a memory flash of a certain someone by the name Sakura as she is the only woman in his life besides Narumi. But Shikamaru made no mention of it.<br/>Narumi was irked. What kind of memory did Jongin had if it was really Sakura to the point that he had to use the word ‘cheat’ in his question.</p><p><br/>“Did something happen at home?” Tenten, a colleague of hers tilts her head trying to come in contact with the blonde’s eyes but to her dismay Narumi kept her eyes fixed onto the proposed copy of the soon to be released monthly edition.<br/>“You know I don’t like talking about my personal life at work, Tenten-san.” Narumi glance towards the brunette before standing up to lean against her table and observed the mood board, re-arranging a few photos and sticking notes on what was to be fixed.<br/>Tenten on the other hand simply rolled her eyes at her colleagues response knowing something was definitely not right with the busty woman. Throughout their three years of their friendship, as much as Tenten acknowledge that Narumi was hard working; she also knows as a matter of fact that the blonde enjoys her work. Therefore, when she caught the her clearly not working with her heart but instead forcing herself to, something was definitely not right with the girl.<br/>Spinning the office chair around to come to face with the blonde, having a blunt personality Tenten preceded with what she had in mind. </p><p>“I heard you got back with your ex-husband.” The brunette blurts and immediately it gained Narumi’s attention. “Where did you hear that from?” A frown form on the her heart shape face and immediately her cold facade —however rare it shows that often scares everyone around came to life. “You know no matter how much you try to keep your personal life off bound, it still goes around in this office.” Tenten shrugs with a pointed look.<br/>Heaving a silent sigh, Narumi turns back to the mood board to finish up the last bit before returning back to her table. Again, spinning the office chair, Tenten leans in with her hands clasped onto the table. “You never told me your ex was the Nara Shikamaru.” Tenten emphasised with excitement written all over her face.<br/>And at Narumi was starting to feel uncomfortable. But who was she to blame when Shikamaru had indeed became popular over the years that they separated and she was definitely aware of it having to see him on the business magazine once in a while. He became that famous successful young CEO with good looks which people often see on dramas.<br/>“Look if you’re going to continue to dig into my private life I suggest you leave my office right now Tenten-san because I certainly do not favour anyone dictating this and that about my personal life. Here’s your copy and everything that needed to be fixed...” Narumi pushed the edited copy of the yet to be published magazine towards the brunette. <br/>“And that’s your exit right over there.” Narumi flashed an insincere smile as she tilts her head to her white office door.<br/>Tenten can’t help but to snicker in disbelief before grabbing the edited copy and stomping her way out with an annoyed face.<br/>Leaning back onto her chair with a groan, a knock suddenly breaks her trance.<br/>“Come in,” She instructed closing the tabs on her computer when her secretary came walking in with her usual sweet smile.<br/>“Since you’re dismissing early today, Miss Uzumaki. These are the last few that need your approval.” Hanna placed down a few pieced of paper that needed the editor’s signature. “Or shall I call you Mrs. Nara?” Hanna teased that it caught Narumi’s attention. “Great, does everyone in the office know now? How did it even got out?” Narumi trails as she runs through the paper in front of her and began placing down her signature. “Wait, who said anything about me dismissing early?” Narumi looks up confused.<br/>Slightly amused by her boss’s reaction, Hanna turns over her shoulder before glancing back to her boss. </p><p>“Well, there’s a hottie out there here to pick you up. And I’m pretty sure he’s the Nara Shikamaru.” Hanna again flashed her sweet smile but Narumi was instead alarmed by the revelation. Glancing passed Hanna, Narumi’s eyes widens upon seeing Shikamaru who is wearing his usual charming smile through her glass wall and there was Eijun by his side, waving excitedly.</p><p>...</p><p>“How did you come here?” Narumi asks with Eijun holding onto her hand. Shikamaru tilts his head to a black Audi and a frown immediately follows on her face. “Don’t tell you drove here.” She looks up to the taller male. “I did. Why?” Shikamaru asks oblivious before earning a tight slap on his arm which the male winced at. “Shikamaru, you’re not supposed to drive yet! What if something happened? Where’s your driver?” Narumi was alarmed.<br/>“I send him home. Besides, my doctor said I could already drive, remember?” He points out in attempt to defend himself only receiving another cold glare from the beauty.<br/>“Only with someone beside you, Shikamaru. You never know when you’re going to suddenly get all that panic attack or worst when the pain strikes your head again.” Narumi rants out and despite her anger it was prominent that the female was more worried. “Eijun was with me.” The male played dumb earning another slap on his arm. “You’re really violent aren’t you?” Feigning hurt to which Narumi finds annoying and before the woman got any angrier, Shikamaru was quick to apologize.</p><p><br/>“Get in the passenger seat. I’m driving.” Narumi instructed before heading towards the driver’s seat. Eijun on the other hand, can’t help but to giggle adorably finding it amusing that his father was being scolded by his mother.</p><p>...</p><p>“You know I drove to work right? Why did you even bother coming to pick me up? And aren’t you supposed to be still in office? Why did you pick up our son so early?” Narumi’s rant was yet to stop. </p><p>“You don’t like it? I just wanted to leave early since there wasn’t much work in the office.” Shikamaru glanced at his wife and he can’t help but to feel bitter about it. Heaving a silent sigh, Narumi glanced back to her former husband. “You could’ve told me earlier if you were coming. You know you’re not fully recovered yet Shika. Anything could’ve happened.” Narumi reasoned whilst Shikamaru opted to remain silent instead.<br/>“Should we eat somewhere since we’re all out anyway?” Narumi asks instead. “Actually...we need to head to my parents’ home.” Shikamaru revealed and at that it had Narumi confused as they came to a red light. “What? Why? Now?” All three questions came simultaneously as she turned to look at him. “Mom called me up earlier and invited us for dinner since its Friday night and you’re not working tomorrow. She said we hadn’t had dinner with them in a long time and she wanted to see Eijun.” He shrugs and to his surprise Narumi slaps him tight on his chest.<br/>“Seriously babe, why are you so violent today?” His round eyes widens and Narumi’s frown deepens. “You should’ve told me earlier! How am I supposed to meet your parents unprepared? I should at least cook them something before visiting them!” Narumi panics. “We could just stop by a bakery or something, honey.” Shikamaru calmly points out.<br/>“Shikamaru, you don’t get it. I haven’t properly met them in four years.” The blonde blurts out and immediately awkward silence filled in as the two were reminded of their current status.<br/>‘Right, we’re technically divorced.’ Shikamaru was reminded of the bitter truth.</p><p><br/>- - - - - - - - -</p><p>
  <strong>BONUS!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p><br/>Shikamaru luffed his pillow before he settled down on his comfortable bed accompanied by his laptop and boxes of peppero. He felt everything around him succumbs<br/>him into a deep comfort as he let the blankets swarm him with warmth; This was his most awaited rest he had been looking forward to from a couple of weeks of trying<br/>his hardest to keep his shit together —as an Architecture student, he was usually deprived of his own lone time as he complies with his requirements, believing that as<br/>one fraction of his curriculum ever slips and the whole system collapses.<br/>He may be called genius but Architecture is no joke.</p><p><br/>A solemn moment later and a short buzz on his phone disrupted the silence of his comfort. He reached under the pillow to look what the notification had been and he<br/>needed to squint his eyes from the bright screen. He’s a man of calendar and he usually takes note of schedules just in case anything happens and it slips his mind. It<br/>also helps him get organized and proactive as he know that there are priorities that needed his attention.<br/>His mouth formed a little O as he acknowledged the notification and immediately tossed his blankets away, same as the thoughts of rest as one person clouded his mind.<br/>“Are you around the area?” <br/>Shikamaru asks his friend on the other line, “Great! Can you give me a ride to the University today? 10 minutes tops!”</p><p><br/>/////</p><p><br/>Narumi paused on her lecture notes as she felt a sudden pang of pain on her lower abdomen —a pain that wishes to be felt; it was minimal but enough to distract her<br/>concentration on her notes. She glanced at her watch to see it was already past lunch and sighed, completely forgotten to eat her lunch which probably explains her<br/>stomach pain —she was drowning with her analogical terms that she had forgotten to take care of herself.<br/>“You want anything in the canteen, Yuki?" Narumi asks her lab partner —Yuki— who was busy jotting down notes from the reference book on his side.<br/>“You do know we can’t<br/>eat in the library, right?” He arched an eyebrow.<br/>Narumi rolled her eyes, “So much for asking.” She was about to take her step away from their table when Yuki groaned in disgust, leaning his forehead on his fist which halted Narumi, staring at him with confusion.<br/>“What?”<br/>“You should be careful where you sit! Look at your white skirt!” He points. Confused, she looked behind her to see a big blotch of red bloody stain on her pearl white<br/>uniform. How could she ever cover that big stain behind her with her small hands? She slaps her forehead, totally blaming her forgetfulness on such big stuff —she<br/>couldn’t take the humiliation to walk around the campus like a car with red taillights!</p><p>Narumi leans forward, totally embarrassed that she was caught red-handed. <br/>Literally. Great.<br/>“Can I borrow your jacket for the mean time? I’ll return it tomorrow promise!”<br/>“Well, that’s clear Shikamaru’s being careful.” Yuki smirks, slipping his jacket off him to lend her.<br/>“I’ll let that comment slipped because I’m indebted of your damn jacket.” Narumi snapped, hastily slipping his large jacket around her waist to cover the blotch<br/>behind her before she ushered herself out of the library. Her mind was illed with concerns as her feet dragged her to the nearest comfort room —how is she going to<br/>change her stained skirt? <br/>How is she going to freshen up? How could she go back at her dorm knowing she’ll have a class 10 minutes from now?</p><p><br/>“Uzumaki Narumi!”</p><p><br/>Narumi turned to where the voice was and her heart leaps over her chest as she watches her dear boyfriend of two years clad on his casual clothes jogging towards<br/>her direction. He’s such a handsome man and she cannot help the ticklish feelings on her stomach.<br/>“I knew I’ll see you here, you troublesome woman.” Shikamaru smiles —his smile melts her worries away. <br/>“Shika, You have no classes today. What are you doing here?”   Narumi asks, stunned he<br/>was standing across her. How could he grace her with his existence right now when he’s supposed to be catching up on his sleep?</p><p><br/>Shikamaru rolls his eyes with a small smile on his lips, “Yeah, hello to you, too.” He bends down to capture her lips before he slipped his bag down. <br/>“I brought you your<br/>necessities knowing how forgetful you are. Such a troublesome girlfriend.”</p><p><br/>Narumi curiously took the bag on his hands and her heart swells as she sees a packed lunch from her favorite ramen restaurant, pack of sanitary napkins, fresh undies and one<br/>of her skirt uniforms. Deeply moved, pressure comes before her eyes as she realized his sweet gestures —he’s indeed that person in her life that really goes out of his<br/>way to make it obvious on how he practically cares for her.</p><p><br/>“You always forget to eat when you have your laboratory practicals and I had your period cycle saved on my calendar.” Shikamaru proudly declares, “So, I know when I<br/>need to hype down my teases when you’re on your PMS, when to back up your bloody wars and most importantly . . . when I can let my soldiers free without being<br/>hunted down.” He playfully winked earning a playful slap on his arm.<br/>“You’re so sly!” Narumi covers her face embarrassingly, wiping the joy tears on her eyes. “But thank you, baby. You saved me bigtime!”<br/>Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, “That’s it?”<br/>Knowing full well what he meant, she tiptoed to kiss cheeks but before she could do so, he had slipped his hands around her waist before bending low to capture her<br/>full lips. She cannot help but smile at their shared kiss, slipping her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. CHAPTER 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at the Nara Clan, Narumi felt nostalgic. His parents greeted her warmly as if nothing had changed over the four years and Eijun was more than welcomed.<br/>Whilst, Eijun was having the time of his life with his father and grandfather, Narumi can’t help but to feel nervous being alone with her former mother in law. After all it’s been four years since they’ve had a proper conversation and her encounters with Shikamaru’s mother were only during the period when Shikamaru was still hospitalize. And even during that period, they hadn’t had the chance to properly talk.</p><p>“How have you been, dear?” Mrs. Yoshino initiated with a warm smile and immediately Narumi felt at ease. </p><p>“I’ve been well, Mother. You look well too.” Narumi responded with a smile. <br/>"Shikamaru is happy. Of course I am too.” The older woman responded as her eyes observes her one and only son laughing cheerfully. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen him laugh like that. During the last few years, I was more than grateful just to see him smile.” A clear bittersweet smile was drawn on her wrinkled face and Narumi’s heart fell at the sight.<br/>"Narumi, about you and Shikamaru . . .”<br/>“He knows that we’re divorced, Mother.” Narumi revealed and her mother in law was indeed shocked by the revelation.</p><p>“H-How?” The older woman stutters and worry was written all over her face. “He found our divorce papers and wedding rings.” Narumi reveals and immediately the older woman was in a trance trying to consume everything. Glancing over to her son, the older woman can’t help but to wonder why Shikamaru seemed happy instead.<br/>“Did he ask about it? Did you tell him everything that happened?” His mother prompts. <br/>“I wanted to but he didn’t want to know any of it. He wants to remember them back on his own, from his own perspective.”<br/>At that, the Nara matriarch fell silent.<br/>“It must’ve been hard on you.” The older woman held Narumi’s hand. “I’m sorry that you have to go through all this –“<br/>“Mother . . .” Narumi cuts in as she placed her other hand on top of her former mother in law’s hand that was holding onto hers. “I’m not being forced to do this anymore. Yes, when you told me to help him through this I was hesitant and hated the idea because honestly after how we ended our marriage . . . I really don’t want to have anything to do with Shikamaru anymore. But — now I just want him to be happy. That is all that matters to me now.” Narumi sincerely let out her thoughts and it had tears welling up in the older woman’s eyes for some reason.<br/>“He still has your heart doesn’t he?” The older mother quickly figure just by glancing into the younger’s eyes whilst Narumi smiled bitterly. </p><p>“He left Eijun with me during those four years. How can I forget him when a part of him is with me?” The blonde became teary before Shikamaru’s mother instinctively embraced her former daughter in law in a warm hug.<br/>“You went through a lot my dear. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Yoshino patted her back as she hugged her, providing the warmth of a mother. Both tears up over the past but was grateful that they get to talk out of it even if took four years.<br/>As the former in laws comforted each other, Shikamaru watched the pair from afar. Somewhat a smile curves on his face by the sight. For him, it was a beautiful sight to have his wife and mother to get along well with each other.</p><p>/////</p><p><br/>After dinner and the comfortable chat amongst the family member, they all headed for bed. Instead of heading back to their apartment, the family stayed back at Shikamaru’s parents’ home since it was already later in the night as soon as they realized.<br/>Coming out from the shower, Shikamaru spotted Narumi putting Eijun to sleep on his bed. His son was leaning close to his mother, soundly asleep with a thumb stuck into his mouth whilst Narumi patted their son, humming softly.<br/>“Are you comfortable in my shirt? I can ask one of the maids to get one of my mother's clothes when she was younger for you.” He asks as he dried off his hair with a towel. </p><p>“I’m comfortable enough, don’t worry. Have you taken your medicine?” Narumi asks before propping herself up after pulling the duvet over her son’s shoulder, ensuring the little one was comfortable.<br/>Grabbing the pile of tablets he didn’t forget to grab before leaving their apartment earlier knowing how Narumi had been very particular in making sure he strictly consume his medicine on time. Taking a seat opposite of his former wife, he began pulling out one bottle after the other. “Is it this one?” Shikamaru was still confused since Narumi always had the pills he needed laid out and all he had to do was swallow it.<br/>Picking out the ones he needed for the night, she placed them on his palm before grabbing the glass of water she brought up and handing it to the male. Watching Shikamaru obediently took his medication; the blonde can’t help but to be bothered by it at the same time. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Shikamaru asks placing the glass of water back onto the side table. “It’s tiring isn’t it? Not being able to remember anything and having to swallow all of these.” Narumi frowns being one who just hated medication just by the sight of it. “But I have you and Eijun right? It doesn’t tire me out at all as long as I have the two of you with me.” He smiles which Narumi mirrors.</p><p><br/>“Can I ask you something?” Narumi became cautious. Shikamaru nodded. “That day when we were still in Jeju, you asked me something about whether you’ve ever cheated on me . . . why did you ask that? Did you remember something about it? Or . . . someone?”<br/>And at that Shikamaru came to a still. He wasn’t sure if it was a good to mention of another woman that came to his memory to her.<br/>Shaking his head, Shikamaru forced a smile.<br/>Narumi knew at the moment that the male was hiding it from her just by how he was reacting.<br/>“We should get to bed, it’s late.” Shikamaru abruptly changed the topic and Narumi decides to let it go instead.<br/>As the couple settles on the bed with Eijun in between them, the quiet night envelopes.<br/>“Are still not going to ask me what happen between us?” Narumi asks. </p><p><br/>“I told you I want to remember them on my own. And I honestly prefer the way we are now. I told you that too right?” Shikamaru turns to look at her.<br/>Narumi meekly smiled back before her eyes fall onto her soundly asleep son. “He must be really tired from all the running and laughing he did today.” She mentions shifting the subject and Shikamaru chuckled as he recalled the fun they had together in the afternoon. <br/>“It still is amusing to me that we actually have a child on our own.” Shikamaru murmured as he shifts onto his side to face his two most important persons. “A cute one too.” Narumi added with a smile as she sooths the little one’s hair. “That’s because he looks exactly like me.” Shikamaru became playful and Narumi just had to snort at that. “Did you just say that you’re cute?” She creased her eyebrows. <br/>“Am I not? You fell for this face, alright?” He smirks before the two chuckled whilst trying to keep it as low as possible not wanting to wake their son up.<br/>A comfortable silence enveloped before Shikamaru’s deep voice breaks it.<br/>“Honey...” He calls out.<br/>Narumi merely hums in reply.<br/>“Can’t you sleep on this side instead?” He murmurs.<br/>“Eijun needs me too you know...”<br/>“Let me hold your hand then.” Shikamaru’s hand reached over for hers and held it close to him.<br/>As his eyelids became heavy, Narumi watched him in silence. Her eyes go back and forth between her former husband and son before a smile naturally follows.<br/>“Shikamaru...”<br/>“Hmm...”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>The male smiled and kissed her knuckles.<br/>“I love you too.” He responds.</p><p><br/>XxXxXxXx</p><p><br/>After having to spend a night at Shikamaru’s parents, the little family returned to their home the following day. Unknown to them, it was that particular night that things were about to change.<br/>Exiting the bathroom after a quick shower, Narumi noticed that her former husband was nowhere to be seen. “Ei-chan, have you seen Daddy?” She asks her son who was rolling around on the bed with his favourite gama-chan in hand. “Daddy went out.” He answered shortly before continuing to make noises and talking to himself as if he was battling with the toy in hand.<br/>Creasing at what her son just said, Narumi made her way out to the living room and began searching at every corner of the apartment but Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen.<br/>‘He can’t be out alone, can he?’ The blonde began worrying as she looks out the window.<br/>Making her way back into their bedroom, she grabs her phone and took notice of the message Shikamaru had sent her.</p><p><br/>[I’m out to the convenient store across the street for a bit. The light bulb in you work room isn’t working properly. I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry ^^] </p><p><br/>Heaving a sigh in relief upon seeing the message, the busty mother still felt a little uneasy, not liking the idea of Shikamaru being out alone at night. Okay, she admits he’s a grown adult but after the panic attack he suffered right in front of her eyes in the beach resort, Narumi can’t help but to worry of Shikamaru just as much as she worries about Eijun.<br/>“Just wait until you come back. I’m going to nag your life out.” She mumbles before heading towards her work room and tried switching on the light. And true enough, the light was blinking repetitively. “He could still wait until tomorrow.” She reasoned and was reminded that she had told him earlier that she had to work on the next issue during the weekend to pass on the proposal during the upcoming meeting on Monday.<br/>It hit Narumi that Shikamaru must have checked on her work room whilst she was showering just to ensure she was comfortable enough to work. “Still the same old him." She mumbles before switching the lights off.</p><p><br/>“Mummy, I’m sleepy.” Eijun suddenly came wrapping his arms around her legs. “Let’s go to sleep then, hmm?” She smiled to him, swiping his fringe from his forehead before carrying her little boy in her arms. “My baby is getting heavier. I don’t think I’ll be able to carry you anymore later.” She teased him whilst the boy leans onto the crook of her neck with his thumb already in his mouth. “I’m sleepy ~” He whines with his eyelids heavy not bothering whatever his mother was teasing him on.<br/>“How can you be sleepy already? Daddy’s not even home and you’re going to sleep. Who’s going to play with Mummy?” Narumi continues to tease her four year old finding it adorable that her son was really sleepy to the point that he can’t even open his eyelids even he forced them too. “Sleepy~” Eijun whines again and this time his face showed clear disgruntled with his mother’s teased that it had Narumi chuckling. “Okay baby~” She pats his back and began humming to the usual lullaby.<br/>Looking over the window on the other side, down the hallway Narumi took notice that it was suddenly raining.<br/>‘Did he even bring an umbrella with him?’</p><p><br/>///////</p><p> </p><p>After picking out the right bulb and paying for it, Shikamaru sighs upon coming across with the rain. Pulling the hooded sweater he wore over his head, the male rushed through the rain when the traffic light turns green.<br/>A high beam suddenly flashed and all that was heard was a loud screeching tyre and a loud honk.<br/>On the wet road, a white plastic bag sprawled over and broken pieces of a white translucent glass spread over a tiny part of the tarred road.</p><p><br/>//////</p><p><br/>After Eijun had fallen asleep, Narumi sat just beside where her son was sprawled over and leaned again the headboard to the bed watching her little one deep in his sleep.<br/>Glancing up to the clock on the wall, it’s been over half an hour since Shikamaru left. Her uneasiness turns into a worry instantly.</p><p>‘Why are you not home yet?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. CHAPTER 15 TURNING POINT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING:</p><p> ANGST &amp; THERE IS SHIKAMARU X SAKURA IN THIS CHAPTER</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update. Been kind of busy nowadays 😪<br/>Anyway, I think this çhapter will disappoint y'all so apologize in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>They hadn’t had a proper conversation with each other for over a week and the tension thickens instead of fading. Neither remembered the reason why they were mad with each other but they were sure it was as trivial as one just wanting to spend some time with the other over the weekend but the other merely wanted to stay in after a tiring week with work which the former insist and the other snaps unintentionally and later resulted in them turning sour at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>It may have also been something more ridiculous like one forgetting to change the shower head, leaving towels and dirty clothes thoughtlessly without noticing how the other always had to clean after or even one having both house keys in hand resulting in the other having to be locked out until the other returned. They could’ve settled it by mere apologizing to the other but glares and spiteful words were exchanged due to their unstable emotional state. As they always say young blood boils faster.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>And who would’ve thought such thoughtless acts that repeated over and over again during the few months would amount to something big. Too big for either of them to even foresee or expect. Those days when all they see were hearts and kisses were long gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Can you just stop?” Narumi finally had enough throwing the hand towel she had in hand towards the sink. “What? Stop from stating a fact that we were always quarrelling or the fact that we are quarrelling?” Shikamaru being just as stubborn as the female in front him was stand by his words leaning back onto the kitchen counter with his arms cross.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The wedded couple were again quarrelling as Shikamaru brought up how they should actually sit down and talk since he had noticed how their relationship were going downhill. He didn’t like how they quarrel and made up in bed and then quarrel again without talking it out. It was always the bed that resolved their anger and frustration and he did not like the idea as it repeated. He knew he should’ve initiated the talk earlier and best to be done immediately each time they quarrel but being a hard-headed himself it was difficult to do so. They were often tired and stress from work that even the smallest misunderstanding between them causes havoc as their emotions take over.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>It had initially began rather calmly and Narumi actually appreciated that her husband was thoughtful enough to make them sit down and talk about what they were going through but it turns ugly when he (unintentionally) began pointing out her flaws instead of recognising his as well. Unable to withstand on how he was merely putting the blame on her and how she was the one who should’ve been more understanding made Narumi stood up from where they were sitting and headed to the kitchen to release her anger. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She did not want to start another fight so she began cleaning the unnecessary things in the kitchen hoping it signals the male how she did not like where the conversation was going.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But it led to one where both regretted.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“You said you wanted to talk it out but you’re not making any sense in it if all you wanted to say was how I’m the only one at fault. I work just as hard as you do Shikamaru and I get tired from work just like you do. So it’s unfair for you to just push the blame on me and what? I should be more understanding? Shouldn’t you be just as understanding as well? I simply don’t like how you’re putting it all on me.” She shrugs her shoulder when she turned to face him before crossing her arms as well with a disappointed look. “I did not put all the blame on you and when did I even say I wasn’t at all at fault? I was just pointing out – “</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“How I was the one at fault and I am still the one at fault?” Narumi cuts in sharply, mirroring his style of words just a while ago. Heaving a heavy sigh, Shikamaru uncrossed his arms before putting one hand in his pocket and the other massaging his nape. “Look, all I wanted to do was to talk it out between us nicely because I know for a fact that I don’t like how our relationship is turning into and I know you feel the same way. I’m trying to mend this but its’ not going to work if you just walk off like that –“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I wouldn’t have if you had better chosen your words and your attempt in ‘mending’ our relationship.” Narumi cuts in again with another sharp encounter that it had the male frowning. “You’re not even trying are you?” The male now had a disappointed look that it had Narumi scoffing at it. “You know well how I want us to be like how we were before so don’t accuse me of not even trying when you’re the one who’s always acting up as well.” She snaps. “So I’m the one at fault now?” He sarcastically remarks and they both knew it was starting all over again.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Why are we even doing this really? We always end up going around the circle over and over again anyway.” She shook her head in disbelief and was about to walk off when Shikamaru grabs hold off her arm. “I’m not done yet.” He sends her a sharp glare that the blonde returned.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Silence took over as the once lovely couple exchanged hateful stares instead.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Let me just ask you one thing then.” He seriously requested as Narumi waited for his next words.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Do you still love me?” He asks after a moment of hesitation and immediately he saw the hurt in her eyes. Shikamaru immediately regretted his words for doubting her feelings for him but he really needed to sort things out.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Turning away as tears began to well up in her eyes; Narumi gulps hard trying to contain her tears. “I can’t believe you actually ask me that?” She bitterly spurts out and her glassy eyes didn’t make things any easier for Shikamaru either. He knew he had hurt her badly but he was tired of them being trapped at the same spot over and over without having a way out.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You’re not answering my question.” He heaves a heavy sigh. Meeting her eyes, he saw how tears eventually spills and Shikamaru hated himself most at the moment. “Why don’t you tell me then? Do you still love me?” Narumi reverted the question in her shaky voice.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hearing that same question pointed towards him, Shikamaru then understood the pain that Narumi must’ve felt when he asked her the same. They fell into silence before Shikamaru blurts out words that he shouldn’t have.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“There is no love between us anymore. I’m tired of you. You’re tired of me.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>His hand that was gripping onto her arm fell loosely to his side. And at that it had Narumi in more tears.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Then what are we?” She looks up to him, heart shattered into pieces in disbelieve that Shikamaru had easily established that there were no longer love between them.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Looking at her eyes that used to sparkle for him were now full of hurt by his words, Shikamaru was left without a word.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Why are you not saying a word?” Answer me.” Narumi finds her way to his eyes as the male avoided.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Stop it.” His voice came out shakily.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And at that it had Narumi in tears again, sobbing this time around. She didn’t know how and why their relationship turn out this bad and neither did he.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Let’s end this.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>His words made Narumi felt as if her whole world collapses.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Whatever is between us . . . let’s end it.” He repeated.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And before Narumi realises, Shikamaru was already out from their apartment leaving her in tears and cold.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That was the last time they saw each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>//////////</p><p> </p><p><br/>He pressed the doorbell once.<br/>He pressed it twice.<br/>No answer.<br/>He pressed it again not wavered by the stinging pain of the cuts on his hands.<br/>He pressed the doorbell impatiently again when a faint voice was heard.<br/>His trembling heartbeat finally calms a bit by the familiar voice.<br/>His head hurts, his heart hurts and everything hurts. He was breathless. It was as if there was a lack of air or his system had stopped functioning. It was as if he had forgotten on how to breathe. He knew his panic attack was here again. And every time it attacks him, there was a particular person that was able to calm him down. He wasn’t sure why or how but she was the one that manages to without having him to swallow any of those horrid pills.<br/>He pressed the doorbell again even when he could clearly hear the rushed steps approaching the door.<br/>The male was impatient.<br/>The door opens and there she was startled and surprised to see the man she had least expected to appear at her door.<br/>“S-Shikamaru?”<br/>“H-Help me...”<br/>The man gasps before passing out on the frail woman in front of him, leaving her surprised and teary at the same time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>XxXxXxXx</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>FLASHBACK</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Put me down! Chouji I’m warning you!” Sakura continues to shriek and struggle before Chouji finally let her down when they were finally in the basement parking.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I told you not to come and make a fuss! Why are you even here?!” Chouji retorts immediately with a frown as he comes face to face with the pink-haired figure.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Scoffing in disbelief as she pulls back her hair, Sakura glared.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“No one told me about what happen to Shikamaru! How do you expect me not to make a fuss?! I’m his girlfriend for God sake!” She exclaims and Chouji just had to raise his brows when Sakura still calls herself as Shikamaru’s girlfriend.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I don’t think that’s something for you to complain about when you left without trace more than a month ago and still claims to be his girlfriend?” Chouji points out a fact and Sakura was immediately flustered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, I don’t exactly know what is it between you and Shikamaru at the moment but how do you expect anyone to let you know what happened to Shikamaru if it was you who completely disappeared out of nowhere?” Chouji retorts and the beauty was clearly uneasy with the fact.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Regaining her composure, the pinkette flips her hair and took a step forward towards the taller male. “I don’t think that’s the main issue at the moment. Shikamaru lost his memories and you made him stay with his ex? We both know she’s the main reason why Shikamaru –“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“And she’s also the only one who can help him recover his memory at the moment.” Chouji cuts in displeasing Sakura. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“But I don’t think by lying to him that they’re still married is the only way. Yes, she might be the person that could recover his memories since that’s when his memories were cut off but acting as if they were what they were in the past does not make any sense to me. We could’ve just told him the truth and reality –“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I told you he’s not in the best condition for reality. You know well of the fact how much Narumi mean to Shikamaru –“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Not anymore.” Sakura cuts in.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Sakura —why are you even doing this now?” Chouji crossed his arms with a frown whilst Sakura was in disbelief with the male’s words. “What do you mean why am I doing this? As far as I am concern, Shikamaru is my boyfriend and I’m not leaving him with someone that was his past just because he has no memories of me. It’s unfair on his side, don’t you think?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Chouji fell silent as his eyes began reading the pinkette instead.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Are you really going to continue to act this way?” Chouji warned and Sakura knew exactly where the brunette male was heading to.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“What are you trying to say?” She pretended dumb instead. “You know what I mean, Sakura. Do I have to say it to your face?” Chouji warned not wanting to hurt the female but he did not want her to continue being in denial either.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Say it.” Sakura challenged not wanting to hurt her pride even when she knows it’s already hurting her heart just by the thought of it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Chouji remained silent for a bit before finally releasing the bullet.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I know you love Shikamaru. And I know you know he doesn’t reciprocate the same feelings for you even when he agrees to be in whatever relationship the both of you are in at the moment.” Chouji jabs and he could see Sakura’s eyes wavers by the fact.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Just because you’re his best friend does not mean you know what he feels for me. You’re not Shikamaru, Chouji.” Sakura gritted her teeth as she puts up a wall not wanting to falter in front of the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re going to continue to hurt yourself if you keep this on.” Chouji sincerely advice knowing the pinkette well throughout the year Sakura and Shikamaru were together. Despite her tough upfront, Sakura is a soft-hearted lady who cares for the ones she loves dearly.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hearing Chouji’s words, Sakura was on the verge of tears.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I just don’t understand why you need to bring that woman back in his life this way. I’m Shikamaru’s present. He deserves to know that instead of letting him dwell back in his part where he’s going to hurt himself all over again.” Sakura insisted and the tension between the two rose again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I’ll leave for today but I’m definitely not going to stay quiet and go along with whatever all of you are doing. It’s unfair for Shikamaru.” She added and was about to leave when Chouji’s words made her stop.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“What if this is what Shikamaru wants?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakura froze at that.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You left a month ago without a word. Did Shikamaru tried contacting you?” Chouji pressed even when he did not intend to.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And at that, Sakura finds herself tearing up.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Did he try finding you?” Chouji added.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>END OF FLASHBACK</strong>
</p><p><br/>Sakura was on her fourth glass of wine as she recalled Chouji’s words on the day she decided to appear at Shikamaru and Narumi’s apartment. Chouji’s words hurts but she knew that they were nothing but the truth.<br/>Did Shikamaru try finding her? No. Not at all. <br/>She left but Shikamaru never did try to contact her at all. It was as if she didn’t matter.<br/>A tear fell down her cheek as her mind began recalling of the memories he had with Shikamaru.<br/>They started out casual. Their attraction towards each other was nothing but pure desire. But the presence soon created comfort between them. It was probably due to the common pain they experienced from their respective past. But unlike Shikamaru, his presence and care grew on her. She fell for him. Deeply. But she also knew no matter how hard she tries, she can never replace that one place in Shikamaru’s heart. That one place he reserved for that one person.<br/>Pouring out another glass of wine, the beauty took another one shot letting the bitterness of the liquid burned her throat.<br/>And as her thoughts began to dwell with her inner emotions, the doorbell to her house rang. She ignored it completely considering the hour of the night but when it went on repeat, it had the rosenette frowning ; wondering who would even appearing at her high end apartment at this hour of the night.<br/>Putting aside the glass of wine, the beauty made her way to the front door. Whoever is on the other side was clearly impatient.<br/>“Coming!” She calls out.<br/>Opening the door without bothering to look through the security camera, Sakura was startled and surprised to see the man she had least expected to appear at her door.<br/>“S-Shikamaru?”<br/>“H-Help me...”<br/>She saw him gasps before passing out on her.<br/>‘What happened?’</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>///////</em>
</p><p><br/>Waking up to a sharp pain in his head, the male was met with a white ceiling. He found himself on the sofa in a living room he was familiar with. Forcing himself to sit up, he suddenly felt a hand wrapping around his arms to help him up.</p><p>
  <strong>FLASHBACK</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>After picking out the right bulb and paying for it, Shikamaru sighs upon coming across with the rain. Pulling the hooded sweater he wore over his head, the male rushed through the rain when the traffic light turns green.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A high beam suddenly flashed and all that was heard was a loud screeching tyre and a loud honk.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>On the wet road, a white plastic bag sprawled over and broken pieces of a white translucent glass spread over a tiny part of the tarred road.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>An old man in his 50s came rushing out from his car upon realising how he almost crashed into someone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Are you okay young man?” He asks worriedly.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shikamaru was however in a state of shock by the sudden incoming car that it had him in a state of trance. But more than anything were the memories that flashed right back to him all in an instance right from the days he and Narumi often quarrelled, to the day they divorced, the years he spend being depressed and drunk consumed by the guilt of hurting the one person he loved most and not having the guts to see her and apologize but instead left her without a word. Those years he suffered due to his own wrongdoings to the day when the woman by the name Haruno Sakura came and somehow life did not seem that bad after all.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Should I send you to the clinic? There are scratches on your hands.” The old man worries even when Shikamaru didn’t seem like he was hurt anywhere else.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Turning to the stranger, Shikamaru’s mind began travelling to the day of his accident where he lost control of his car due to lack of sleep and to the day he suddenly woke up in the hospital and suddenly there was Narumi –the one person he thought he would never see again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He remembers how she took care of him and how it was as if they were never divorced. He remembers her tears and her smiles, her laugh and her kisses. Why does it all seem so sincere? He thought she would’ve hated him after how he left her, after how he had treated her.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And he remembers Eijun, his son. He has a son?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Young man...” The old man attempts again realising how Shikamaru was still in daze.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shikamaru eyes suddenly darted towards the building across the road and it went to a certain level where his eyes then stopped.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>His heart and mind were conflicting for a bit and all that was heard was the sound of the rain pouring a little heavier.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Can you send me home?” Shikamaru breaks the silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>END OF FLASHBACK</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru’s eyes met hers and a sense of relieve washed over.<br/>“Are you okay?” Sakura asked in concerned whilst Shikamaru merely nodded in respond. Sakura however continued eyeing him warily and her eyes were filled with nothing but nervousness.<br/>A deep silence envelopes before a phone rang.<br/>Looking at the caller id, it had Shikamaru hesitating. Sakura can’t help but to peer over and it had her frozen at her spot.<br/><em>‘My Wife’</em> Calling...</p><p><br/>Shikamaru soon grabs his phone and switched it off, surprising both Sakura and himself.<br/>“You don’t mind if I stay here for tonight right?” He suddenly asks to which Sakura nodded immediately even when she was surprised by the sudden request. “Thank you.” He replied shortly and judging from how he was fiddling his fingers with his phone, Sakura knew the male was not in his right mind.<br/>“I’ll go get the safe aid kit to clean the cuts on your hands.” She told him and again the male merely nodded.<br/>He watched her leave and all that began stirring in his mind was Uzumaki Narumi.</p><p>///////</p><p><br/>“What happened?” Sakura asks after she dabs on some ointment and covered the scratches on his hands with some band aids. Shikamaru however did not give an answer but instead merely observes how the delicate finger of hers tend to his wounds.<br/>“I missed you.” Sakura suddenly told him before her hand grabs hold of his gaining the male’s attention as he turn to look at her in the eyes.<br/>“How did you remember? How did you memories came back?” She finally asks. His eyes travel away from her face and blankly staring out the window right across of them. “It just came back.” He muttered shortly before he felt her resting her head on his shoulder.<br/>“Thank goodness nothing bad happened. Thank goodness you remembered everything.” She whispers loud enough for him to hear. He felt her fingers entwining in between his and Shikamaru can’t help but to stare at it.<br/>Silence enveloped for a bit before Shikamaru broke it.<br/>“Why did you come back?” He asks and it caught the pinkette off guard. Pulling back from his shoulder, she turns to meet his grey orbs. “You left because of me. You left because even after so long we were together, I still can’t reciprocate the same feelings you have for me. So I don’t understand why you’re back. I’m only going to hurt your feelings again.” He told her sincerely and Sakura felt the jab.<br/>Heaving a small sigh, Sakura diverted her gaze to their entwined finger. “I said I miss you. Does that need any more explanation?” She asks turning back to meet his eyes. Their eyes were locked on each other when Sakura suddenly leaned in to kiss him on his lips taking the male by surprise for a bit.<br/>She pulls back with a sad smile with one hand cupping his face.<br/>“I tried to forget you. But I can’t. You already mean so much to me at this point. I just can’t let you go even if you’re going to hurt my feelings again.” She whispers.<br/>Shikamaru who had his eyes on hers, looks down to their entwined fingers. “I don’t know what to do.” He whispers back biting back a tear that was threatening to fall. “Look at me.” Sakura softly told him, now cupping his face in her hands.<br/>“Let me ask you something.” She approached the teary eyed male. “Why did you decide to come here? Why did you come find me when your memories finally came back? Why didn’t you return to her if she’s the one you want to be with?” Sakura asks and it had tears rolling down Shikamaru’s cheek.<br/>And upon that, Sakura pulls him in for a hug –rubbing his back and whispering into the male ear comforting words until a certain request that had the male in daze.<br/>“Stay with me, hmm?” Sakura whispers in his ear and there was nothing but sincerity in those words that broke Shikamaru’s heart.</p><p>///////</p><p><br/>Narumi had to asked for a neighbour to watch over Eijun which they were very kind of to help her with whilst she went out to look for Narumi. It has been over an hour but he was nowhere to be seen that it had her panicking. Narumi can’t help but to think of the worst.<br/>‘Where are you?’ She felt her heart trembling but what caught her attention more were the bits and pieces of white glass on the tarred road. Narumi however shook her head and chanted to herself that it was nothing related to Shikamaru.<br/>Closing the umbrella as she runs into a phone booth, the blonde makes another attempt and this time she realised that his phone was switched off.<br/>The blonde was on the verge of tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. CHAPTER 16 DÉJÀ VÙ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING ‼️<br/>Major heartbreak and angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>3 years ago</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It was just another day where Shikamaru felt as lifeless as he had ever been for the past three years. And like any other day after work, he headed to that one place he had frequent to for the last three years. A small stall by the road side which served the typical Japanese dishes and alcohol. It was around 11pm when he arrived and unlike any other day where Shikamaru usually ordered a boiling soup along with some rice and side dishes before indulging himself with alcohol, that night, he went straight to the latter.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That night felt more bitter than usual. And it was merely because if he and Narumi were still happily married today, it would be their 3rd anniversary. Unfortunately they weren’t.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gulping down one last shot after finishing one big bottle, the male stood up and left some cash on the table before heading out.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That was the moment when he encountered into one particular woman that would add a little colour to his life.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Haruno Sakura.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Troublesome, look at where you’re going woman.” Shikamaru slurs, half awake and half wasted. Sakura was in red stilettoes with a black short body dress that looked too cold for the weather. She looks up with half lidded eyes, heavy make-up and a matching red lipsticks.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You! You’re just the same! You’re just like him!” She points right onto Shikamaru’s face whilst the later frowns. Sakura was just as wasted as Shikamaru was but they were the only ones who didn’t notice.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Haven’t your parents taught you that it’s rude to be pointing fingers at people’s face?” Shikamaru grabs hold of her hand and pushed it way from his face. Sakura on the other hand began giggling before she sat down by the side of the road and she looked as if she was ready to take a nap. Shaking his head by the view, Shikamaru was about to leave when the female’s words stopped him.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Cute faces like you are all the same.” She mumbles resting her head on her knees as she hugs them in her arms. Turning to the crouching female, Shikamaru went down to meet her level and tilts his head. “What do you mean by that?” He demands with a frown and a creased brows naturally follows. Sakura turned to face the male and stares at him.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sakura asks. Shikamaru shook his head. “I was married.” He revealed before looking down to his shoes, feeling bitter just by the mention. And Sakura began to laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did she left you?” Her face brightens whilst the male’s face dims. “No she didn’t. I did. It’s all my fault. She did nothing wrong.” He defended and Sakura’s laugh died out. “I told you, all guys like you are the same.” She glares. “What do you mean by that?” He asks again, frowning again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Unknown to the two, passer-by were giving them weird looks. To them, those two are just some drunkards conversing in their own little world.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakura cups his face in her hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cute faces like you always leave the woman they love. The woman who loves and care for them. Why is that?” She questions and it had the male speechless. “Your ex—wife must have been very nice but you left her. Why?” She glares. Shikamaru pulls her hands away from his face and stares out blankly. “Did your husband left you too? Because you seem like a nice person.” He muttered.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sakura began laughing whilst the man opposite her merely stares. Her laughter soon turn into tears. “I didn’t even get to marry him.” She sobs. “He just didn’t turn up on our wedding day and I have no idea why.” She breaks down, crying in her palms.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Watching the woman cry reminds Shikamaru so much of a certain someone. He hugged her and patted her back, whispering comforting words as if she was his Narumi. He treated her the way he wishes to have treated his Narumi.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>The Present</strong>
</p><p>Shikamaru watches her sleep beside him, wrapping her arm tight around his waist on the bed they used to share. He observes the features of the woman who had helped him get out of the dark tunnel. The woman who had provided so much support for him but yet his heart still belonged to the other.<br/>Pulling her arms away from him, Shikamaru moved from the bed and headed outside to the living room. He push one of the windows open and took in the night breeze. He began questioning what had happened for the past month. Especially when Narumi makes her return.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Flashback)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Daddy~”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The word catches the attention both Shikamaru and Narumi.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Overwhelmed by his son calling him dad Shikamaru merely hum in respond as he kept his eyes fixed on Eijun. “I miss you daddy. A lot~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shika...what if fixing this isn’t what the current you would want?” Narumi’s voice breaks at that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not your fault. I lost our baby because my body was too weak at that time. So don’t blame yourself for it.” She told him before looking up to meet his eyes. Shikamaru felt overwhelmed by the revelation because as a matter of fact it had bothered him a lot with the sudden memory flash. It was as if Narumi could read him. “I want to tell you this because I know you only remember part of it. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. My body was too weak to be carrying our baby at the time which is why I had a miscarriage. It wasn’t your fault so don’t feel sorry or bothered by it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I really want you to recover your memories back. I want you to remember everything for the past four years. It’s going to hurt both of us all over again but I want you to remember all of them so we could talk. I have such much to ask and I have so much to tell you. So please, recover quickly honey. Please. I need you to come back so that we could resolve all this mess. I don’t want to be in the dark anymore.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I love you.” Narumi finally opens up. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(/end of flashback)</strong>
</p><p><br/>Shikamaru had tears running down his cheeks as flashes of the moments he shared with Narumi and Eijun came playing. It was everything that he had hoped for when they were separated. <br/>But why is he contemplating on it?<br/>His eyes then fell on the wedding ring on his finger.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Narumi.” He calls out to her to which his girlfriend merely hums at. “You’re not paying attention.” He complains. The couple were on their usual routine at his home where they were supposed to watch movies but Narumi did not like her boyfriend’s pick so she decided to drown herself with a hopeless romantic novel whilst Shikamaru continued watching his pick on some science fiction genre.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And although the decision was diplomatic, Shikamaru did not like how his girlfriend was not giving him the attention he needed.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You know I met this girl TenTen and she’s got some –“He paused realising it wasn’t working either. It used to work so well when they first began dating but the male guessed that the female knew him well enough for the type that doesn’t look at any other girl once he’s committed to one.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Honey…” He calls out again and again Narumi merely hums a reply. “Do you want to marry me?" He pops the question and immediately Narumi looks up to her boyfriend with widened eyes and her book slipping off her slender fingers. It had Shikamaru secretly smiling at her reaction.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You’re not kidding are you?” Narumi warns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You love me right?” He asks. “What kind of stupid question is that?” She frowns. “And you know I love you right?” He ignored her. “Nara Shikamaru.” This time, Narumi got off from placing her head on his lap to actually sitting down next to him and giving him the ‘I’m being serious’ look.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shikamaru chuckled before taking her hands in his. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I love you and I want to marry you. So will you, princess?” He asks and it had the girl on the verge of tears. “You’re really proposing to me right now right?” She just has to ask again and Shikamaru can’t help but to coo at her adorableness since the girl had been hinting on it for a while.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Narumi had always had this dream of marrying early and becoming a young mom and Shikamaru was well aware of it. He had nothing against that idea since it was Narumi that he chose to be married with. However, he chose to be wise and hold onto the question until they graduated at least so that both could then concentrate on their future. And now that they are both graduated, he finds no problem in asking for her hand in marriage.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Yes, Uzumaki Narumi. I’m proposing to you right now. I want you to be my wife and the mother to my kids. Is that clear enough for you?” He teased with a smile before Narumi squeals in happiness and throws herself at him, hugging the man she loved most. “Yes, Shikaaaa! Yes I want to marry you!” She announced hugging him tight to which the boy returns. And Shikamaru can’t help but to plant kisses on the side of her head.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She pulls away with a bright smile and teary eyes. “Why are you crying?” He pouts wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes. “Just because…” She shrugs and chuckles before leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “I love you too, sweetheart. With all my heart. So don’t you dare leave me.” She sweetly replied before Shikamaru leans in for another kiss and Narumi squealing happily.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“We’re getting married!” and “I’m going to tell everyone.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The proposal may not be as romantic and languish like how others does it but they both were aware of how meaningful it was. It was a memory Shikamaru cherish most because it was one of those days where Narumi was the happiest.</em>
</p><p>Tears run down Shikamaru's cheeks by the memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>///////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Appearing at the front door of the apartment he had been visiting periodically for the past four years had him hesitating. Unlike his previous visits, this had him on the edge knowing there was someone else on the other side. Knowing that one person he had been hoping to appear miraculously for the past years is right on the other side of the door. Before the male could press in the pass code, the door drew open and he met the pair of blue sapphire orbs that never fails to tug at his heart. But today it was filled with tears and pain was prominent through it.<br/>There was a tad of silence as both were taken aback by the sudden appearance.<br/>“Where have you been?” Her voice falters and the tears that had dried up overnight magically fall again. His heart clenched at the sight.<br/>Sighing as relieve took over her, Narumi wiped her tears away.</p><p><br/>“Why was I even crying the whole night?” She mumbles but Shikamaru caught every word. The female recollects herself before turning to the male in front of her again. “You really have a bad habit of leaving without a word do you know that?” She points out and her words jabs hard as he was reminded of how they separated.<br/>“I really thought you were not coming back anymore.” She mumbles to herself again and Shikamaru heard every word.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Flashback)</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Narumi?”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Choji! I’m sorry for calling you at this hour but . . . Shikamaru – I don’t know where he is. He told me he was going to the convenient store to fix the light bulb in our apartment but he hasn’t return since an hour ago. I went to search for him but I don’t see him anywhere and his phone is off, I –" Narumi was speaking like a bullet train and clearly she was on the verge of tears but Choji somehow managed to cut in.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Narumi, listen. Shika called me.” The male on the other line said and it had the blonde in surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>(/end of flashback)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Go in and change. Take a rest. I’m heading to work. I already send Eijun to his day care.” Narumi told him as the male merely watched her actions. There was a tonne of questions that circulated in her mind with Shikamaru’s disappearance the night before but the female chose to not ask at the moment because her mind was in a mess. His disappearance reminded her of how they separated, how she waited for him but he never returned. <br/>It hurt her badly. <br/>She thought of the worst that could’ve happened but here he is, appearing tall and fine at the door acting as if nothing happened. How could she not be hurt and angry at the same time?</p><p><br/>Narumi was about to walk past him but she felt him grab hold of her arm.<br/>“I’m sorry.” He apologizes. She turn to meet his eyes and it breaks his heart seeing her swollen red eyes. “Let’s talk about this later.” She replied shortly and insist on leaving immediately but Shikamaru’s hold was too strong for her to pull away.<br/>“Shikamaru, please…” She pleads and before she could pull away again, Shikamaru envelopes her into his arm. “I’m sorry.” He says again and hugs her tighter. Narumi didn’t bother to push away as tears naturally flow down her cheek. “I’m sorry.” He repeats and it had Narumi giving in as she buries her face onto his chest, breaking in tears.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Flashback)</strong>
</p><p><br/><em>“He called? Where is he? Why didn’t he call me? Did something happened to him? Is he alright?"</em> <em>Narumi burst with questions but the other on the line was silent.</em></p><p>
  <em>Chouji was hesitating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chouji? What’s going on? You’re making me nervous.” Narumi prompts.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Shikamru…he’s at Sakura’s place.” Chouji revealed and Narumi swore she hears her heart crack.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(/end of flashback)</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>//////</strong>
</p><p><br/>The two were now sitting in the living room with Narumi tending to Shikamaru’s hands replacing the band aids from the night before. Shikamaru knew Narumi was aware of what had happened the night before but she hasn’t said a word about it.<br/>Shikamaru wasn’t sure where he should begin.<br/>After not being able to sleep the night before, Shikamaru after much contemplation made a call to Chouji and revealed everything to him. The latter was taken aback and had rushed over to Sakura’s place even when it was half past two in the morning. Shikamaru was present when Chouji decided to make a call to Narumi after realising the female had attempted to call him. He revealed Shikamaru’s whereabouts and that the male now remembered everything knowing the two needed some serious talk with each other and it wasn’t going to happen if Shikamaru keeps running away just because he was afraid of what to come.</p><p><br/>Watching as Narumi silently cleans up the little mess she made after replacing his band aids, he also notices how she was avoiding to meet his eyes.<br/>“Eijun . . . Why didn’t you tell me about him?” Shikamaru began and it had the blonde freezing at her spot. The two were not far apart and she hates how he was attentively watching her when she was trying hard to avoid meeting his eyes because she knows she’s going to break down again if she does.<br/>Having to found out about Shikamaru recovering all his memories after Chouji called her up and revealed to her that Shikamaru was at Sakura’s place broke her heart. Just by the revelation that the male had chosen to return to Sakura’s place instead of their shared apartment, explains a lot of things to Narumi. She could’ve just left, she knew. But instead of leaving aimlessly, Narumi decided that they at least needed a proper closure. And most importantly there was still Eijun that they needed to talk about. Which is why she decided to stay and waited for him to come back without any more attempt to call him. She was actually surprised when he appeared immediately in the morning.</p><p><br/>“I only knew I had him a few months after we divorced.” She revealed focusing her eyes on her fiddling fingers. “You could’ve still told me about him.” Eijun softly mentions still trying to get hold of her eyes. “How do you expect me to do that when the last words you said to me was to end everything between us? How was I supposed to tell it to someone who completely wants nothing to do with me anymore?” She finally looks up feeling unfair with his encounter.<br/>Guilt continued building up as he meets her eyes. He felt the pain and suffer she must have went through without him by her side when she needed him the most. Narumi on the other hand looked away immediately not wanting to fall for his apologetic eyes. It was only going to make it harder for her to let him go.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry.” He apologized yet again and Narumi had to bite her lip not wanting to let out another tear for him.<br/>Silence took over for a bit when Narumi drops a question that took Jongin by surprise.<br/>“Does Sakura mean a lot to you?” She asks and this time she did not hesitate to meet his eyes because that’s the only way for her to know his true feelings.<br/>Taken by surprise, Shikamaru was left wordless. The question repeats in his head but he wasn’t able to give an answer.<br/>“What does she mean to you?” Narumi asks again trying to find an answer in his eyes.<br/>Shikamaru had a moment of thought before finally answering.<br/>“She was there when I lost you.” He answers and the second he saw her eyes, he regrets his answer.<br/>Tears immediately filled Narumi’s eyes out of her control and fell down her cheek making her look down avoiding his eyes.<br/>“I have no idea why I’m still holding on to you.” She mumbles wiping her tears away.<br/>Shikamaru wanted to hold her and tell her that wasn’t what he meant but something was holding him back from doing so.<br/>“Do we really have no chance together anymore? Does the past month really mean nothing to you? At all?” Narumi looks up in tears. Even when she foresee for them to separate ways again when Shikamaru’s memories came back, Narumi didn’t know it would hurt this much. She wasn’t ready for them to break up again.</p><p><br/>Shikamaru felt himself tearing up as well and before he could answer, Narumi cuts him in.<br/>“You could’ve really just come and find me if you’re suffering so much back then? Why didn’t you?” She asks not bothering to hold back her tears anymore.<br/>“You could’ve done the same.” Shikamaru managed to mutter as he tears up well.<br/>And Narumi just had to scoff at his answer in disbelief. <br/>“So it’s my fault all over again?” She frowns. </p><p>“I’m not putting the blame on you alone, Narumi.” He argued in disbelief as well. And Narumi turned away looking down to her fingers again. “We’re doing it again. Just like how we did years ago.” The blonde mumbles reminding them of their ongoing argument that never came to an end.<br/>Neither uttered a word after that as they were both trying to calm themselves, wiping the tears away and collecting themselves this time around not wanting to be drift by their emotion and think rationally instead.<br/>“I’m sorry for my past mistakes.” Shikamaru took the lead. “I’m sorry I didn’t work hard enough for our relationship.” He continued as Narumi silently listens without sparring him a glance. “I’m sorry that I didn’t come back to you when I wanted to and I should’ve done so. I hated myself so much then for everything that I did to you that I didn’t have the courage to see you again.” His voice slightly falters and Narumi had to continue to wipe her tears away listening to his apologies knowing the end was coming again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me the most. I’m sorry for not being the man you deserve and I’m sorry that I do nothing but only hurt your feelings.” Shikamaru feels himself tearing up again.<br/>“The past month...I’m sorry for giving you false hopes.”<br/>“I’m sorry.” He muttered one last time and Narumi knew it was here.</p><p><br/>“But I really can’t leave Sakura. She’s been a great strength to me this past year. And I know she needs me most now.” Shikamaru finally ends it and Narumi felt the pain she experienced when he left her four years ago. The only difference was ... it hurt multiple times more than it did before.<br/>He is leaving her all over again. It’s back to square one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. CHAPTER 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was half past 11 at night and Shikamaru was sitting at the balcony blankly starring out to the dark sky. Even when he had made up his mind, his heart keeps on tugging him back to Narumi and Eijun. But the other side of him knew he can’t just leave Sakura at the moment.<br/>“What are you thinking about?” Her voice came before Sakura causally sat on his lap with her arms around him as the male looks up the former. </p><p>“Why are you not in bed yet?” He asks grabbing hold of one of her hand and immediately rubbing it noticing how her hands were cold.<br/>“I should be asking you that question as well. Why are you still out here?” She tilts her head whilst her other hand twirls with his hair. <br/>“I just have a lot in mind.” He shrugs. “You should sleep early. I don’t want you to tire yourself, especially the baby.”<br/>“Our baby, Shikamaru.” She smiles.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Flashback)</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Tears run down Shikamaru’s cheeks by the memory.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>His finger fiddled with his wedding ring.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“I love you babe. I love you so much and I still do. I just need my Shikamaru back...”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“I miss you daddy. A lot~”</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell am I doing here?” Shikamaru frowns as he recalls all the time he had spent with Narumi and Eijun for the past month. He didn’t understand why he decided to turn up at Sakura’s place instead of heading straight to Narumi but it might have been the confusion that struck him upon remembering the past and present.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He walked back into the apartment and began searching for his phone. He switched in back on to receive tonnes of text messages and missed calls from Narumi. Immediately the male attempt to call her back with his phone at his ear and already walking towards the door to the apartment to leave when Sakura’s voice stopped him.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Where are you going?” She asks surprised to see Shikamaru at the door. She woke up alarmed by the empty space next to her and thus seeing him at the door with his phone in his hand made her nervous.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shikamaru merely stares back.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You’re not going back to Narumi are you?” She asks nervously.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ending the line that didn’t even managed to get through, Shikamaru was determined to make things clear to the woman in front of her.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I’m sorry Sakura. But I can’t stay with you. It’s a mistake for me to come her and I’m sorry. I have to go back to my wife. She’s waiting for me.” He went straight to the point but Sakura was fast to counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“She’s your ex-wife, Shika-kun. You have no relationship with her anymore.” She frowns. Shikamaru internally grimaced at the suffix but outside he  heaves a sigh. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Yes, she’s my ex-wife. But I love her still. You’re well aware of that. I can’t stay here. I need to go-“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“So you’re leaving me just like that? I’m your girlfriend.” Sakura was on the verge of tears. “Sakura, you left more than a month ago. If you’re going to argue we didn’t officially break up then let me do it here and then. We are over. Long time ago since you left. And you know our feelings for each other are not sincere.” Shikamaru points out. “Yours Shika-kun. I told you I love you.” Sakura was in tears.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Yes you did. But you got tired of me for not reciprocating and you left right? There’s nothing to tie us down together anymore.” He reasoned and Sakura knew all that came out from him were facts that she can’t deny. She left and he made no attempt to get her back. It was a clear end between them. But she couldn’t let him go.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I’m sorry. I really am.” The male apologised again before turning back to the door to leave when Sakura’s next words made him stopped in his steps.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“What if I told you I’m pregnant to your child? You’re still leaving me for her?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That changed Shikamaru’s world entirely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>(/end of flashback)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How long has it been?” Shikamaru asks as he carefully caressed the small bump. “On my 11th week soon.” She murmurs with a soft smile, as she enjoys the way Shikamaru tenderly observes her baby bump that wasn’t really visible unless she wears tight clothes. “When did you find out?” He peers to meet her eyes. Sakura ponders for a bit. “I think it was a little later after I left you. I think I was on my third week when I found out.” She told him. “You should’ve told me sooner.” He wraps an arm behind her back.<br/>“I didn’t expect it. I didn’t know how to tell you since I already left.” She shrugs.<br/>At that, Shikamaru’s mind began travelling to Narumi. He wondered if that was how Narumi must’ve have felt when she found out she was pregnant to Eijun. The only difference was Sakura found out earlier whilst Narumi only knew months after. It must’ve been harder on Narumi to tell him when they were already divorced, he thought. And it hurt him just thinking about it.</p><p><br/>“Hey, you’re zoning out.” Sakura grabs hold of his chin. “I’m sorry.” Shikamaru gives a bitter smile and Sakura was aware of it. “You’re thinking of her. Aren’t you?” She just had to blurt it out. Shikamaru heave a silent sigh without a respond. “She’s one lucky woman to have a man like you to love her that much.” She muttered bitterly and it tugs on Shikamaru’s heart.<br/>He grabs hold of her hands instead and made sure they made eye contact. Shikamaru could tell that Sakura was still nervous and insecure about his decision to stay with her. He could tell she wasn’t confident that he would stay by her side. He could tell she was afraid of having him to leave her.<br/>“I talked to Narumi. And I ended things between us already.” Shikamaru revealed whilst Sakura listened attentively. “But I have a favour to ask from you.” He began and Sakura immediately felt nervous. “Narumi and I agreed that we keep in contact for the sake of our child. You don’t mind having my son over during the weekend right? I’ve missed out on his life for the past years and I’ve bonded so much with him over the past month. I want to continue being the father to my son even when I failed to become a good husband.” He requested and clearly Sakura was relieved just by hearing it.<br/>“Why would I even stop you from seeing your own son, Shikamaru. I’ll be more than happy to have him around.” Sakura smiled and Shikamaru was thankful that she was understanding.<br/>“Thank you.” He muttered before Sakura leans in to hug him. “Just promise me you’ll never leave me. That’s all that I ask for. I can’t have the baby alone.” She whispers shakily tightening her arms around him. “You don’t have to worry. ’m not leaving. Unless you tell me to, I’m not going anywhere okay. You’re bearing my baby so I’ll take full responsibility of you and our child.” He assures her and that was all that Sakura wished for even when there’s a corner of her heart where guilt was slowly creeping in.<br/>Sakura chose to bury it instead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>//////</strong>
</p><p><br/>Narumi was in a dazed state after everything that had happened within just one day. Her eyes roam around the apartment and for the first time in so long, she felt empty.<br/>He left.<br/>He really left again.<br/>“Mummy, I’m sleepy.” She felt a sudden tug that brought her out of her trance. Narumi bends down and picks up her child, holding him close in her arms. She left everything that was on her mind and whatever she was pretending to do a while ago behind and headed to Eijun’s room.<br/>The mother and son laid down on the bed side by side and as usual Narumi began to sing his favorite lullaby. Unlike any other night when Eijun didn’t fall asleep like how he always does. “Are you hungry?” Narumi had to ask. It was very unlike her son to not sleep at this time unless he is hungry. The boy shook his head and curls closer than he already is towards his mother.<br/>“Why are you not sleeping yet then? Should I tell you a story then?” Narumi asks in her motherly tone but his next question took the blonde completely off guard. <br/>“Why is Daddy not home tonight? He didn’t come home last night too.” He pouts as he looks up to his mother. Narumi didn’t know what to say.<br/>Even when she and Shikamaru agreed on having Eijun to still keep in touch with his father, she hadn’t actually figured on how she was going to explain to her son on his parent’s status.<br/>“Daddy came to see me just now.” Eijun and revealed and Narumi was taken by surprise by the revelation. Shikamaru made no mention of visiting Eijun at his day care when he was here this morning. “What did he say?” Narumi carefully asks. “He told me to take care of you Mummy.” Eijun mumbles before yawning widely and rubbing his sleepy eyes. And that had Narumi feeling her eyes stings.<br/>“What else did Daddy say?” Narumi asks quietly observing her innocent child. “Daddy said he loves me and he loves you Mummy. A lot~” Eijun yawns again and slowly the boy drifts off to dreamland.<br/>Fixing her son’s hair and ensuring the boy was comfortable in his position, Narumi continued to silently observe the child as Eijun’s last words came on repeat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>‘…he loves you Mummy. A lot~”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lies.</p><p>Her heart completely shuts for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>///////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re still not telling her?” Chouji questions yet again and Shikamaru completely loss count of the number of times Chouji had asked the same question over and over again for the past month.<br/>A month had passed since Narumi and Eijun moved out from the apartment they used to share. Shikamaru had insisted that they just continue to stay at the apartment but Narumi had refused.<br/>“You’re just letting her go like that all over again?” Chouji cuts in before Shikamaru could even respond to his previous question. Chouji knew he was at fault too for bringing Narumi back into Shikamaru’s life but he at least want to correct things the way it should’ve been. He had been pestering Shikamaru about it for the past month and he wasn’t going to stop any sooner until some sense is knock into his best friend’s head.<br/>Shikamaru looks at him and can't help but to wonder how mature Chouji became. He's no longer the shy and reserve kid he was back then. </p><p><br/>“Sakura’s bearing my child. How do you expect me to stay with Narumi and expect her to understand that there’s another woman carrying my child and still insist her to stay with me?” Shikamaru frowns. “You could at least tell her about your true feelings for her and be honest about Sakura’s condition. The reason why you had to end your relationship with her and at least she knows you feel the same way she does.” Chouji reasoned for the nth time. His bestfriend might be genius but he's also stubborn. <br/>“I’m just going to hurt her feelings again. I’ve done enough, I don’t want to hurt her again.” Shikamaru shooks his head.<br/>“But you’re already hurting her. You ended your relationship and what she believes as a reason is because Sakura is special to you. When in fact, you’re only choosing Sakura because of responsibilities you can’t avoid. I think Narumi at least deserves to know that her love for you isn’t one sided even after all these years.” Chouji shrugs and Shikamaru understood where his best friend was coming from. Perfectly understood.<br/>But at the same time Shikamaru just couldn’t imagine how heartbroken Narumi would be if she finds out that he got another woman pregnant. He can’t let Narumi be hurt by that. It was better if he ended things with her and let her believe that he was just a jerk that doesn’t deserve her love.</p><p><br/>Chouji heave a sigh looking at his best friend knowing at the end of the day, the choice was still in Shikamaru’s hands and he couldn’t do anything but to merely advice him.<br/>“How’s Eijun doing by the way? Is he getting accustomed to the two of you living apart already?” Chouji asks in concern of the young boy.<br/>Shikamaru had kept his promise keeping in touch with their child by having Eijunun over at his place during the weekends. Even when it’s been a month, the four year old still had a hard time especially during the night time even when he was used to have his father bringing him to sleep. It was still new for him not to have his mother around. The boy was also confused to why there was another woman that stayed with his father and only acknowledges her as his father’s friend.<br/>Chouji’s question had Shikamaru’s mind travelling back to the night before. The questions that Eijun had been asking continuously for the past month on why his parents are no longer living together. But last night, the boy came up with questions that had taken Shikamaru off guard and speechless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Flashback)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>It was a Sunday and like always, Eijun would spend the night at Shikamaru’s place and would be heading back to Narumi’s place after his day care tomorrow until Friday. To put it simply, weekdays were with his mother and weekends were with his father.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I miss our home.” Eijun pouts whilst his hand fiddled with his favourite toy figure as he was lying down next to his father, ready for bed. “You miss Mummy?” Shikamaru questions misinterpreting his son’s words. “I miss Mummy. But I miss our home too. The one we used to stay together. You, Mummy and me.” The boy looks up and completely abandoning his toy figure.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shikamaru did not give any response to his son. When Eijun first questioned about them living apart, Shikamaru was alarmed and wasn’t sure of how to explain to the four year old. But ever since Eijun repeatedly questioned the same, the male just chose to be silent about it. Eijun of course failed to notice the tension being oblivious of the adult world that he often just forgets about what he ask. Shikamaru was also sure the boy had asked the same question to his mother.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Daddy…” He heard him calling his name again. Shikamaru merely hums in response being aware of how Eijun was slowly drifting to his dreamland. “Did you and Mummy fight?” The boy pops a new question that he never had asked before and Shikamaru was taken aback by the question. “You always tell me you love me and Mummy but do you say it to her?” The boy questions again and it made Shikamaru wonder how does the four year old managed to come up with such questions. He may have underestimated his son for the boy might have understood better than what he had expected.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Of course he would understand better, he's my son afterall,' he thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Why are you asking?” He asks instead. “Because you always say it to Mummy when we were living together. You always hug and kiss her. You don’t do that anymore. You only come to our house to get me. You don’t talk to Mummy anymore. Mummy doesn’t talk to you anymore too.” Eijun points out and Shikamaru realised how the boy had been too observant.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“I saw aunt Sakura kiss you. Why does she kiss you, Daddy? Do friends kiss each other?” The boy’s curiosity got deeper.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shikamaru was out of words and just merely stared at his son in stunned silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>(/end of flashback)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He’s still coping but I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine.” Shikamaru answered shortly shoving the questions that came out from his son the night before aside.<br/>Chouji merely nodded understanding Shikamaru’s body language knowing the male didn’t want to talk further about it.<br/>“Anyway –“Chouji paused when his eyes met with a pair that he least expected.<br/>Looking at Chouji’s reaction, Shikamaru turned to also meet with a pair he least expected as well.<br/>“What a coincidence. What are you doing here? Do you want to join us?” Chouji casually ask even when he earned icy glares from both Shikamaru and…well, Narumi.<br/>The busty mom was in a state of surprise as well. She had a meeting with a friend at the café but she definitely did not expect to meet Chouji and Shikamaru right after she steps into the café.<br/>Why were they sitting so close to the entrance anyway?<br/>Avoiding the stare from the grey orbs she secretly missed, she focused on Chouji instead.<br/>“I’m sorry. I actually have someone waiting for me.” She excuses herself and that was when a certain someone makes an entrance.<br/>“Narumi?” A certain male with a piercing gaze came into view making the three turn to the voice. And amongst the three, one of them was definitely sour by the way the male was smiling eye to eye to Narumi.</p><p><br/>“Oh, you’re here? I’m sorry I was late. I was caught up with work and –“<br/>“Hn, you remain the same. It's okay, I just arrived as well."<br/>"Oh, thanks god I thought I made you wait. I really miss you” Before the male can reply Narumi envelopes him in a tight hug with a beaming smile.<br/>Seafoam orbs regard her fondly while returning the hug, though less forceful than she does.<br/>The sour male (coughs) Shikamaru immediately stood up pushing the chair behind making a screeching sound by the word ‘I miss you’ and how the male was clearly giving Narumi a flirty smile. Shikamaru frowns at how relax and responsive his WIFE around the stranger. Chouji was of course fast enough that he managed to grab hold of Shikamaru’s arm and gave him a pointed look. Feeling dejected with a frowning face, the disgruntled male watched how Narumi and the said male hugged each other as if they’ve known each other forever. <br/>“Shall we?” The male asks as they pulled out from the hug.<br/>Narumi was too caught up with the reunion that she almost forgot about the two male behind her. Turning to them, Narumi took notice of Shikamaru’s disgruntled look. It almost looked like he was jealous. <br/><em><strong>'Him? Jealous? Ridiculous.' Her inner self sneered.</strong></em></p><p><br/>“Erm, meet Chouji. He’s a friend of mine from college.” Narumi decided to introduce them and the male. Chouji casually shook hands with the male as they exchanged smiles. Well, Chouji smiles while the male stared at him with his intense eyes. He inwardly shudders.</p><p><br/>“And this is –“<br/>“Nara Shikamaru.” The male cuts in surprising both Shikamaru and Chouji.<br/>Both the male and Shikamaru didn’t initiate to even shook hands with each other. Their eyes communicated instead. Glares were clearly exchanged.<br/>“I must be pretty well known for you to recognise me.” Shikamaru pokes with the intent to irk the other male but the latter seemed unaffected.<br/>“I heard a lot of you Nara. A lot from Narumi…” The male trails and it had Shikamaru frowning whilst Narumi had to grab hold of the male’s arm. Shikamaru of course didn’t like how Narumi grabs hold of the male’s arm instead of his.<br/>“…and Eijun.” The male continued gaining both Shikamaru and Chouji’s attention.<br/>Shikamaru's eyes shifted from the said male to Narumi instead.<br/>What’s relationship does these two share for the male to know about him even from Eijun?</p><p><br/>“My name Subaku no Gaara. I'm Narumi's …” He trails, turning to look at the blonde instead as if asking for permission.<br/>Shikamaru was again uncomfortable by the eye contact the two share. It was as if the two shared a secret code.<br/>It used to be only the two of them that share the same code. Why is there another male who is able to share the same code as her?<br/>“Gaara-chan. Cut it off.” Narumi puts an end and gaining a glare from the man for the suffix.<br/>Chan? Gaara-chan? Already in first name basis with suffix? Shikamaru felt like scoffing out of loud.<br/>Turning to the other two male, Narumi knew it was better for her to leave immediately. “You guys enjoy your meal. We’re heading to ours.” She told them casually before walking off with Gaara as if it was the most natural thing to do.<br/>Shikamaru’s frown was still prominent as his eyes couldn’t get off the hands of Narumi which was holding on to the male’s arm. It was supposed to be his arm that she holds on too. Not any other male but her father and their son.<br/>The intense stare was broke off when he heard a whistle coming from the infamous Akimichi making him turn to his best friend with a glare.<br/>“So . . . you’re still letting her go just like that? After all that jealously that’s emitting out from you?” Chouji twirls his finger in the air and it had Shikamaru snapping at him. “Shut up.” He muttered before angrily taking his seat again with a disgruntled face making Chouji roll his eyes.<br/>“Since when did her taste got downgraded?” He muttered in disbelief and Chouji just had to hold back a laugh hearing that.<br/>Nara Shikamaru is still the same Nara Shikamaru that falls head over heels for a girl name Uzumaki Narumi. She made him go crazy for her and she still does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for updating soooo late. Unfortunately, I lost all the chapters I've written and I haven't gotten a chance to duplicate it as I usually do hence the slow update. I plan to make amend though thus I uploaded two chapters and I hope it pique your interest. Anyway, there's a plenty of angst right? It was so hard to write it honestly as I love Naruto and she already suffered too much but alas, I can't be bias. Frankly, I desire to spunk Shikamaru for hurting dear lil Naru but i can't afford to be sue. Imagine the Hiatus. I'm blubbering Lol. Outta here, see u next time.<br/>Thank you for supporting this story and comment down your thoughts, feelings, etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. CHAPTER 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to update this. Hope y'all enjoy it.🙋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Touchan, are you going back to Suna again?” Eijun asks whilst his mouth was still filled with food. “Ei-chan, what did Mummy always tell you about not talking while your mouth is still full?” Narumi gave a pointed look at her son as he pouted immediately. The boy however chews his food obediently at the same that it had Gaara laughing softly at the boy’s cuteness —a rather rare sight for someone that knows him but a normal occurrence for Narumi-Eijun duo. It reminded him how he had missed the mother and son.</p><p>After the quick lunch Gaara and Narumi had fetched Eijun at his day care. The boy was beyond excited to see his cool Touchan and it actually surprises the two adult that the four year old still remembers the former since it’s been almost a year since they last saw each other and Eijun was still very young then.<br/>They were now at a park not too far from Eijun’s day care, enjoying some rice cakes that Eijun insisted on having.<br/>“Mummy can I go and join them?” Eijun asks as soon as he finishes his last piece of rice cakes. <br/>“Be careful!” Narumi had to shout out as soon as she nodded to the boy who in no time ran to join a group of kids just around his age, running around chasing each other.</p><p><br/>Watching Eijunn grow up brightly even when he tends to be shy around strangers was something Eijun was thankful of. She was thankful that the boy at least wasn’t shy around those his age and gets along easily.<br/>“You did well.” Gaara’s voice came making the busty mother turn to look at him. “What?” She asks. <br/>“Eijun. You did well raising him.” He smiles and Narumi recalls how his smile was something she had missed.<br/>Gaara and Narumi's friendship dates back when they were introduced by a mutual friend at an event they both attended. They clique well from the first time and of course having one heart hook from the first glance played a major role on how their friendship deepens. Gaara fell for Narumi from the first time he met her and it would be a total lie if he says he wasn’t disappointed by the fact that she was pregnant when he met her. She was a so bright like a sun and she perfectly understood him. She looked pass his jaded personality and saw his real self. A fit no one can do.<br/>He remembered being envious of whoever was that Narumi called as husband at the time but as soon as he found out she was already divorced, he couldn’t help but feel bitter (and murderous) of whoever it was that had the heart to leave such a woman. He hated the man that broke the blonde’s heart even when he had no idea who he was.<br/>How they got so attached was when Gaara decided that he was going to win her heart. He was by her side throughout her pregnancy to Eijun and even when she was gave birth to Eijun, he was one of the first person who was there with her. Gaara watch the baby boy grow and unknowingly he became Eijun's favourite, Touchan. He was so surprised the first time Eijun called him that. He felt warmth.</p><p><br/>Narumi wouldn’t deny the fact that Gaara sometimes makes her heart flutter and something in her stomach stirs. He makes her laugh and lifted her up in her darkest time. He was there when she was lonely and he treated the unborn child in her as if it was his. She remembered those days when she even wonders how it would be like if Gaara really became the father to her son. Eijun was already calling Gaara ‘Touchan’ when he first began to talk anyway.<br/>But when Gaara finally confessed to her a year ago, she immediately realised how jumbled her feelings for him. She was confused about what she really feels for him sans that she's certain Gaara was precious to her. In platonic or romantic sense, she doesn't know. At the end, she decided to reject him. Narumi wasn't ready to reciprocate his feelings for her and relationship in general after the divorce. She felt bad after all the things he did to her but he's quick to reassured Narumi that he respects her. </p><p><br/>Gaara left to Suna for work and they occasionally contacted each other. She felt the distant that grew between them over the year but meeting him again after so long, it didn’t feel that way at all. Maybe because they have a strong bond.<br/>“So what’s with you and Nara?” Gaara finally asks the question he’s been itching to ask since they met the latter but held back since it’s been a while since he last met the blonde next to him. Turning to the good looking male next to her, Narumi hesitated for a bit.<br/>“I don’t think it matters much now.” She answered simply and clearly the male wasn’t satisfied with the answer. “Eijun told me he met his father. You guys lived together?” Gaara asked directly and Narumi was quite taken aback. “How much did Eijun tell you?” She turns to him surprised. “You know your son’s a chatterbox. Like mother, like son.” He shrugs when she gives a humph and gave her a look that says she haven’t answered the question. Heaving a small sigh, Narumi gazes back to her son.<br/>“It’s complicated.” She mutters blankly making Gaara lean in just to meet her eyes. “Did he hurt you again?” His sincere eyes stirs her heart and Gaara immediately notice the prominent sadness that filled her eyes despite the smile she gives him. “Is it always so hard to let go?” She asked. “I know well how hard it is.” He told her and she immediately knew what he was referring to.<br/>“Why did you decided to come back?” Narumi pops the question.</p><p><br/>Gaara didn’t know much of Shikamaru and Narumi’s relationship besides the fact that the two got divorced. Narumi never actually opens up about her past relationship with Shikamaru. All that he knew of Shikamaru was from Eijun mainly. The boy had persistently mentions about his father whenever he has the chance to ever since he first began to talk. And despite Narumi’s passiveness about the male named Nara Shikamaru compared to her son, it was obvious to Gaara that the man was still someone that she holds close to her heart.<br/>He remembered that one sweater she often wears when she was still pregnant with Eijun. It was an oversized black hoodie with the Nara symbol on it. He had thought it was just her favourite since he often see her wearing it whenever he visits her apartment. But he soon discovered that it had belonged to the man by the name Nara Shikamaru. He remembered Narumi being flustered when he came across some old photos that was quickly stashed into a drawer. He did not miss the photo of the man wearing the same exact black hoodie with the Nara symbol. It wasn’t that the hoodie was oversized but it wasn’t hers to begin with.<br/>“I respected your decision. But I never said I was going to stop winning your heart.” Gaara gave his honest though. </p><p><br/>“There’s so many pretty single women out there. Why still me? I’m a divorced lady with a kid.” Narumi stated as a matter of fact but it did not waver Gaara for even a bit. “Why him then? He broke your heart. Why is it still him?” He questions back and everything seems to makes sense.<br/>Gaara’s sudden kiss on her cheek broke her trance.<br/>“I’m going to continue winning your heart again so don’t run too far alright?” He flashes his charming smile most women fall for —if they got a chance to witness it, anyway— and Narumi began questioning what will happen now when the guy that was willing to give everything to her was back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>//////</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Scrolling his contact list and pausing at the same number over and over again for the past hour did not make a difference. Narumi was not going to appear and that Subaku Gaara wasn’t going to disappear. The main question that keeps on repeat on his mind was ‘What relationship were the two in? <br/>Friends? <br/>Definitely beyond that from the way they hug and how the male by the name Gaara actually knew who he was. He knew who Eijun was.’<br/>Quickly opening the safari app for the nth time and again typing out the name Gaara Subaku, aside from his work profile –there wasn’t much about his personal life. He tried to hacked some system hoping to get informations about the dude but to no avail. It turns out this Gaara guy is a very private person. Heaving a heavy sigh, Shikamaru threw his phone to the empty space next to him. He covered his eyes with an arm over them and attempts to clear his mind.<br/><strong>Yes. He’s jealous. </strong></p><p>Jealous of the fact that Narumi was in another man’s arm. And angry by the fact that he didn’t do anything about it.<br/>Shikamaru had the sudden urge to curse out loud but the sound of a door click stopped him. He pulls his arm away and spotted Sakura coming in through the door. “You’re home early.” She flashes him a warm smile. He observes the woman blankly and unknowingly he sees Narumi instead. Groaning, the male clutched his eyes close telling his inner self to get his mind together.<br/>“Are you feeling unwell?” Sakura asks worried as she immediately took a seat next to Shikamaru on the bed. Shikamaru peers his eyes open again and forces himself up. “Why are you in such a bad mood?” Sakura questions noticing his reaction and tries to meet his eyes. “It’s nothing. Just work.” He lied smoothly whilst Sakura pretends to buy it.<br/>“How did the check up with your doctor went by the way?” He suddenly questions and it caught Sakura off guard. <br/>“H-How did you know?” Sakura stutters as she clearly did not tell him about her meeting with the doctor. “I drop by your agency after meeting Chouji just now since I was nearby. But your manager said you were not feeling well and headed to the clinic. I tried calling you and texting as well. But you never replied. Did you check your phone?” He asks and Sakura seems out of it by the revelation.<br/>“Did you know how worried I was? Is everything okay?” He continued asking with concern written clearly all over his face and completely forgetting about his jealousy of Gaara and Narumi. </p><p><br/>“O-Oh…I must’ve have missed it. I didn’t really check my phone today. But…no. Nothing’s wrong. It- it was just my blood pressure. I just need to eat more now that the baby’s getting more active.” Sakura explains warily, an unknowingly clutching her handbag close to her as Shikamaru observes her.<br/>“Are you sure?” He asks worried and Sakura nodded confidently with a smile.<br/>“Next time call me if you need to go see the doctor. Don’t go alone, hmm?” He told her softly and Sakura was relieved that the male buys whatever she had said. He told her that he was going to take a shower and pats her head before heading to the bathroom.<br/>As soon as the bathroom door closes, Sakura relieves a sigh. She immediately went headed towards the walk in closet with her handbag clutched close to her and closing the entrance quietly. Pulling out an envelope from her hand bag, her eyes began looking around her side of the walk in closet. She went towards the end and places the envelope deep in between her many clothes.<br/>Her hand trembles but she grits her jaw tight.<br/>Shikamaru should never find the envelope. Ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>